Thawing Heart
by gamekid03050
Summary: Welcome Back readers. Real chapter 7 is up. Suna is under attack and people are dying. Can Naruto save them all or will all his friends die? Prepare for the meaning behind Thawing Heart in the next few chapters of the Suna War. Read or Die! [NarutoHarem]
1. Entrance of The Fox

**Me: Hey everyone! If any of you know me then wassup my fans! If none of you don't then welcome to my story.**

**Naruto: Sweet! Your 2nd ever story and its a Naruto fic! Yata!**

**Me: Yep! I am here on the set of my new fic...Icha Icha Fantasy!**

**Naruto: N-Nani!?! I thought it was Thawing Heart...**

**Me: Hehehe ok I lied. This is the set of Thawing Heart! I hope you like it. Naruto say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: GK doesn't own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and none of the amazing characters.**

**Me: You make that sound so...harsh.**

* * *

Iruka was pissed. He was currently at the gate of Konohagakure on guard duty...while Kakashi was throwing a party! Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, throws the world's greatest parties. The last time he went, he got so drunk he switched clothes with Hokage-sama. That night did not end well. He had hoped to go to this one but... guard duty. The lamest job EVER! Iruka sighed while putting on a patented "Naruto Pout". Speaking of our blonde hero, Naruto left with our own Toad Sannin 2 and a half years ago. Iruka really missed him. He always made the days seem happier and more joyful. 

"(sigh) I wonder what Naruto is doing...ARGH!!! I wanna go to that party sooooo bad!" yelled Iruka "Why am I stuck on guard duty? Tsunade-sama must still be mad at me for last time (sigh)"

Iruka stood up straight so as to appear on duty even though people could see the look on his face that read "I don't wanna be here right now" in bold letters. Suddenly he heard some people outside the gate heading closer. He started hearing bits of the traveler's conversation as he waited.

"No way...so much better..." came one voice.

"Wrong...brat...baka..." came a second voice.

As the people headed closer, Iruka heard them arguing about what has plagued mankind for centuries.

"Blonde!" came a loud voice that sounded like a boys.

"Brunette!" came the sound of an older male.

Iruka sweatdropped as he overheard the conversation. He remembered when he had a similar argument with Kakashi. Iruka looked outside the gate to see who was disturbing the peace.

"I'm telling you blondes are way better. It's like have your own bit of sunshine everyday" said one boy. He had bright blonde hair that literally seemed to shine like the sun. He wore a black jacket with orange stripes on the sides, black pants, and black combat boots. On his head was a black hitai-ate that seemed longer then a normal one so the back blew with the wind. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and bright cerulean blue eyes. **(If you cannot guess who I am talking about, stop reading now)**

"No way! Brunettes are like milk chocolate. Sweet and subtle" said an older man with long white hair. He had on what looked like a large red and yellow vest over a green robe. He wear wooden sandals that make him look taller then he actually is which is still quite a bit. He has black eyes with long red lines running down them and his hitai-ate is customized to say "Oil".

"What the?!? Naruto-kun? Jiraiya-sama?" yelled Iruka the moment he saw them.

"Iruka-sensei! Long time no see!"

"Ahh, Iruka, good to see you again!"

"Hello Naruto-kun! Likewise Jiraiya-sama. What were you two arguing about?"

"Oh right! Ero-sennin here says that brunettes are nicer and prettier then blondes when I said blondes are better. What do you think Iruka-sensei?"

"Uhh, I'd perfer not to get into the middle of the argument (sweatdrop)"

"Come on Iruka! I need to show this brat I'm right!"

"Aww you too Jiraiya-sama? Fine, I perfer...red-heads!"

"Nani!?! Red-heads? That's even wierder then brunette! Hahahaha"

"No way! Red-heads are better then both of of the others. They are hot as hell and sexy like a dancing flame"

"Screw that. Blondes are number 1!!!"

"You're only saying that because you ARE blonde. Brunettes are where its at!"

"You're both wrong! Red-heads are H-O-T Hot!"

As the three were arguing over mankind's greatest question, a certain silver-haired pervert happened to walk around the corner. The tall scarecrow-like person wears a dark blue undershirt with dark blue pants. He has white bandages wrapped around his left thigh and dark blue ninja sandals. He also has a gray-green Jonin vest that was left unzipped, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his Konohagakure hitai-ate is covering his left eye. **(Once again, stop reading if you have no clue who this is)** Kakashi was coming from his party to get his friend Iruka since he did not see him at the party. He had asked the Hokage where he was but apparently she still had a grudge from the last party. After about an hour of arguing with her, she finally let up and told him she made him guard the gates.

"Guard duty? Ha...the world's most boring job in existence, but the greatest way to torture someone. Even I would never do something that cruel. Oh there he is...who is he talking too? Better go see, he looks like he is stuck in an argument" said the Copy Nin after spotting his friend.

Kakashi walked over to the three people, instantly recognizing Iruka.

"Hello Iruka"

"Huh? Oh hello Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to bring you to the party. I asked Hokage-sama to let you off"

"Really!?! Yesssss! I am freeeee hahahahahahaha!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" was all Kakashi heard before a large yellow blur seemed to give him a mach speed hug. Kakashi quickly used Kawarimi to replace himself with a log before he got crushed. The log that he replaced it with instantly snapped in half like a brittle stick.

"Whoa! I almost got hugged to death! Thats a first. Speaking of which...who are you?"

"NANI!?! How could you forget me (turns chibi and starts crying on ground)???"

"I'm just kidding...Naruto-kun"

"Yep! (Nice Guy Pose) I'm back!"

"Hello Jiraiya-sama. Glad to see you safe and sound"

"Glad to be back Kakashi. Well, I'm going to go tell Tsunade we are back. Take Naruto to the party, he could use a bit of fun"

"Alright. Come on Naruto-kun, Iruka, we have a party to head to!"

"Yosh! Party time!"

"Finally, no more guard duty for me"

"Shut up and lets go"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka quickly used _Shunshin no Jutsu _**(Body Flicker) **and left. Jiraiya decided to take his time getting to the Hokage's office. He wanted to give Naruto a little bit of time before he gets his powers tested. As he started walking he sees the Hot Springs in the distance. As perverted thoughts ran through his head he made his way to them.

"A little bit of "research" won't hurt too much hehehehe"

* * *

Naruto and Co. made their way to Naruto's apartment so that Naruto can put away his things. 

"Naruto-kun, hurry it up in there. I've been on guard duty all day and I'm bored!"

"Alright Iruka-sensei! I've had it worse anyway! You try running from the Lightning Country to the Fire Country with a 2 ton frog on your back!"

"What the hell? What has Jiraiya-sama been doing to you!?!" said Kakashi, shock written all over his face.

"Exactly as you just said it. "Hell" is almost an understatement"

"I am sure glad I never had to train with him. I wonder what Yondaime-sensei had to do..."

"Ero-sennin told me I've got two times more stamina then him so I have to train twice as much"

"My God! You really deserve this party more then I do. Should we announce your came back or do we let you surprise your friends?"

"I'll see who can recognize me"

"Alright then"

The three left for Kakashi's house once again. When they got there, Kakashi opened the door and a large soundwave hit them dead on. The music from Kakashi's house was so loud Naruto wonders how the place is sound-proof. As Naruto walked in he saw all of his friends inside having fun. Shikamaru and Ino were dancing to the music **(Well more like Ino dancing and Shikamaru was moving his feet mumbling "Troublesome")**, Kiba, Shino, and Tayuya were chatting with Hinata and Neji, Gaara was making a sand shield to stop Lee from drinking the sake, and finally Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura were watching Tenten and Chouji having a drinking contest. Naruto noticed they all were in casual wear so his jacket felt out of place. He took it off to reveal a black T-shirt then tying his jacket to his hips. He put his hitai-ate on his throat and proceeded to see who could recognize him.

"Hello people" he said to the group of Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Tayuya.

"Wassup, who are you?" said Kiba.

"I've never seen you around before" stated Neji.

"..." Everyone sweatdropped at Shino's "colorful" vocabulary.

"N-nice to meet you..." stammered Hinata.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" swore Tayuya, she didn't like strangers.

"I'm a friend of Kakashi" said Naruto, dropping the -sensei part "Nice to meet you all"

"Hey, my name is Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru"

"Bark Bark"

"Holy crap! He's HUGE!"

"Yea, he's a big boy. Right Akamaru? (chibified Kiba playing with Akamaru)"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Tayuya, thats all you need to know"

"Shino Aburame..."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga"

"Is Neji your brother or something?"

"N-no, he's is just m-my cousin"

"Alright then, well see you around" said Naruto leaving to see the others.

"Hey! He didn't even tell us his name..." said Kiba.

"He is...familiar" said Shino.

"Yeah, he is"

The four parts of the Konoha 10 plus 4 made their way to the others. They asked them if anyone recognized the strange blonde that was talking to them. All of them said he looked familiar but they had no clue as to who he was.

* * *

**_2 Hours Later  
_**

* * *

"Man! No one remembers me? None of my friends, none of the teachers, not even some of the people who didn't like me...although I'm not complaining about it. Maybe they can't recognize me without my jack-WHOA!" cried Naruto as he was pulled along to all his friends by Tayuya. 

Tayuya dragged him along, not caring that she made him hit his head 5 times on the couches and bottles laying around. Naruto was nearly unconscious before he made it to his pals. They all stared at him then said the same thing at the same exact time...

"Who the fuck are you?" they all said in unison. **(Tayuya added "the fuck")**

"Oh come on! Is it that hard to figure me out?"

"Shikamaru! Tell us!" stated Ino

"Why me?"

"Because you are the smartest one here"

"How troublesome, fine I'll figure it out. Now, What is your name?"

"Can't tell you"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Date of birth?"

"October 10th"

"I know who you are..."

"Wow! That was fast. Who am I then?"

"I only know 1 person born on October 10th. Welcome back to Konohagakure...Naruto"

"Darn! Ya got me"

"WHAT!?! There is no way in hell thats Naruto!" yelled Ino.

"Yea! He's too tall and he is too...hot" said Tenten.

"This fucking idiot could never be like...this" stated Tayuya.

"Yea, Naruto could never have gotten this...handsome...in a million years" said Temari.

"Did you just call him handsome?" asked Gaara with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Whoa! Don't kill him yet Gaara!" she replied with a small blush.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I am Naruto!"

"We don't fucking believe it" said Tayuya "You might have taken his damn appearance with a fucking genjutsu that even Byakugan can't fucking see through. Prove that you are that damn idiot Naruto"

"Fine fine...(snaps fingers) I know!" says Naruto while putting his right hand out in front of the others "This will prove it...Rasengan!"

A small blue sphere of chakra formed in the palm of Naruto's hands. All of his friends gasp. They all know only Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Yondaime Hokage could use that technique. Upon seeing this, Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya started blushing because they had admitted Naruto looked hot. Lee's mouth was open so wide a fly was buzzing in and out of it, Neji and Hinata both fainted, Kiba looked really happy, Shino...was Shino, Gaara was...Gaara, Kankuro did pretty much the same with Lee except without a fly, Ino and Sakura just looked dumbfounded, andShikamaru did nothing. Naruto thoroughly enjoyed their faces before snapping them out of their stupors.

"Hey guys? You all ok? Man I'm totally NOT gonna pick up Neji and Hinata. Umm guys?"

"Oh sorry. We didn't expect you to come back so soo- Gaara!" yelled Temari as Gaara wrapped his sand around Naruto.

"Naruto...You, Me, Fight, Now"

"You still know how to get straight to the point huh? Fine lets go to Field 7 where I used to train" and with that Naruto and Gaara poofed away.

* * *

Jiraiya was happily peeking on the Hot Springs from a tree. He had lost track of time as to how long he has been there but he didn't care. 

_"Hehehe, so many fine women, too bad none of the good ones are here. Must be at the party" _thought the Perverted Hermit.

As he was lost in his notes, and thoughts a certain blonde Hokage walked through the Springs to find a good place to sit. She found one and immediately laid inside. Moments later a black haired woman ran outside and sat down next to the blonde. Jiraiya instantly stopped all thoughts and stared at his friends.

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! I am so lucky today! Hehehe Tsunade-hime decided to visit"_

Down below Tsunade and Shizune were chatting about random subjects, letting the warm water wash away their aches and pains.

"Hey Shizune..."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"How long has it been since my _otouto _**(younger brother)** left?"

"You mean Naruto? About two and a half years. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can feel Jiraiya's chakra signature coming from that tree over there"

"NANI?!?"

Tsunade picks up a rock on the ground and tosses it with her chakra enforced hand. The rock flies and hits half the tree taking the whole top half to the ground. Jiraiya who had unfortunately been "preoccupied" was caught unaware and had a tree top on him. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was

_"Shit"_

"Hello you perverted baka"

"Uhh (gulp) H-hello Tsunade-hime"

"How long have you been back?" said Tsunade, her eye twitching.

"Umm about 2 hours"

"Really? And _why_ didn't you come tell me?" (cracks knuckles)

"B-because I wanted to let Naruto relax a bit before having a test. He is at Kakashi's! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh really? (suddenly completely happy) Come one Shizune! Lets go see him"

"Huh? Oh, umm, alright then..."

"WAIT! Don't leave me under a tree! Hey! Come back! (sobs)"

The two females made their way to Kakashi's house in time for...

"Naruto...You, Me, Fight, Now" said Gaara calmly crushing our blonde hero.

"You still know how to get straight to the point huh? Fine lets go to Field 7 where I used to train"

Tsunade watched as they poofed away before flying in through the open window. Everyone, and by everyone I mean only the people who knew Naruto, immediately saw Tsunade, nodded, and poofed away to Field 7.

* * *

**_At Field 7_**

* * *

Everyone poofed into the sidelines as they saw Naruto and Gaara preparing to fight. 

"Get ready Naruto! I'm gonna win this time!" yelled Gaara as he pulled the cork from his gourd.

"Heh, just try it" said Naruto while he got into a fighting pose.

The next thing they knew Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly Gaara felt a fist send him flying into the air faster then his sand can stop it. Naruto reappeared in front of him and prepare for another attack. Gaara quickly sent his sand to attack Naruto. Naruto was caught off gaurd and was slammed into a nearby tree. Gaara fell back down only to be caught by his sand. He sent his sand in to crush Naruto once again but suddenly another hit came from behind him.

"A _Kage Bunshin_? (Shadow Clone) I never saw him make any seals though"

Naruto dodged the sand as his clone distracted Gaara's attack. Naruto ran up to Gaara and started an all out Taijutsu Combo that would have made Rock Lee and Gai proud.

"_Konoha Reppu! Konoha Shofu! Konoha Senpu! Konoha Goriki Senpu!_ **(Leaf Gale, Leaf Rising Wind, Leaf Whirlwind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind)**" yelled Naruto as he kicked Gaara off his feet, kicked him up twice, and crashed him down with another kick.

"Hey! He stole my attacks! Although I never thought to use them quite like that..." said Lee in amazement.

"_Omoto Renge!_ **(Foward Lotus)**" yelled Naruto as he did a perfect copy of Lee's without the bandages while Gaara was still falling, making the fall faster and stronger.

"I am honored to know my rival can do that after only seeing me use it 1 time **(Not including times in Fillers and Movies)**"

Gaara was having a very hard time keeping up with Naruto. Suddenly, after the first barrage, Naruto let his guard down for a couple seconds.

"_Sabaku Kyu! _**(Desert Coffin)**" yelled Gaara as his sand wrapped around Naruto "You can't escape now Naruto! _Sabaku Soso_! **(Desert Funeral)**" yelled Gaara once again, but before his sand had a chance to crush Naruto...

"_Bunshin...Daibakuha!_ **(Clone Great Explosion)**" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly a huge explosion came from behind Gaara. Gaara only just made the sand armor in time to protect from the attack. Naruto felt the weakened sand around him and immediately busted out.

"Almost had me there Gaara!"

"Humph"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_! **(Shadow Clone)**" yelled Naruto as 7 clones poofed into existance.

Immediately 6 of them and the real Naruto ran at Gaara leaving 1 behind. Gaara, still weakened couldn't do anything to defend himself from the oncoming blows. The first four clones ran up and hit Gaara into the sky with the trademark...

"_U, Zu, Ma, Ki_!" yelled the four clones, while the Real Naruto sent a kick to smash him down "_Naruto Rendan..._"

Gaara was sent flying to the ground, but before he did, the other Naruto ran foward and knocked Gaara back into the sky at twice the speed of Gaara falling "_Tsudzuki_!" **(Uzumaki Naruto Combo Continuation)**

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna lose on the next blow. As his upward trajectory reached it's height, the Real Naruto and the last 2 clones all spun down and and kicked him at the same time with chakra enforced legs. Gaara flew down toward the ground 3 times faster then the normal _Uzumaki Naruto Rendan_ **(Uzumaki Naruto Combo)**. Gaara hit the ground with an Earth shattering crash and left a crater the size of Lee's when he opened the 3rd gate.

"Whoa! He beat Gaara!" gaped Temari.

"Thats impossible, does he even know he Gaara is now?" asked Kankuro.

"He shouldn't know yet..." said Tsunade.

Everyone ran up to check on Gaara. He was unconscious but otherwise ok. Tsunade healed him and a couple minutes later he woke up.

"Ugh, damn my head hurts. Did Shukaku get out?"

"Don't worry Gaara, I made sure he didn't get out when I used chakra to knock him out in that last hit"

"Since when could you do that?" asked Gaara.

"I haven't been training for two and a half years for nothing"

"Naruto! Do you know what you just did!" yelled Tsunade.

"What? I didn't do anything!" yelled Naruto.

"You just beat up the Kazekage!"

"NA-NANI?!?!?! Gaara is the Kazekage?!?!?!?!"

"I can't believe you beat me. Oh well, I was only using half my strength" said Gaara.

"Uhh, crap. You were holding back too?"

"What do you mean "too"?"

"Well..." said Naruto before he poofed out of existence, while the Real-Real Naruto walked out of the crowd after releasing a _Henge no Jutsu_ **(Tansformation Technique) **"You were fighting a Kage Bunshin the whole time..."

"What?!? Hahaha, I was defeated...by a Kage Bunshin..." sighed Gaara "You truly amaze me Naruto"

"Well...at least I don't have to test you on your skills now..." said Tsunade

"Uhh right...oh yea Obaa-chan **(Granny)**, do I have to pay for the damages around here?"

Everyone laughed at this. Only Naruto could make people laugh after such intense moments. Everyone had the same thought _"Good to have him back"_.

"No Naruto-kun, you don't need to pay for any damages here. The area actually has a chakra repair system that restores this place using leftover chakra from any fights"

"Wow I never knew that"

"Not many people do. Well Naruto, I am giving you two choices. Stay and catch up with all your friends, or go home and rest. You can talk to your friends tomorrow anyway since you have the whole week off to relax"

"Wow thanks Obaa-chan. You really are the best" said Naruto with his foxy smile "I think I will rest, see you all tomorrow!"

Naruto left while waving to all his friends that had showed up. Most of them waved back and some said they would see him tomorrow. The day was good in Naruto's opinion. He came back, his friends had missed him, and apparently he looked very handsome. _"Hahaha Blackmail for later"_

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get more in-depth in the later chapters so don't worry about random questions in your mind. I think at least a few will be answered.**

**Naruto: (watching instant replays of Gaara getting hit by his new attack) Sweet, hahahahahahaha**

**Me: I don't think Gaara will like you watching that...**

**Naruto: Don't worry, Gaara isn't that type of per-ACK!**

**Gaara: Sabaku Kyu...**

**Naruto: Ahehehe...(gulp) H-hey Gaara...how ya doin buddy? You are...mad at me are you?**

**Gaara: Of course not Naruto, I would never hurt a fellow Jinchuuriki**

**Naruto: Whew. I thought I was done for**

**Gaara:...Not!**

**Naruto: Huh?!?**

**Gaara: Sabaku Soso!**

**Naruto: AUGH!**

**Me: Review or else Gaara will give you all Sand Wedgies Muahahahahahaah!**


	2. Naruto: Angsty Teen or Loving Friend?

**Me: Woot! such a hit for the 1st chapter, 300 plus hits after less then 1 day. I made the story this morning and I already have the 2nd chapter out hahahah**

**Naruto: Thats only because I rock!**

**Gaara: WTF didn't I kill you?**

**Me: Gaara, you can't kill Naruto, he is protected by the ancient and powerful Jutsu known only to very few as...Author Says So Jutsu!**

**Itachi: What a bunch of wierdos**

**Deidara: And people call Akatsuki wierd**

**Me: Shut up or else I'll kill off both of you while making sure you have very little air-time**

**Kisame: Noooo! I wanna be in the story**

**Gaara: Yaaaay! More blood! More Blood! MORE BLOOD!**

**Everyone except Gaara: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Maybe I won't kill _all _of them. To choose who to kill, I will let you all pick a person you don't like and you all put in in a box. It's like that whole "Survivor" show. Now...Itachi! Say the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: Why me?**

**Me: Because I say so. If you don't I'll make you dance around in your underwear singing "I Feel Pretty"**

**Itachi: Yeah right, you wouldn't do that to me. I'm too cool**

**Me: Whatever! Kisame do it!**

**Kisame: Gk owns only the new Jutsus and any OCs. He doesn't own Naruto in any way.**

**Me: Yea! You heard it you damn lawyers! I got a pet shark/ninja that will chomp/slash your body parts off!**

* * *

"Tsunade-hime!" yelled Jiraiya as he came crashing into the Hokage's office. 

"Dammit! Does anyone ever knock these days!"

"Sorry, I was worried about something and I came to make sure you help with it"

"(sigh) What do you want Jiraiya...I have alot of paperwork to do" she said while pointing to a Kage's worst and apparently unbeatable enemy, a mountain of paperwork.

"You know perfectly well you don't wanna work on that"

"Shut up! I would rather deal with that then with a perverted baka like you"

"That hurts Tsunade-hime. But that's not the matter right now. What I'm worried about is Naruto"

"What does my otouto have to do with anything" she said, immediately paying attention.

"Well you see...hmm...how do I explain this...do you know Naruto's personality?"

"Hmm? That is an odd question. Well I would say he is clueless and stupid at times, but he is always happy and has a smile everytime I see him. He would forgive any friend for almost anything. Why do you ask?"

"Your assumption is the same as mine. But that was before I trained him for the past 2 and a half years"

"What do you mean "assumption"?"

"Well...to tell you the truth...it kinda saddens me to say that the "True" Naruto is nothing like that..." said Jiraiya, his face drooping a bit.

"The..."True" Naruto? What do you mean Jiraiya?"

"Well on my journey I discovered shortly after leaving that Naruto has been wearing a mask the whole time..."

"A mask?"

"An emotional mask Tsunade. He is nothing like what you see before you. As we traveled, he must have thought the mask was unneeded so he showed me his true personality every now and again"

"And what is his personality like?"

"Well... for one thing, the whole time I trained him, he _never_, not even once, smiled at _anything_. He was always quiet and his eyes...they were like looking in a cave at the bottom of the ocean. Dark, wet, empty, and bottomless. It was like I was looking at a dead man. I saw pain, sorrow, anger, and hatred burn in his eyes sometimes. The scariest is that his I.Q. is actually higher then Shikamaru's. He is a total genius. His anger can sometimes go out of control too. Especially when he sees people getting hurt by others for no apparent reason. I actually had to stop him from killing people on several occasions. He told me one night, about a year ago about his childhood...

* * *

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

* * *

_It was night time and there was a camp seen in the distance. Up close you could see a roaring fire with a young man sitting there. He looked gloomy and seemed to exude and slight gloominess in his presence. The young man was amazingly, Uzumaki Naruto. He sat on a log, staring at the fire with dark eyes. There was no shine in them, there was not a shadow of a smile on his face, there was nothing but a pained and tired look on his face. Jiraiya had almost gotten used to the different Naruto in front of him. That morning while they were traveling through a small village that belonged to the Mist Village, Jiraiya had to prevent Naruto from killing off 10 chuunin and 1 jounin after they had been abusing a small little girl because she wanted food and was stealing out of a garbage can. Jiraiya had never seen Naruto with so much...hatred...burning in his eyes. Naruto had nearly killed them all without even breaking a sweat. The only reason he stopped was because Jiraiya had used a Henji Zenshinfuzui no Jutsu_**(Instant Total Paralysis)** _to stop him._

_"Naruto...why did you attack those men back in that village?"_

_"They reminded me of something"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it"_

_"You might feel better if you tell me"_

_"I don't want you to feel responsible..."_

_"Responsible? What do you mean?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then get ready, start steeling your heart right now so it doesn't affect you too much"_

_"Don't worry Naruto. It can't be that bad"_

_"...Whatever. I guess it all began when I was still in diapers. I can remember every moment I was alive. I remember first opeing my eyes in a hospital. Everyday, when someone came to change my diaper, they would use tongs and metal objects to change me. Everyone was afraid of touching me or even coming close to me. When I cried, no one came to comfort me, no one came to check on me, they just left me. Eventually someone soundproofed the room I was in. I was feed 3 times a week because most people forget I was there. The only people that fed me were the few people that did not hate the Kyuubi. After I turned one, I had already learned to talk and walk and everything after watching and observing others. When I became 4 the hospital dumped me in an orphanage and left. I lived in the orphanage for a while. None of the kids played with me because the owner hated me. She said I was a demon, I did not know why yet, and the other kids followed her example. Every day I was either ignored or beaten on. The other kids would throw rocks and hit me with sticks. The owner worked me hard by making me do tons of chores. When it was lunch time I was given half of what the others got and the other kids stole some of my food anyway. After I turned 6, Oji-san _**(Grandpa)** _the Hokage, came and picked me up from there. At first I was afraid of him, but he treated me nicely and I started to like him. He said something about he was sorry for leaving me in there for so long. I didn't know what he meant to I just shrugged. The same day he came, he took me to Ichiraku's Ramen Parlor for my first ever bowl of ramen. I loved the stuff immediately and Ichiraku-san and Ayame-chan treated me really nicely. Oji-san took me to the apartment that I now live at and said I will live there and that he will help take care of me. He kept his promise and visited me everyday but...I was still hated. Everytime I left the house, people glared at me and whispered stuff behind my back. Every store I went in to either kicked me out or tripled the prices of everything in the store. Ever try to buy a 20 dollar apple? It was then that I started frequently eating at Ichiraku's. Over the next year I was still beaten and hurt from the villagers. Oji-san always broke it up if he ever saw me. Everytime I tried to make friends with some of the kids around, their parents would yell at me to stay away. Heh, I remember what happened after that. The kids avoided me saying I was weird or scary. I'll bet most of them had no idea why their parent's told them to stay away. My birthdays were the worst of them all. I learned that birthdays are supposed to be a day of big celebration about when I went up an age. When I learned about that I thought maybe I would have been treated better on my birthday. But...it was actually the opposite. On my birthdays, people seemed to treat me 5 times crueler then ever. I had whole mobs coming after me. Even the normally quiet ninja who left me alone chased after me. I started to hate them. I wanted to kill them all. I became alot like Gaara before I helped him. I even thought I was a monster myself. When I turned 9 it started to change. Oji-san enrolled me as a ninja which, even though he did not know, I had been training to do since I was about 5. That is how I was able to survive so many constant beatings. I met Iruka-sensei and became his sort-of-friend. It was when I was twelve that everything started changing. Mizuki telling me about my demon, Iruka-sensei saving me, me saving him, and me becoming a Genin. I met with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and...Sasuke-teme. I made friends with the other Konohagakure 11 and they all became my precious people. I soon met the Sand Siblings and then soon after that I had to retrieve Sasuke. After my fight with the one I thought of as a brother I met Tayuya half-dead in the forest and befriended her. I made a bunch of new friends after all that time but that did not stop to torment in my soul. Every morning I would wake up and start building up my emotional mask to survive the day. If anything were to happen...I don't know what I would do. Well you have heard my story...what do you think sensei?"_

_"...I...I had no idea...that is...is...so...horrible. You have faced something that grown men would run from and something brave heroes would cringe at the mention of. You have had such a heavy burden on you that it seems to have warped you into a whole different being...I...I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry" just doesn't seem to do that kind of emotional scarring any justice."_

_"No don't apologize Jiraiya-sama...I should not have told you that much. Please forget it and go to bed. I'm tired and for all we know, Akatsuki could be anywhere"_

_"Naruto..."said Jiraiya as he saw the boy, no, young man walk to his tent, get in, and go to sleep._

_The Toad Hermit had nothing to say, his apprentice's words still ringing in his ears, his speech running around his mind, and his eyes, full of sadness and pain, stuck in his mind's eye for eternity. He got up feeling suddenly tired and decided to hit the sack too. He put out the water with a simple water Jutsu and when into his tent. Jiraiya had nightmares that night._

* * *

_**Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!**  
_

* * *

"...Kami...what has thing village...done to him?" 

"I know...It makes me wonder if what I am doing is right anymore..."

"I don't know if I can look at the villagers of Naruto the samea ever again"

"No! Don't tell him I told you that! Right now we have a big problem on our hands"

"What could be worse then..._that_...?"

"Naruto has just gone 2 and a half years without once using his mask. Now he is back and the villagers still hate him. If they get to them, all I can picture in my mind...is a complete and utter...annihilation of Konohagakure!

"WHAT! Oh SHIT! Why the FUCKING hell did you say anything?!?!?! We have to find Naruto NOW!!!!"

* * *

_**Where Naruto is while Tsunade and Jiraiya are taling about the flashback**_

* * *

Naruto had just woken up to remember that he was back in Konohagakure in his old apartment. He quietly got out of bed, forgetting his old mask, and went to the restroom. He brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth and washed his face. He started cooking breakfast that WASN'T ramen. Over the last couple years Naruto has become a practical Gormet Chef since Ero-sennin could not cook for his life. Naruto had made normal Hashbrowns, Pancakes, Omelets, Waffles, Toast with Butter and Jam, Bacon, and some Rice cakes. By the time he was done he had enough to feed the Konohagakure 11 plus 4. Naruto looked at all the food only to remember his vacuum of a teacher wasn't there to eat it all. Right before deciding he would just leave some for tomorrow his doorbell rang. When he opened it he saw none other then all of the Konohagakure 11 plus 4 outside his apartment. Unfortunately he was wearing on only jeans so most of the girls who saw him shirtless either blushed profusely or fainted. Naruto was still a little groggy to notice so he settled for the first thing that came to mind in his mask-less mind. 

"What the hell do you all want?" said Naruto.

"Huh? Is that how you greet people in the morning Naruto-kun?" said Temari trying to hide her blush.

"Man! What smells so damn good!" yelled Kiba.

"Oh...lucky me looks like my breakfast won't be wasted after all" said Naruto while every had a "?" over their heads "Come on inside and you will see"

Everyone went inside and followed Naruto to the middle of his apartment. The moment everyone saw Naruto's breakfast/buffet they all started to drool.

"Wow, that does smell good!" said Lee.

"Mmm, the smell of Syrup, Bacon, and Jam makes a very nice scent" said Tenten, wiping some drool from her mouth.

"Holy shit! Thats one damn good breakfast!" yelled Tayuya looking like she will pounce on the food any second now.

"Where did you buy this from?" asked Shino who was sniffing the air.

"Yea! I gotta know!" said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"I need to learn how to cook like this" said Temari.

"Actually guys...I made this breakfast" said Naruto without any hint of embarrassment or a smile.

This caused some of the others to wonder if he was sick or something but they immediately forgot it when Naruto asked them to eat.

"I made it but I made too much. I have enough here to run a restaurant for a day on purely breakfast. I would love to know how you like my cooking"

Everyone immediately nodded yes without hesitation. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba took a very large table and moved it to the roof of Naruto's apartment where everyone had a very good view of the village. Everyone helped set up the table and placed decorations on it. Before anyone could eat thought, someone spoke up.

"Naruto"

"Yea Temari?"

"PUT ON A SHIRT!"

Everyone laughed as Naruto looked at himself then ran downstairs to put on a dark blue T-shirt. Everyone sat down to eat when Naruto came back. There were 8 seats on the left side and 7 seats on the right. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, Ino, Hinata, and Neji sat on the right side. On the left sat Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They all dug in while saying "Itadakimasu". The moment everyone took their first bite they found out just how good of a cook Naruto is.

"This is the most delicious breakfast I have ever had!" yelled Neji from across the table.

"This is definitely _NOT_ troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"I must get the recipe for this as soon as possible" said Temari.

"I feel as though my Flames of Youth has died then burst up shining brighter then ever before" yelled Lee.

"I think I can feel my emotions" said Gaara.

"I-its wondeful!" stuttered Hinata.

"My nose thought it was wondeful, my mouth says its fantastic!" stated Kiba.

"...It makes me want to smile" said Shino, who didn't smile but the thought of it scared some people.

"I feel like my mouth is in heaven" said Sakura.

"It's like angels are dancing on my tongue" cried Ino.

"This is so fucking good!" yelled Tayuya.

"I should hire you to cook for my family" commented Chouji.

"It makes me sad to know my puppets can't taste something that seems like a piece of the heavens was put in my mouth" said Kankuro.

"I bet this could satisfy any food critic. If not I'll stab them with every weapon I have" said Tenten.

"Thanks everyone, I'm glad you like it so much" said Naruto give them a real smile.

Everyone noticed that the smile was different from his old ones and that it seemed 100 times warmer. They eventually forgot about it after eating the food. While everyone ate Tsunade and Jiraiya were making their way to Naruto's apartment. Tsunade saw people on the roof and sped up. When the two sannin got there they got quite a surprise.

"Wow! Naruto-kun, when did you set up a buffet like this?" asked Tsunade landing on the roof.

"I overdid it with breakfast this morning and these guys visited so I asked them to eat with me. You can eat too Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin"

"Oh well thank you Naruto. This looks wonderful" said Tsunade getting a chair.

Tsunade took one bite and...

"HOLY SHIT! THIS STUFF IS DELICIOUS!" yelled Tsunade, as she started eating more.

"Nice job Naruto. Your other breakfasts pale in comparison to this" said Jiraya on his bite.

"NARUTO MADE THIS?!?!" gaped Tsunade.

"Yea. He is quite the Gormet if I do say so myself" said Jiraiya.

"It's not that great Obaa-chan" said Naruto without a smile.

Jiraiya noticed this and asked for a chat with Naruto away from the group.

"Hey brat, come over here for a second"

Naruto got up and walked over to him while saying "What do you want Ero-sennin?"

"Shh keep your voice down. Now where is your emotional mask..."

"What? Oh crap! I almost forgot about it this morning"

"Well steel yourself again. We are not alone anymore and those villagers still hate you"

"Right..."

After a couple minutes Naruto came back with his stupid grin and his normal attitude. No one noticed the change except Jiraiya and Tsunade but breakfast made them forget.

* * *

_**After Breakfast**_

* * *

"That was a great breakfast. Maybe I should go train since everyone has left to do stuff" said Naruto patting his full belly. 

Naruto walked through the town, his mask once again on blocking the insults and whispers of the townspeople. He made his way back to Training Area 7 to see the place was completely restored. Though he did not know it, know one used this training field anymore. Everyone called it the "Demon's Nest" because Naruto was there so much. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt to start his Taijutsu training. Naruto had on some weights that looked like Lee's. He had 500 pounds tied to his body, 500 pounds on his arms and 500 pounds on his legs. Although no one knew it, he was wearing them when he fought Gaara so when his Kage Bunshin was fighting, it had 1500 pounds on it at the time. Naruto started out with all of Lee's special Taijutsu moves for about an hour. Little did he know that he had spies all around him. Lee was nearby and heard Naruto training so he decided to watch. He was amazed to see Naruto wearing weights that rivals the ones on his legs and yet Naruto was moving extremely fast. Tenten was wondering where Lee went and saw Naruto shirtless causing her to blush and hid in some bushes. Temari was bored and decided to train and also saw Naruto shirtless while she hid on top of some branches in a tree. Neji was training with his Byakugan when he saw Naruto and decided to go closer to see his rivals training techniques. Tayuya always went to Field 7 because it was quiet enough for her to play her flute but she hid when she was Naruto training. Naruto, being his old self, felt the 6 watching him but did nothing to show he knew they were all there. He decided to mess around with them a bit.

_" Hmm, 5 of them, Lee, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, and Neji. If they want a show, I'll give them one"_ thought Naruto _"Lets see, maybe I might just teach them the ones I'm gonna show them. First is Lee, he might like this one"_

Naruto started gather a very small amount of chakra, so small in fact that even Lee can do it. He sent it to his arms in the form of wind chakra. He went over to the training posts and called out his Jutsu that is both Nin and Tai.

"_Gufuu Genko!_ **(Tornado Fist)**" yelled Naruto as wind started wrapping around his arms. Everyone in the vicinity could see it and was quite impressed when he started using it. Naruto was punching the training post, which, with every hit left not a dent, but a large gash in the pole. Naruto then stopped punching the pole and aimed for a tree to the exact left of Lee. He punched the air and suddenly the tree was sliced cleanly in half. Lee jumped out of the was right into the clearing and came face to face with Naruto.

"Hello Lee. Wanted to watch me train?"

"Hehe. Sorry Naruto-kun, I did not mean to"

"Don't worry about it too much. As a matter of fact stay here for the next few minutes as I get the others out"

"Others?"

"Yea, stay there cause I'm gonna teach you what you just saw"

"Really?!? Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" yelled Lee as he tried to give Naruto a hug which Naruto dodged of course.

"Shut up and watch what I do next" yelled Naruto as he aimed for the tree Tayuya was in "_Henji Zenshinfuzui no Jutsu_! **(Instant Total Paralysis)**

Tayuya suddenly could not move and fell out of the tree right on her head and knocked her out.

"Oops...maybe I should have planned that better..."

"Thats...gonna hurt tomorrow..." said Lee without yelling.

"Don't worry I can revive her" said Naruto as he rushed over.

"How?"

"I'm gonna do something that Neji should recognize over behind that tree"

"What? How did you find me? I was using a very powerful genjutsu!" yelled Neji.

"Ha! You may be able to hid your chakra but I can smell you from over here"

"...What are you, a second Kiba?"

"No but you might want to pay attention to what I'm about to do"

Naruto started putting chakra into his hands like the Juuken style of fighting like Neji's. Neji recognized this after activating his Kekki Gekai Byakugan. Neji was impressed that Naruto could replicate the technique.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Do you know what acupuncture is?"

"When you stick needles into people to release stress or disease"

"Exactly, well with the Juuken style, I discovered that you can do something similar to injuries. This is something med-nins would pay hundreds of dollars for just so you know. You see you can use the Juuken to send minute bits of chakra to the pressure points around an injury making the injury not only stay uninfected with a chakra barrier, but also to heal the wound almost twice as fast as normal. So a 2 week long injury like a broken leg could be reduced to 1 week easily. The best part is that this technique uses very little chakra"

"Dear Kami! We of the Hyuuga clan never in a million years knew we could do that! Thats a stroke of unrestrained genius! I'm going to half to record that in the Hyuuga's technique scrolls"

"Don't worry Neji. I'll teach it to you so you can demonstrate it to your clan"

"Wow thank you Naruto"

"Oh look, she's waking up" said Lee.

Tayuya woke up with a start a few minutes after Naruto started his special treatment.

"Man, what hit me? Last thing I remember is not being able to move and falling out of that tree" said Tayuya groggily.

"Sorry about that Tayuya, I didn't mean for you to fall out..."

"Naruto? Neji? Lee? Damn, how long was I out for?"

"About 3 minutes" said Neji.

"3 minutes? In three minutes Naruto called Lee and you out here?"

"No we were all spying on Naruto and he knew we were there"

"Hehe, I guess I need to work on my stealth. What was that technique you used on me Naruto?"

"Oh that was the _Henji Zenshinfuzui no Jutsu_ I was gonna teach you. It instantly paralyzes your opponent for a long time giving you the perfect opportunity to strike. Since it is a ninjutsu it can not be dispelled either"

"So even a slow moving monster like my summons can kill a guy easily?"

"Yep"

"Thats...fuckin...AWESOME!" yelled Tayuya before she fell back down because her head still hurt.

"Yea, you should rest for a bit while I flush out the other two people spying on us"

"There are two more people here?" asked Lee.

"Yea, if you haven't noticed, I have been using the techniques to flush you out and teach you which one I'm willing to teach you guys"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, you have been using techniques designed just for our fighting styles" said Neji.

"Exactly, now move over Lee. Tenten is in the bush on the other side of the field"

Lee moved out of the way as Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his hand and aiming for the bush Tenten was in. Tenten saw it and immediately moved out of the way as Naruto called out his attack.

"_Rasengan Dandoudan_! **(Spiral Ball Missile)**" yelled Naruto as the Rasengan shot out of Naruto's palm and hit the bush which, less then a second later, exploded with twice the force of an exploding tag.

"Holy crap Naruto! Were you _trying_ to kill me?" yelled Tenten.

"No, I knew you would dodge it since you're a good ninja"

Tenten blushed a bit but no one could see it since she was far away but she tried to hide it before walking over.

"Ok Tenten is out of hiding too. So Tenten, did you like that technique I used on you?"

"If I was the one using it then Yes but since I wasn't No"

"Don't worry I'll teach it to you"

"Doesn't that technique require a Rasengan?" question Tenten, although she was obviously excited about learning that.

"Actually you only need to know the 2nd level Rasengan because you don't have enough chakra for a good full powered one"

"So I can really learn that?"

"Yea, the 2nd level Rasengan is not as powerful but the one I'm teaching you doesn't need to be. It will explode on contact with the enemy with twice the power of an exploding tag. It requires prefect aim which, I'm pretty sure, you have"

"Ohhh (eyes sparkling) that is perfect for me"

"I know. Now to flush out our last spy"

"Who's the last one?" asked Lee.

"Temari" said Neji with his Byakugan activated.

"What technique are you gonna use on/teach her?" asked Tayuya.

"I have the perfect one for a wind user like her. You all might want to move back a bit...umm could someone pick up Tayuya, she might be a little disoriented"

"I'll get her!" said Tenten, while she dragged Tayuya to Nej and Lee.

"Alright then" said Naruto aiming for the tree Temari was in.

Temari, after watching all the others knew she was next and she moved out of the way as Naruto yelled...

"_Jianto Funshi Shippuden no Jutsu!_ **(Giant Decapitating Hurricane)**" as a hurricane like gale struck all the trees in a good mile in front of him, chopping apart all of the trees and leaving the area raining bark and sticks and toothpicks. Everyone was completely amazed that Naruto could cause so much destruction on one jutsu.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto! Are you trying to kill her?!?" yelled Neji.

"Sorry, I overdid it a bit..."

"A bit! Thats a BIT!" yelled Temari storming over to Naruto, fan ready to smack him to the next century.

"Ahh sorry Temari! Ahh don't hurt me! I was gonna teach that to you!" cried Naruto backing away as fast as possible.

"Humph! You had better after trying to kill me with it!"

"Fine fine"

"Wow, the great and powerful Naruto who defeated the Kazekage, was beaten by the Kazekage's sister" said Neji sarcastically.

Every started laughing at that. The rest of the day Naruto used Kage Bunshins to help train his friends with those techniques. Everyone had a pretty hard time but they eventually started getting the hang of it.

"Alright, so if I used a weaker powered Byakugan I should be able to see the pressure points around a wound?" asked Neji.

"Yes, now try to heal this cut on my clone"

"Alright..." said Neji as he started to work on it.

"Hey Naruto! I think I got the jutsu down!" yelled Tayuya.

"Really demonstrate it on this clone" said Naruto as a clone poofed out of nowhere.

"I seriously want to know how you did that without seals..."said Tayuya "Oh well..._Henji Zenshinfuzui!_"

Naruto's clone suddenly could not move and fell on it's face.

"Perfect. Now remember, the more chakra you pump into it, the longer it lasts, but the less chakra you put in it the more potent it is. Try to find a balance"

"Alright alright, Kami what an fun yet annoying technique to learn"

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Lee.

"What is it Lee?"

"I'm not sure I can learn this technique since I can't use enough chakra to do simple jutsu"

"Well I actually made this technique thinking about your chakra handicap"

"Really"

"Yea, this technique requires very, very, very little chakra. So little in fact that all you really need is enough to make an element which is the simplest thing to do. Even someone with only enough chakra to put into your pinky can use this technique. Try to use your chakra to make it wind based then spread little bits of it into your arms" taught Naruto.

"Alright...h-hey! I-I'm doing it! I'm using a Jutsu!(cries) My rival is not only my greatest opponent but my greatest friend too!"

"Haha, congrats Lee. Now start attacking the wood"

"Hai! Naruto- sensei!"

"Sensei!?! Hahaha you don't need to call me that. But it does sound nice"

Lee started punching the wood and sure enough, gashes were appearing on the wood. It was not as big as Naruto's but it was large enough to do serious damage when used against an opponent.

"Great job Lee. After you have mastered that try shooting the wind. Then after that I'll teach you how to put them into your legs since you seem to specialize in that"

"Thank you Naruto-sensei!"

"Sensei? Heh, It's actually quite nice to hear that"

"Naruto! Can you help me?" came Temari's voice.

"Yes Temari?"

"I can't seem to figure out how to use it"

"Temari, I designed that technique to be used not just with my own powers but also with a fan..."

"Oh you can use this with a fan? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Sorry, I was teaching the others. Now take out your fan and concentrate your chakra into blades of wind like any simple Wind jutsu"

"Alright, I have it around my fan like normal"

"How make them start flying around your fan while making sure it does not slice your fan to ribbons"

"What? That's impossible!"

"No it isn't...now relax"

Temari took a deep breathe not letting the blades of wind move.

"Ok, now try to make a path using your mind for the wind to follow"

Temari visualized a circular motion running around her fan.

"Now use a little chakra to push the wind blades"

Temari did and sure enough the blades of wind were flying around it.

"Perfect...now make it go faster with a little more chakra"

Temari did just that and soon the blades of wind were circling around her fan like a small hurricane"

"I did it!" yelled Temari.

"Good job Temari, now swing your fan and hard as you can"

"Alright" said Temari as she swung. The mini hurricane seemed to enlarge after leaving her fan and started chopping through the trees like Naruto's.

"You did it perfectly! I knew you would do it after only a few tries"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you are one of the best ninja I know" said Naruto with his hand behind his head and his fox-like grin.

"Naruto! Come help me with this" came Tenten's voice.

Naruto walked away not noticing the red faced Temari.

"Yes Tenten?"

"I just finished the first level but the second is freaking impossible!"

"That's what I thought too"

"How did you do it then?"

"Oh don't worry about how I did it because I figured out a better way then the way I used to do it"

"Really? Tell me!"

"Alright alright, first you already know how to move your chakra in circular motions right?"

"Yes"

"Well make 4 chakra paths. One needs to go from top to bottom and next to it is another chakra path that should go from bottom to top"

"That easy...what about the other two?"

"Ok while you have to other two doing that, try making one go exactly across the two paths making the chakra spin left to right"

"Damn thats hard..."

"Did you get it?"

"Yea but barely"

"The rubber is already close to bursting...ok try one more chakra path straight through those same two going up and down but keep it way from the on going left to right. Move that one right to left"

"Augh! No wonder only Yondaime, Jiraiya, and you can do this! It takes alot of chakra just for the second level"

"Concentrate Tenten. The rubber ball is close to popping"

"...Almost...got...it" strained Tenten.

Suddenly the ball exploded into pieces.

"Yata! I did it!"

"Great! Now for the easier part"

"Alright, let me eat a soldier pill first" said Tenten as she swallowed one "Ok I'm ready"

"Now make a smaller version of the one you just did, make it almost half the size of the ball"

"Your's was the size of a whole Rasengan though"

"Well I have alot more charka then you but this compact one will cause an explosion like mine since it is more compact. It will also use less charka"

"Alright...I...almost...Ok I got one" said Tenten as a small Rasengan appeared in her hand"

"Good, now use a little bit of chakra to shoot it like a shuriken"

"Alright...lets see...that tree looks like a good target" said Tenten aiming for a nearby tree "and...HA!"

The mini Rasengan flew at the true and right when it touched the tree, it blew the tree to splinters.

"SWEET! That was awesome!" yelled Tenten jumping up and down.

Afterwards everyone trained until they had perfected their own individual skills.

"Alright everyone! It's about 11:30 in case none of you noticed...you have all done excellently! I'm glad I had the chance to teach you guys these special Jutsu I actually designed for each of you. I hope these skills will make you even stronger. Now everyone go home and get a good rest" said Naruto who was speaking like a teacher.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei" yelled Lee.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that. By the way Lee, keep come back after you master it using your legs and I'll teach you the other techniques of what I like to call my _Kouseitan'i Genko Hissatsuwaza _**(Element Fist Fighting Style)**" said Naruto.

"I will teach the technique you showed me to the Hyuuga clan members and write it into our scrolls" said Neji.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then" said Naruto as he Shunshin-ed away.

Everyone waved goodbye to Naruto and the others as they made their way to their own individual homes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki Base**_

* * *

"I feel Pretty! Oh so pretty!" sang Itachi while he danced around in his underwear.

"What the hell are you doing Itachi!?!" yelled their leader, Pain. 

"Sir! Itachi has apparently gone insane for no apparent reason" said Kisame.

"Ohh! I love this song!" said Deidara as he joined in Itachi and they started singing a duet.

"Sir...can I PLEASE get another partner?" asked Sasori "I can't tell if he is a guy or girl anymore and his singing is horrible!"

**(I told Itachi to do the disclaimer but her did not listen to me)**

* * *

**Me: Yay! Background on Naruto's past and what he is like. Those techniques are mines and if you want to use them at least mention my name.**

**Naruto (emo): They all sucked.**

**Naruto (Nice): They all rocked!**

**Naruto (E): Grr! I said they sucked! Now prepare to die!**

**Me: Wierdos. They are both wierdos.**

**Itachi: GK!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DANCE IN MY UNDERWEAR SINGING THAT!**

**Me: I warned you! So shut up!**

**Itachi: (grumbling about "Kill" and "Revenge")**

**Me: Well I hope you all liked it. This chapter is leading up to something but I won't tell you what just yet. If you guys have a slight clue as to a what you think will happen, review and say "Don't do it" in caps. Well see ya when I update again.  
**


	3. Truth Revealed! Jinchuuriki Power!

**Me: Oh my god! 1500 hits already O.O! I'm so happy I'm downright drunk! Hits are like Author's Wine hahahaha.**

**Naruto: Crap he's gone insane!**

**Kisame: We are all gonna die noooooo!**

**Itachi: Mommy hold me...oh wait I killed her...damn**

**Kisame: Haha! Well at least my mom is alive. But shark mothers sometimes eat their children so I am never going back to her**

**Naruto: Wow...its times like this I wish I knew who my mom is...**

**Me: Aww...your sadness made me sober. Oh well, time to start writing. Zetsu! Say the disclaimer or else!**

**Zetsu (black): What are you going to do if I don't?**

**Zetsu (white): Can't be worse then Itachi's**

**Me: I'll force you to eat Sasori's cooking if you don't  
**

**Everyone is Akatsuki: OH MY GOD! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!**

**Sasori: Even I don't eat my own cooking! It's pure torture. It tastes so horrible even I can taste it...and I have no taste buds!**

**Zetsu (both): FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GK DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US EAT SASORI'S COOKING!**

**Me: Fine, I _might _let you off. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Pain: And I thought _I _was evil. He makes me look like a cute little kitten.  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up happier then usual the next morning. He didn't know why and once again forgot about his mask. He got up as usual and did everything as usual. He ate his instant ramen because he was too lazy to cook that morning. He put on his jacket and boots then left the house on his way to visit his friends since he had the whole week off. As he walked down the street...It happened. 

"Looks like the demon is back" whispered one villager.

"What? I thought he died" said another.

"Dammit, so did I" said a third.

Naruto suddenly remembered he forgot my mask his emotions that morning. It didn't matter to him though. They had pushed him. They had gone too far this time. They had angered him. They are about to die. This is not gonna end well...

* * *

Temari woke up in her hotel feeling great. Yesterday she learned a brand new jutsu and hung out with Naruto (even if they were not alone). She reminisced about what happened last night when Naruto unknowingly flirted with her. Temari always liked Naruto, especially after he saved her brother and inadvertently her life as well. Temari grew up afraid that Gaara would kill her and people avoided her like the plague all because she was related to Gaara. They thought of her like she was a disease or an omen. They thought if she was around, her brother might show up or something along those lines. Even her father ignored her. He was too busy trying to kill his own son even though it was his fault Gaara ended up the way he was. The only person Temari got along with would have been her other brother Kankuro and that was a rocky relationship in itself. Kankuro played with his dolls a little _too_ much. Temari was forever in Naruto's debt after he saved her brothers and herself. It was thanks to him Gaara changed for the better ad became the Kazekage and made her life and Kankuro's alot easier. People stopped hating Gaara and accepted him for what he was. 

"Naruto...we are so different yet you seem to know exactly how I feel at times. How do you seem to know what its like?" Temari asked herself.

She decided on one thing. She will ask him! And with that in mind she went to find her fellow blonde.

* * *

Tenten was working that day with her parents. They owned the local weapons shop in the main part of town called Weapons of the Soul. As she was working she was constantly distracted by her thoughts. She kept remembering last night with Naruto. She constantly wondered why he was so willing to teach all of them. As a matter of fact, she always thought Naruto disliked her, thats why she never stayed near him for too long. She had a crush on him ever since the Chuunin exams when he showed how hard he worked to beat Neji. She had heard that Naruto's real dream is to be recognized by the people of the village. It was a dream alot similar to her own dream. She wanted to be recognized as well for her skills and to make her own family proud of her. She always wondered why Naruto was so compelled to be recognized. He was always very strong and a kind person. Thats why she liked him so much. 

"I wonder what Naruto's doing right now?" said Tenten, not realizing that she said that out loud.

"Naruto?" asked her mother with a raised eyebrow "Is he your boyfriend?" she teased.

"N-no, he's just a friend" said Tenten failing to hide her red face.

"Don't lie to me, you've been distracted all day. If you want to see him, go ahead" said her mom while she remembered her own childhood.

"Really? Thanks Mom, see you later" said Tenten as she rushed out the door.

"Hehehe, kids" laughed Tenten's mom.

* * *

Tayuya was just like the others. She was also thinking about her blonde idiot. She was sitting around her home which Naruto had helped build after she was enlisted as a citizen of the Leaf and was made an official Leaf Kunoichi. She remembered how it all happened too. After her defeat from the Sand-nin Temari, she was nearly crushed by the trees on top of her. She should have died once it hit her but she didn't because her curse seal had protected her. Eventually her curse seal broke from the strain and she was left on her own. She cursed the gods wondering if they were keeping her alive so she felt all the pain. She was conscious because of the pain and stayed awake there for almost 2 days. On the third day she was starting to finally lose consciousness. She knew she was not going to live for very long if she stayed under there but her flute was broken and she was pinned by almost 3 trees. As she slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness her vision went hazy. She thought she heard some twigs snapping and a voice but she thought she was hallucinating. She let out a loud groan and saw an orange and yellow blur before passing out. The next thing she knew she was awake in what looked like a cave. She swore when she woke up because she could feel pain all over her. Someone heard her and came by. Tayuya looked up to see a young kid the had bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and a large orange jacket. She instantly recognized him as the kid whose teammate had tried to kill her. She had asked Naruto is he was going to kill her but he said no. Of course she was suspicious at first but he started healing her with some strange orange chakra. He left her there and came back almost every night with some food and medicine. She had asked him why he helped her but he always said that he could never leave a person to die. Eventually she was completely healed and went with him to Konoha. He made sure no one attacked her as she went to the Hokage's office. Naruto negotiated with the Hokage and eventually she gave in and let Tayuya stay but only if she told them information on Orochimaru. She told them as much as she knew and then, with Naruto, left. The next day she had asked to be registered as a Leaf-nin and the Hokage gladly accepted. Afterwards Naruto helped build her house and she lived in Konoha ever since. 

"I'm glad that he saved me from dieing. If it wasn't for him my life would either be over or a living hell. He has helped me on so many occasions yet I never got to truly express my thanks" said Tayuya to herself "Augh! What's wrong with me? Don't tell me I've fallen for him. Whatever, maybe I'll go check on him"

* * *

Someone finally said it. They told him to die. They called him the demon. They threatened him. And you know what? Naruto was PISSED OFF! 

"THAT IS IT! I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU ALL...HAD BETTER...PREPARE TO...DIE!" yelled Naruto as his chakra started flaring up from rage...15 years worth of rage!

Naruto started attacking everything in sight. He did not care if he knew them or not. His rage blinded him to everything. The only thing he saw in front of him was prey. He wanted to see them scream. He wanted to watch them squirm. He wanted to make them beg for their lives, right before he ripped it right out of them. Naruto ran left and right, his rage making him a deadly killing machine. A few ANBU came down trying to kill him. They were waiting for him to finally snap and be allowed to kill. Naruto saw them coming and ran at them so fast the 1st two didn't know what hit them as they were sent flying over 50 miles away from Naruto. The others got mad and started attacking.

"Prepare to die you accursed demon!" yelled one, trying to slash at Naruto with a ninjato but missed and was sent flying into the ground with a kick.

"You don't deserve to live" screamed a woman's voice from under the ANBU mask as she started throwing senbon needles.

"Monsters like you should never exist!" yelled another woman as she started throwing Shuriken and Kunai.

"_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!_ **(Shadow Shuriken)** _Kage Senbon no Jutsu! _**(Shadow Senbon) **_Kage Kunai no Jutsu!_ **(Shadow Kunai)**" yelled a man as all the thrown weapons multiplied to thousands.

"AUGH! You guys don't understand anything! I'll show you what kind of pain I went through! I'll show you all, PERSONALLY!" yelled Naruto as the thousands of weapons closed in on him.

* * *

"Sir! The demon child has gone berserk and is attacking the villagers!" cried a Hyuuga messenger to Hiashi Hyuuga. 

"What have I said about calling him that. He has gained the trust of this family long ago"

"Sorry Hiashi-sama, but he is attacking the village!"

"...Send in Neji"

"Neji? He says he is busy perfecting something"

"Perfecting something? No matter tell him I am calling him"

"There is no need sir. I am here" said Neji as he walked through the door "who is this "demon child" that you say is attacking the village?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you this Neji but...it is Naruto"

"WHAT?!?! That's impossible! Naruto would never attack the village! He loves the village!"

"Ahh my dear nephew...he hates this village more then you hate that seal on your head"

"What?"

"No more questions! Go find him and calm him down!"

"Y-yessir!"

Neji leaped away over the Hyuuga housetops this mind wondering what happened to Naruto. On his way he spotted Lee.

"Lee!"

"Neji? What is going on! I hear screams and I sense a large chakra source!"

"Naruto is attacking the village!"

"What! Naruto-sensei?!?! He would never do that!"

"That's what I asked my uncle, but our ninja said they saw it with their own eyes"

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"My uncle just told me he hated the village more then anything. I have no clue what he means"

"We must hurry to calm him down. I have never seen Naruto truly in a rage before, and with his power, I never want to have to face him. But this is a desperate time. We must help him!"

"Guys!" came the voices of Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya "what is going on!?!"

"Naruto attacked the village!" yelled Neji and Lee both at the same time.

"WHAT!?!?!" came a unisoned reply.

"We don't know! We have got to stop him before he kills anyone!"

"Lets go then instead of talking here!" yelled Tayuya.

The 5 of them headed for the district the commotion was coming from.

* * *

Naruto had just defeated 286 ninjas ranging from Chuunin to Elite ANBU. Naruto did not kill them. He wanted them to feel all the pain he had felt for the past 15 years. He was just about to attack another group of civilians when he sensed some familiar chakra signatures. He was too angry to figure out who they are. 

"Shikamaru! Use it!" yelled Ino as she came closer.

"Alright! I really don't want to do this but..._Kagemane no Jutsu!_ **(Shadow Imitation)**" yelled Shikamaru as his shadow caught Naruto's "Success!"

"Chouji! Now!" yelled Ino.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu!_ **(Partial Multi-size Technique)**" yelled Chouji as his arms grew to the size of boulders and grabbed Naruto.

"Alright then _Shintenshin no Jutsu_" yelled Ino as she enter Naruto's mind.

Ino entered Naruto's mind and was afraid for her life. Naruro's whole mind was warped and looked like a giant hallway with doors. The moment she went inside she felt as if she had given up on life. Ignoring the sudden change of attitude she wandered around. She needed to find the main room so as to take control of the body. She entered one labeled Memories because she was curious. What she saw would scar her for life. She saw Naruto getting beated by kids and adults alike. She was him getting attacked with weapons and him running for his life. She closed the door faster then Lee could yell "Flames of Youth".

"Alright...I am never going to be able to forget that..." said Ino, as she started walking around again.

This time she entered a door called Control thinking it was the right one. she was right but...the moment she opened the door she found herself inside what looked like a sewer.

"What the hell? What is this place?" Ino questioned herself.

She kept walking and found a large chamber with a gate. The gate was huge and intricate with a small piece of paper on the middle. It read "Seal". Ino walked in further and saw to her dismay, Naruto.

"What are you doing in my mind Ino?" asked Naruto with a cold voice.

"N-Naruto? What are you asking me for?!? You are the one attacking the village!"

"They deserve it. They all deserve to die"

"What? What is wrong with you Naruto? You never acted like this before!"

"Oh you would know wouldn't you? You all _think _you know who I am. Well guess what? You know _nothing _about me!"

"W-what are you talking about? We know alot about you. Like...umm...you are very kind and always smile alot..."

"WRONG! You are all bakas. You never saw through my charade. You never noticed anything, not even when we were walking down the same street 2 feet away"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't trouble yourself Ino. Your small mind cannot comprehend. Leave now or get hurt"

"How dare you threaten me! I outta stick you in that cell over there!"

"HAHAHA! That cell? You don't even know what it is do you?"

"It's...it's a cell! Something you stick stuff into"

"Right. So why is it closed?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll show you then" said Naruto as he snapped his fingers disabling a genjutsu over the cell door.

**"Hahaha. Nice job kit. She never suspected a thing!****"** said a giant red entity behind the cell door.

"Wha-what is that thing!"

"Leave now, or prepare to die!"

"Dammit. I have no choice...Kai!" yelled Ino as she left Naruto's mind.

Ino returned to her own body after her little trip. She blinked once then turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Lets get outta here!"

"What?" yelled Shikamaru "You just had him"

"Trust me! You don't want to know what I saw in there and I am never heading back, even if my life depended on it!" yelled Ino before running away.

"Wait! Dammit! Chouji lets go!"

"R-right!"

The three left and on the other side 5 people came by. They saw the destruction and mayhem around. Neji used his Byakugan and found out none of the civilians and ninja were dead. It was practically a miracle in Neji's eyes. Naruto turned to look at them thinking them to be prey. Naruto charged at them only to have them scatter.

"Neji! Tenten! Tayuya! Lee! Surround him!" yelled Temari.

"His chakra is growing! At this rate he might just destroy all of Konoha!" yelled Neji.

"What do we do!" screamed Lee narrowly avoiding a deathblow by Naruto.

"I don't kn-AHH!" screamed Temari as Naruto charged at her.

"Prepare to die! HAHAHAHA! _Rasengan Dandoudan!_ **(Spiral Ball Missile)**" yelled Naruto as a Rasengan went flying at Temari.

Temari was afraid. She saw it coming. It would kill her if it hit. She saw her life flash before her eyes. She screamed and did the first thing that came to her mind.

"_Fuuton: Jaianto Funshi Shippuden!_ **(Wind Realease: Giant Decapitating Hurricane)**" yelled Temari choosing the attack Naruto taught her yesterday and helped her perfect.

The hurricane did not have enough concentration in it to cut anything but the force was able to turn the glowing orb around and hit Naruto right in the stomach before blowing up in his face.

"What the? How did that happen?" asked Neji.

"I don't know! I just used the first thing that came to my mind!" yelled Temari.

"Everyone! I think there was a reason Naruto taught us those jutsu and techniques! It must be to stop him incase this should happen!" yelled Neji "Try using the techniques Naruto taught us!"

"Alright! _Gufuu Genko!_ **(Tornado Fist)**" yelled Lee as he started attacking Naruto at a distance "I see! He gave me a powerful attack that I can use up close and far away! He knew I can't beat him in a pure Taijutsu match!"

Naruto jumped out of the was of the air blades coming at him from Lee. Those air blades are made of pure chakra which can seriously hurt him. Unknowingly he got right in range of Tayuya's new Jutsu.

"_Henji Zenshinfuzui!_ **(Instant Total Paralysis)**" yelled Tayuya, as she saw Naruto suddenly freeze "Tenten! That should give you enough time to hit him with a full powered _Rasengan Dandoudan_!"

"I see! Alright then..._Rasengan Dandoudan_!" yelled Tenten, firing a perfect bullseye on Naruto.

Naruto started to sway a bit from the damage but his rage still blinded him. He saw Neji and rushed him hoping to at least score a hit on him before running out of power after getting hit with those powerful techniques. Neji saw him coming and was too late to get into a Juuken stance so he used Naruto's special acupuncture technique on Naruto. Neji completely forgot that the technique was to be used for healing but did not care and struck Naruto by combining the acupuncture with his special _Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho _**(Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) **and created the _Hakke Issen Keiraku _**(Eight Trigrams One Thousand Points) **and hit every single pressure point on Naruto's body. Naruto stumbled then fell off the roof. The 5 ran down to their fallen friend to see if he was ok.

"I...am...glad. I trusted...the right...people...to learn those" said Naruto before he passed out.

"Hey! They got him!" yelled a villager.

"Yea! Come one lets kill him now that he's unconscious!" yelled another.

"WHAT?!?!" asked Tayuya.

"He didn't kill anyone! We are taking him to the Hokage!" yelled Neji.

"What! Are you demon lovers? Kill him now!" yelled a third villager.

"Demon? What do you mean!" asked Temari.

She never got an answer as a kitchen knife flew past her.

"Damn! We better get out of here!" yelled Lee while the others looked freaked out that Lee had swore.

The five quickly grabbed their friend and headed to the Hokage's office for rest, healing, and possibly answers.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were buried in paperwork and complaints. They had heard Naruto had gone berserk like Jiraiya predicted but they could not do anything to help him at the moment. There were people yelling at her to allow them to kill the boy and others were complaining about possible deaths. 

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade, pushing a pile of paper away from her "I'll stop him after you all LEAVE THE DAMN ROOM!"

"You guys are not allowing us to plan and think of a course of action against the child!" yelled Jiraiya, obviously pissed off.

"Kill the boy now! He probably killed off hundreds of people with that damn demon!" yelled a villager.

"Naruto is not that cruel! He would never stoop so low as to use your ideas!" yelled Shizune.

"I SAID GET OUT!" yelled Tsunade again, this time punching the table with her fist, breaking it in half.

Everyone immediately shut up out of fear and the villagers left the room in single file.

"Jiraiya, why did this have to happen today?"

"I don't know Tsunade. He was fine yesterday, but it was a close call. I hope he is ok"

As if Kami was watching and decided to help them, Neji, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, and Lee carrying an unconscious Naruto walked into the room. Tsunade looked like she was gonna cry, Jiraiya was thanking Kami, and Shizune fainted.

"Hokage-sama! Help Naruto!" yelled Lee.

"Shut up and tell me what happened" said Tsunade.

"Well, we are not sure as to why he suddenly attacked the villagers but he had knocked out, on my guess, nearly 300 civilians and ninjas" said Neji.

"Are any of them dead?" asked Shizune after waking up.

"They are all alive. I'm amazed he didn't kill any of them. It took us 5 to beat him"

"Wait, wait, wait. You _five_ beat him who just knocked out _three hundred_ without breaking a sweat? How did you do it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well you see, last night Naruto was training, and he knew we were spying on him. He flushed us out with powerful techniques that he later taught us. We used those techniques on him" said Tenten.

"Really? So he did teach someone _those_ jutsu..." said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by "those" jutsu?" questioned Tsunade.

"Well, Naruto designed some special skills and jutsus all by himself. Some of them he told me was a fail-safe. I did not know what he meant by that but now I do. Temari, please explain to me the techniques you all learned"

"Uhh, alright. Naruto taught me the _Fuuton: Jaianto Funshi Shippuden no Jutsu _**(Wind Release: Giant Decapitating Hurricane)**, which creates a hurricane like wind that cuts through acres of trees easily. Apparently it can also be used to reflect oncoming long distance attacks. I learned that after knocking back a jutsu Naruto used and hit him with his own jutsu" explained Temari.

"Sir! I learned the _Gufuu Genko_ **(Tornado Fist)** which allows me to attack up close or from a distance. I do not know if it can be used for anything else..." said Lee.

"Ahh Lee, you got a good one" said Jiraiya.

"I did sir?"

"Yes, the _Gufuu Genko_, is a part of a special fighting style that Naruto developed using all the elements. What he probably did not tell you is the secondary effect that the style holds. The elements are made so minute that you can use it, but the compact size allowed the chakra ro become refined and is able to slash the very chakra the opponent is using"

"Amazing! Naruto made that style by himself?" asked Tsunade since Lee was too busy thanking the unconscious Naruto for giving him such a wonderful technique.

"Yes, as I have told you, he actually has an I.Q. over 300. He is alot smarter then Shikamaru"

"AN I.Q. OF WHAT?!?!" yelled Neji.

"His I.Q. is 302. He is a super genius"

"Amazing...oh yea. My technique is the _Rasengan Dandoudan_ **(Spiral Ball Missile)**. It can be used with a Level 2 Rasengan and with the compact size can be just as strong as a normal Rasengan. It explodes on contact with any object. I'm also unsure as to what it's secondary effect is" said Tenten, hoping hers had a secondary effect too.

"Hahaha. Don't worry Tenten. Your's has a 2nd effect too. The _Rasengan Dandoudan_ has the ability to destroy any wall or barrier and disable any genjutsu. How do you think Naruto gets out of those?"

"Oooooh" was all she said.

"So Neji. What did he teach you?"

"He taught me a Juuken style acupuncture. It can heal wounds faster and prevent them from getting infected almost as good as Tsunade's medical ninjutsu"

"NARUTO MADE WHAT!?!?!" yelled Tsunade.

"Ahh, so Naruto really did design that jutsu for a Hyuuga. I should have guess he would teach you the _Juuken Shinji _**(Gentle Fist Acupuncture)**. Did you know Naruto respected you on a level that rivals even Sasuke's?"

"He..he did?"

"Yes, he respected you for trying your hardest to be recognized by your clan even with that seal on your head"

"Really...I never knew. I always thought he hated me ever since I nearly killed Hinata"

"He knows you missed her heart on purpose"

"What!?! He saw me miss?"

"Yes. He saw you. By the way, want to hear what your 2nd effect is?"

"Yes"

"You know that there are over 800 acupuncture points on the human body right?"

"Of course. I studied it after training with Naruto"

"Due to this, you can still strike all their _tenketsu_ **(Chakra Points)** when you hit all their other points. In other words you can still block their chakra"

"How is that different from my normal _Juuken _**(Gentle Fist)**?"

"Did you notice that Naruto stopped moving after you hit him?"

"Uhh...yes"

"Did your normal _Juuken_ prevent movement?"

"No...Oh I see! Since I hit all of their pressure points, I make their whole body numb and prevent them from moving. Naruto won't be able to move an inch after he is hit from that"

"Exactly! It is a defensive, offensive, and supportive technique all at the same time!"

"Naruto...really is a genius..." said Shizune.

"Now to get to the part that the 5 of us want answered immediately" said Temari.

"And that would be?" questioned Tsunade.

"Why do all the villagers call him a demon!"

"...Dammit...we have no choice but to tell them now" said Jiraiya.

"Shizune, Jiraiya, go around and get all of Naruto's friends and all the teachers that know him like, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and I think Anko should come too"

"Why bring the teachers?" asked Shizune.

"To help if anything gets too...emotional. Now go!"

Jiraiya and Shizune left while Tsunade got to work healing Naruto. 10 minutes after she started everyone came into the building.

"What is going on here!" yelled Kiba.

"I heard someone attacked the village..." said Shino.

"It was Naruto..." said Ino who still remembered what happened inside Naruto's mind.

"Why were we called in?" asked Kurenai.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" yelled Tsunade.

Everyone shut up.

"Now as you teachers know, Naruto is a very...special child" started Tsunade.

"Wait a second Hokage-sama! You know that you are about to reveal an SS-class secret to these children right?" asked Gai.

"Yes so shut up. Children...as you all might have heard every now and again, there is someone in the village known as the "Demon Child". Well, we are here today to tell you why. Naruto here is the child that everyone talks about"

"What! Naruto is not a demon!" yelled Kiba jumping out of his chair, clearly disliking people accusing his friends.

"We know Kiba, sit down. Well, to tell you all the truth...Naruto is what we all call, a _Jinchuuriki_ **(Human Sacrifice)**. I hope you all know who the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _**(Nine-Tailed Fox) **is right?"

"You mean the great demon the Yondaime slew at the cost of his own life?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, well the truth is, the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, actually sealed the beast inside a newborn infant at the time of October 10th. That child is none other then Uzumaki Naruto. He is the vessel of the Kyuubi. Please do not hate him for this. He was an unwilling participant in the who thing"

"So thats what it was!" cried Ino collapsing on the floor.

"Ino! What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"The thing I saw inside Naruto when I sent into his mind. When I went inside I saw it locked behind a cage. Naruto was talking to it. He told me that none of us here truly understand him but I did not know what he meant..."

"Uhh...he might not have been talking about the Kyuubi in that instant..." said Jiraiya.

"If he wasn't talking about Kyuubi then what was he talking about?" questioned Gaara.

"I was talking about my life!" came Naruto's voice behind them all.

Everyone glanced over at Naruto. His eyes were dull blue, like there was no life in them. He seemed to exude gloom like no tomorrow.

"N-Naruto?" stammered Tsunade as she felt misery and dread coming off him in waves.

"Why do I suddenly feel as though life is pointless?" asked Shizune.

"He has his mask completely off..."said Jiraiya.

"His...mask?" asked Neji.

"Yes Neji, my mask. The mask you have seen everyday. This is the real me. No smiles, no grins, no sparks in my eyes. Just the living embodiment of pain and misery. You all thought I was the unforgiving, never-giving up person I used to be? Ha! He died when I was 3"

"What is wrong Naruto?" asked Shino, who amazingly was creeped out by the real Naruto.

"Don't worry about it too much. you will all see my mask by tomorrow. You don't even need to see me. I know you all hate me for being a demon. I am nothing but a blood thirsty demon. I kill innocents and live of their blood. I-"

SMACK!

Gaara had slapped Naruto. Everyone was amazed to see Gaara looking enraged.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto! You sound like...well ME! What happened to my friend. Listen Naruto, I understand how you feel. You even said it! It was you who prevented me from that life. You who showed me I could still live without the loneliness. You taught me lessons on life that have given hope and happiness to not just me but hundred of people. You are not a demon Naruto. If anyone says otherwise I will personally kill them" said Gaara.

"Thats right Naruto! You have always been there to cheer me up. Even when Sasuke left, you listened to my selfish wishes of asking you to bring him back. You showed me I can improve my life so I can be helpful. It was thanks to you I am what I am today" said Sakura

"I agree. You showed me destiny did not rule my life!" stated Neji.

"You showed me anyone can be strong with work!" said Kiba.

"You showed me that I should continue to follow my dreams!" said Lee.

"You saved my life on more occasions then you would ever know" stated Temari.

"You showed me never to give up on anything" said Tenten.

"You showed me kindness when no one else ever did" stated Tayuya.

"You showed me how to be braver and become stronger" said Hinata, without stammering on any word.

"You are my friend..."said Shino. **(Ok...I have no idea how he helped Shino in any way. Can someone review and tell me)**

"You showed me the that not everything is troublesome if you set your mind to it" said Shikamaru.

"You showed me whether you eat alot or not, you can make a great ninja" stated Chouji.

"You showed me that hard work can get you loved just as much as looking good" said Ino.

"What Temari said" answered Kankuro.

"You showed me I have alot to live for" said Tsunade.

"What we are all trying to say brat, is that we all don't care if you are a demon or not. You are Naruto, our friend, our teacher in a way, and in some of our eyes, our hero" said Jiraiya.

Naruto was shocked. He did not know what to say. Years without knowing what love is had made him cold and kept himself hidden behind a mask. But as his friends said all that, he felt as though a great weight was lifted off of him. It was as is Kami started to soften his heart up. For one in Naruto's whole life, he smiled. He smiled a real one that reached not just his eyes, but his very soul. He knew now he did not care if some people hated him. He only cared for the precious people in the room with him at the moment.He did not need his mask. He finally thought of something to say. Sure it would be completely anti-climactic but he didn't care.

"Thank you, from the very bottom of my heart. You have all showed me I do not need my mask. I really have no idea what I would do without you" said Naruto with a smile that seemed to make the whole room brighten and take away the tense mood.

"Your welcome" said the whole room.

Everyone then started leaving the room but 5 people stayed.

"Naruto. Did you teach us those techniques just to stop you?"

"A little yes and no Neji.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I wanted to teach you those things because they are a sign that with or without my mask, I trusted you 5 more then anyone else"

"Why us?" asked Temari.

"Well, I respect Neji more then anyone I know because he also lived his life with a seal on him yet he still worked hard against it. Lee here worked just as hard as me to be recognized by everyone and I respect that so much I made a style that I am going to teach him. Temari, you understand my pain alot because your brother is just like me. Tenten works hard like me and Lee to also be recognized, but also she is one of the few here who works hard for not just herself but her family as well. Finally Tayuya here also knows the pain of loneliness since you told me you had a pretty crappy childhood as well. You all have my utmost respect"

"Wow, I never knew you thought about us that way..."said Tenten.

"Now I know why you understood me so well" said Temari.

"So thats why you treated me so nicely, you understood me too" said Tayuya.

"I am glad my respect for Naruto-sensei is sent back at me tenfold" said Lee.

"I...don't really have anything to say. No one has ever said something like that to me" said Neji.

"Well guys, we had better go...OH WAIT! I just remembered something. Neji come here"

"Huh? Umm alright..."

"Take off your hitai-ate"

"But my seal!"

"Don't worry! Take it off"

Neji took off his hitai-ate to show his cross-shaped seal on his head.

"Alright. Now hold still for a second"

Naruto gathered a large amount of chakra into his hands.

"Naruto! Your not going to try to rele-" started Neji but was interrupted as Naruto yelled out his jutsu.

"_Kagonotori Fuki...Kaiin!" _**(Caged Bird Freedom Unseal)**.

There was a sudden burst of green light as the seal on Neji's forehead disappeared. Neji felt drained a bit but was still able to stand. He took a mirror off of the Hokage's desk and looked into it to check his head. The seal was gone.

"Naruto! How did you? When did you? What did you? I don't know what to say..." was all Neji could mouth.

"You don't need to thank me. I spent alot of my time learning about seals. My knowledge on seals rivals even the Yondaime's. Don't worry about getting the seal again because that seal I used is permanent. You can never be put under that seal again and neither can your children"

"Th-thank you Naruto...I can't thank you enough"

"Its the least I can do for my friend"

The other 4 who were watching could do nothing as Naruto left the room. They were too shocked at what they saw. Finally the shock wore off and everyone said something.

"Wow handsome and smart" said Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten at the same time. They looked at each other as Lee and Neji looked at them.

"What did you all just say?" said Neji as he retied his hitai-ate around his neck, he wanted to show off his forehead to the main branch family.

"N-nothing..." said all of them at once.

"Lee...I think we should go now"

"Alright" said Lee as both Neji and him left the three girls alone.

After the two boys left, the three stared at each other.

"What was it you said back then?" asked Temari is a very sweet voice that she was obviously faking.

"I didn't say anything" said Tayuya in an equally sweet voice.

"Oh, I''m sure I heard both of you say something" said Tenten equally sweet.

Suddenly everything in the room got darker from the atmosphere. Temari was glaring at Tenten and Tayuya while the other two were doing the same to them.

"I thought I heard you say something about Naruto" said Temari.

"So did you" said Tenten.

"Ok lets cut to the chase! Who here likes Naruto?" yelled Tayuya.

All three of them raised their hands.

"Ok now that is a problem" said Temari.

"Who thinks they deserve him?" questioned Tenten darkly.

Once again all three raised their hands.

"I deserve him! I understand what he was going through the best!" said Temari her fan slowly coming out from behind her back.

"No I deserve him. His dreams are like mine and I can love him best unlike you two" said Tenten, drawing out a sword from nowhere.

"Hah! I understand his loneliness best becuse my childhood is almost exactly the same" said Tayuya pulling out a flute.

"He saved Gaara and is Gaara's best friend. I have the best relationship currently and it will only get better!" Temari shifted into a battle position.

"He trusts me more then both of you since he saved me even thought I was an enemy at one point" said Tayuya, her flute near her mouth.

"Not only are you both former enemies, but you are both older then Naruto by over two years!" stated Tenten, also shifting to a battle position.

"Ha! We are all older then him! You're a year older then him, and Tayuya is three years older" said Temari, crouching to prepare for anything.

"It does not matter since he would not care about age. I look better then you both anyway!" said Tayuya, preparing to blow her flute.

"Ha! You both are a bunch of ugly hags!" yelled Tenten preparing pounce.

"Bring it on Shit-head! Sand-Bitch!" yelled Tayuya as her music started.

"Get ready for an ass kicking Musical Whore! Sand Witch!" Tenten said as she swung her blade.

"Prepare to eat dirt Singing Banshee! Man-lady!" yelled Temari, her fan opening wide.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Akatsuki base**_

* * *

"Hey Deidara! Prepare dinner for us!" yelled Pain.

"But it's not my turn, un" said Deidara.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Itachi.

"I have the chart" said Kisame.

"The next person to cook is...OH MY GOD!!!!" yelled Zetsu.

"It's that time of month again!" yelled Deidara.

"So you are a girl?" asked Sasori.

"What? No! It's your turn to cook!"

"WHAT?!?!?! It's Sasori's turn? QUICK ORDER TAKE OUT!" yelled a fearful Pain.

"We can't! We are all broke!" said the other Akatsuki members.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled everyone.

* * *

**Me: For everyone who wanted to see a cat fight...TOO BAD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pain: He really is evil!**

**Naruto: Aww man! I wanted to see that**

**Kisame: You aren't the only one...hey...Zetsu is unconscious!**

**Itachi: What happened?**

**Me: I made him eat Sasori's cooking.**

**Zetsu: Evil...Bastard!(faints)**

**Itachi: Good thing I burned my food with my jutsu.**

**Kisame: I washed mines down a river.**

**Pain: I put mine on Zetsu's plate after he tried to throw away his.**

**Me: I forced Zetsu to eat Pain's and Mine's. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Akatsuki: He scares us so much...**

**Me: Review people or else Pain will inflict...pain...on you!  
**


	4. Love Is Very Complicated

**Me: HOLY CRAP! 4000 Hits! Wooooooooo! Glad you all liked it so much. Now where did I leave off...?**

**Naruto: Large cat fight!**

**Me: Oh yea!**

**Naruto: People who are reading my stories! Since you all loved my little skits with the random members of Naruto's world, I have decided to just turn them into mini-omakes! Yay!**

**Pein: Ohh! I love omakes! They are so funny!**

**Deidara: That's right, un!**

**Sasori: What is this chapter's omake?**

**Me: Well, at a request of a reader (cough) BackYard (cough) I made Akatsuki go to the Zoo!**

**Kisame: Yay! The Zoo!**

**Orochimaru: Can I go to! Please please please please!**

**Me: How the hell did you get in here! Fine I'll let you go, but only if you say the disclaimer**

**Orochimaru: GK does not own anything in Naruto, but he should because he is the nicest, fairest, greatest-**

**Me: Stop kissing up! You can go!**

**Oreo: Yay!**

**Itachi: Lets go now!  
**

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Neji, and Lee were all listening on the other side of the door to the Hokage's office to the conversation going on inside.

"Should we really be eavesdropping on those three?" asked Shizune, the only one with a guilty conscience.

"Hell yea! I've never been more proud of the brat" said Jiraiya, quietly so that only those 5 heard.

"My otouto is growing up (chibi cry)" said Tsunade, wiping some tears.

"So this is why Tenten has been talking about Naruto so much ever since he left" said Lee.

"She did? I didn't hear her mention him" said Neji.

"Maybe because you are a genius and could figure it out too easily" stated Shizune.

"Does that mean you all think I'm an idiot?" asked Lee in a sharp tone.

"No! No! Of course not" answered Jiraiya quickly.

"Hey guys! I think they are about to fight!" said Neji.

"What?" said the other 4 at the same time.

* * *

Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten were going at it like hell! Tenten struck a blow to Tayuya with her sword but was blocked by the flute, unfortunately it left her unguarded from a giant fan that smack her in the side. Tayuya was sent crashing into the table but Temari had to start defending herself with he fan because somehow Tenten had drawn a 2nd sword and was slashing at Temari with both of them. Tayuya joined back in by using her flute to disorient the other two with her music. The sound waves were messing with their equilibrium making them sway and their attacks less powerful. Tayuya started smacking Temari across the face with her flute while Tenten shook off her disability and slammed into Tayuya with the dull ends of her swords. Temari took this chance to shake off the music lover and swing her fan to blow both of them across the room. Her attack missed Tayuya since Tenten knocked her out of range with her swords but Tenten was left wide open for the wind. She was thrown to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall. Tayuya struck Temari in the stomach with her fist then kicked her over to Tenten. Tenten moved out of the way and slashed at Tayuya who was only able to block the first sword. The 2nd skimmed across her stomach and left a small bleeding gash. Temari got back up and swung her fan at Tenten who felt it connect with her back and was once again sent into the other wall. Tayuya the tried to stab Temari with he flute and would have succeeded if Temari hadn't opened her fan, thereby causing a a rip from the flute. Temari got pissed and swung her fan for another wind strike but Tenten saw it coming and kicked Tayuya right into Temari to stop the attack. Tayuya started going after Tenten while she blocked the flute that was coming after her. 

"Ok that is IT!" yelled Temari as she started gathering chakra.

"You want to play rough? I'll show you fuckers rough!" yelled Tayuya as she started gathering chakra too.

"You aren't leaving me out of this!" stated Tenten as she too gathered chakra.

"Try this attack on for size! _Sabaku Naruto!_ **(Desert Maelstrom) (Cool huh, I found out Naruto also means Maelstrom and not just fish cakes)**" yelled Temari as a whirlwind filled with sand appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh yea?!? _Karyuu Sakushi! _**(Swirling Lyrics)**" yelled Tayuya as she started playing her flute causing sound waves to spin around the room which cause internal damage to the body.

"Don't forget me! _Chakra Jigenbakudan!_ **(Chakra Time Bombs)**" yelled Tenten as a large balls of charkra started flying around the room from all the wind and music.

* * *

Neji, Lee, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune heard the last attacks. They did the only thing they could think of at the moment. They ran like little girls. 

"Holy shit! The place is gonna blow!" yelled Tsunade after she ran out the door with the others.

"Do you think they will survive doing that?" asked Neji equally afraid. **(If any of you saw the filler where he was forced to eat "Curry of Life" then you know what face he is making)**

"Of course they will. They will be seriously fucked up though!" yelled Jiraiya.

"RUN FASTER! Those bombs don't last for very long! I should know, I helped her with it!" yelled Lee running faster.

"What!?! How much longer until it blows?!?" yelled Shizune.

"It should blow in about...5...4...3...2...1...EVERYONE HIT THE DECKS!"

They all took cover behind a large rock and...KABLAM! The top half of the Hokage's office was blown to bits while an unconscious Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya were scattered around the outside. The five watching went to their aids immediately. Neji and Lee helped Tenten, Jiraiya and Shizune helped Tayuya, and Tsunade went for Temari.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

* * *

Naruto slept through the whole night very peacefully. He woke up completely energized and feeling better then ever. He had never slept that well in his life. 

_"Wow that was a good rest. Maybe it was the acupuncture"_

**"Or it was the fact that no one hates you"**

_"What do you want you damn fox"_

**"Nothing. You haven't visited in a while so I got bored"**

_"It's not my fault. I was busy"_

**"Yea. Busy having fun with those girls"**

_"What? I was never with anyone. I just helped train Neji, Lee, Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten"_

**"I saw you training with them. You seemed to hang around the three girls ALOT longer then the guys"**

_"No I wasn't!"_

**"Yes you were"**

_"No I wasn't"_

**"Yes you were! You know you like them. I can read your thoughts too so you can't lie to me"**

_"Shut up!"_

**"You are happy that they don't hate you even though you have me inside you"**

_"Who wouldn't be after finding out your friends don't care if you have a demon in you"_

**"But you seemed more happy when those three said it"**

_"Shut up!"_

**"Hahaha! Little Kit is growing up"**

_"I hate you so much"_

**"Thanks I try really hard to. So which one?"**

_"Which one what?"_

**"Which one do you like most?"**

_"I don't know"_

**"AHA! So you do like them!"**

_"What I never said that!"_

**"You just admitted it!"**

_"Augh! I did not!"_

**"I can read your thoughts. You want hug them and squeeze them and call them "George"!"**

_"What?"_

**"Sorry, I was reading Dr. Suess. But I was right about the first two parts"**

_"No I don't"_

**"You know you wanna"**

_"Nope"_

**"You want one of them to love you"**

_"No"_

**"You like them alot but you were afraid they may leave when they found out about me"**

_"..."_

**"No response to that huh?**** You have nothing to fear. They don't hate you even with me"**

_"..."_

**"Oh I see. You don't want them to be shunned as "demon lovers" by the village. Humph. You are truly pathetic"**

_"Hey!"_

**"Don't you yell at me! If you love them then protect them!"**

_"What do you know? It's not like you have a family"_

**"I do have one Kit. As a matter of fact I have 12 kits of my own"**

_"When the hell did that happen?"_

**"Before I was sealed in you, I was happily married to another demon fox. Her name was Hatsuyuki no Mesunokitsune.**** (Hatsuyuki means First snow, Mesunokitsune means Vixen or female fox)**

_"You know what? I don't wanna know. I'm leaving"_

**"Hey wait get back here!"**

Naruto did not hear the Kyuubi's last words before he left his mind. Naruto left his apartment and headed for Hokage tower. The moment he got there he was dumbfounded. The whole top half of the building was destroyed in what looked like a large explosion. He saw Tsunade calling out orders for repairs.

"Obaa-chan! What the hell happened!"

"Oh Naruto-kun! There was a gas leak and someone was using a Katon jutsu" Tsunade quickly lied.

"Wow, thats odd"

"Hey Naruto-kun can you make some Kage Bunshins? We need about 200 more people for everything"

"Oh, all right..._Furukonpa Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Complete Shadow Clone)**" said Naruto as 200 clones appeared.

"_Furukonpa Kage Bunshin?_" asked Tsunade.

"Yea, these ones won't disappear unless they are hit with a killing blow, their chakra runs out, or I dispel them"

"Wow, thats quite amazing"

"Were there any injured in the blast?"

"Oh now that you mention it, Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten were caught in the blast. They are at the hospital"

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so!"

"I patched them up so they are all fine. They are in rooms 16-A, 16-B, and 16-C if you want to visit them" said Tsunade, practically pushing him in the direction of the hospital.

"Alright, thank you Obaa-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran off.

_"Ohh, I wonder what those girls will do now"_ thought Tsunade.

Naruto was jumping along the rooftops heading for the hospital when he was distracted by his "guest".

**"You seem awfully concerned about those three Kit"**

_"Shut up you damn fox! Who wouldn't be after finding out your friends are hurt"_

**"You didn't rush to that fat kid or the Hyuuga boy when they were hurt after you came back from trying to bring back that Uchiha brat"**

_"Uhh..."_

**"Hahaha. Stop talking to me and go to your girlfriends if you are so worried"**

_"Huh? They are not my girlfriends!" _thought Naruto as he turned beet red and left the fox by himself.

Naruto made it to the hospital and ran down the hallways to search for his friends.

_"Damn, which rooms did Obaa-chan say again?"_

**"16-A, 16-B, and 16-C"**

Naruto tried to ignore the fox but went to hallway 16 anyway. He went to the first door which read 16-A. He opened the door to find...3 girls arguing over something.

"It's all your fault we are stuck here" yelled Tayuya.

"How is it my fault! It was thanks to Temari's wind blowing those things around!" yelled Tenten.

"Hey! It was your damn jutsu that..."

Naruto coughed to get their attention. All three of them turned their heads so fast Naruto was amazed they didn't get whiplash.

"Naruto-kun!" said all three at once, before they started glaring at each other again.

"...Are you three ok? Because I'm pretty sure you should all be resting after getting blasted by that explosion"

"Oh please don't worry about us Naruto-kun" said Temari in an overly sweet voice.

"Yes, we are all patched up from Tsunade-sama" said Tenten also in a sweet voice.

"We are all _very_ glad to see you Naruto-_kun_" said Tayuya, emphasizing the -kun part while glaring at the others.

At this point Naruto was starting to feel a _little_ uncomfortable from the tension in the room. Genius or not he never uses his brain much and did not see the signs that Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya looked ready to strangle each other. This is what happens when 3 tomboy-ish girls like 1 guy. **(If none of you noticed this I have one thing to say. Naruto's taste in girls is gonna be like his Dad's. His mom was also a tomboy hahaha) **The three continued their glaring contest for a couple minutes before one of them beckoned Naruto over.

"Hey, Naruto-_kun_" said Temari "can you come over here for a few minutes"

Naruto walked over to the group of "friends" and stood between the three.

"Are you worried about us Naruto-_kun_" asked Tenten leaning a little closer to Naruto.

"You don't have to worry too much" said Temari, also leaning a bit closer.

"We are _very_ glad you came to visit" said Tayuya as she came an inch closer.

_"What the hell did I just walk into?"_ thought Naruto, not noticing that the three were practically competing to see who gets to Naruto first.

**"This is better then cable T.V."**

_"Can you help me outta this?"_

**"Nope, and even if I could I wouldn't"**

_"Damn fox always watching me suffer"_

The three were squeezing up against him making him feel _really_ uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time.

_"Kami, help me"_ thought Naruto.

Suddenly, his prayers were answered in the form of one Haruno Sakura.

"Uhhh...what is going on here?" asked Sakura as she walked into the room.

The three girls immediately took a step away from Naruto and said at the same time...

"Nothing"

"Riiight...Uh...Anyway...you three need to rest so go lay down on the beds in the room. None of you are sully healed, even with Neji's new _Juuken Shinji_ **(Gentle Fist Acupuncture)** combined with my healing. You must all rest, and since you are can all fit into this one room you will all be staying here"

"Alright" grumbled all three girls at once.

Naruto was still standing there wondering what the hell just happened to him.

"Naruto...Naruto! Hey! Earth to Blonde Idiot! Hey are you listening to me!" yelled Sakura, snapping her fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"What? Huh? Wha? Oh, hello Sakura-chan"

"What is wrong with you now-a-days? First you make us all a buffet, then you attack the village, now you space out all over the place. Do you need to be examined?"

"What? No!"

"Then get out, visiting hours are not for another hour!"

"Awww, but Sakura-chaaan...I can't leave my hurt friends behind" whined Naruto.

"So you want me to leave you here all alone with three crazy girls?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes...wait what?" yelled Naruto as Sakura left via Shunshin with a smirk on her face.

"Dammit! I hate it when people outsmart me!"

**(Temari vs. Tenten vs. Tayuya! Begin!)**

"Oh Naruto-_kun_" giggled three girls behind him.

Naruto gulped loudly. He suddenly remembered what it meant to leave him here all alone.

"H-ha-i?" said Naruto weakly not turning to face the girls.

"Whats wrong Naruto_-kun_?" said Temari in a fake worried tone.

"Did you really want to stay to help us get better?" said Tenten seductively.

"If you do you need to turn around" said Tayuya.

Naruto slowly, almost barely moving, turned around. The three were already 2 inches from his face when he looked.

"A-are you th-three ok?" stammered Naruto.

Temari pushed the other two way before answering "I'm fine Na-ru-to-_kun_" edging closer on every syllable while ignoring the killing intent coming from the other two.

Suddenly Tenten grabbed her and slid her over to Tayuya before returned to Naruto.

"You don't need to worry about them very much, they are just fine. Although I think my chest hurts a bit, why don't you check?" she said while grinning, ignoring the glares coming from the other side of the room.

Tayuya moved up and dragged Tenten back to Temari. Naruto saw her come back.

"Are y-you all s-sure you-ouch! I bit my lip!" stammered Naruto, as he indeed bit his lip.

"Aww, poor Naruto-_kun_. Does it hurt? Let me kiss it to make it better..." said Tayuya trying to kiss him before Temari and Tenten grabbed her ribbon and pulled her back.

Naruto was _really _uncomfortable now. _"Dammit, I should not have asked Sakura to leave"_ thought Naruto.

**"Man it's getting good. Where did I leave my popcorn?"**

_"Where the hell did you get popcorn? How do you even cook anything in there? Wait? Why aren't you helping me!"_ yelled Naruto inside his mind.

**"In order...I learned I can transfer food here by forcing you to do a sealing spell while you are asleep, 2nd I made you seal a kitchen in here, 3rd this is fucking funny as hell!"**

_"Can you at least tell me what they are doing?"_

**"Look for yourself"****  
**

Naruto left his mind to check the situation. He picked a very bad time to space out because the moment his senses came back he felt like he was being stretched. Tayuya was grabbing his legs, Temari was grabbing his right arm, and Tenten was hanging onto his left as they started pulling on him.

"What the hell?!?!" yelled Naruto as the shock wore off, but the three ignored him.

"Let go of him!" yelled Temari pulling him to her side.

"No! You let go!" yelled Tenten pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you both let go?!" yelled Tayuya pulling him in her direction.

Naruto could swear that he felt he had just gained a couple inches. He thinks he has finally figured it out.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? Are you all horny or what?" yelled Naruto.

The three dropped him down almost immediately. Their competition had lead Naruto to believe they are a bunch of sluts who were very horny **(My opinion on Sakura sometimes. For you Sakura fans out there, I don't hate her but she makes me mad a few times)**. They began to reconsider their actions at that point.

_"What have I done? He probably hates me now" _thought all three.

"W-we're sorry Naruto..." apologized Tenten staring at the ground.

"Huh?"

"We didn't mean to get so out of hand..." said Temari finding the door suddenly fascinating.

"What are you-" continued Naruto, but the others were up to their necks in guilt and depression and ignored him.

"You can leave if you want..." said Tayuya choosing to stare at the corner of the room.

Naruto was confused now. Apparently his guess was a very bad one. He thought they might have been injured on the head, stimulating something. _"Great, now I feel guilty"_

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't mean to make you all depressed! Now just tell me whats wrong" said Naruto softly to the three.

The girls looked at him

"The three of us really like you Naruto" stated Tenten slowly.

Suddenly everything clicked into place in Naruto's brain. It was like he finally found where to put the puzzle pieces in a 1000 piece set. The glares, the atmosphere, the funny looks, and the arguing. He had thought they were arguing about the fact that they got caught in the blast of the Hokage building. The strangeness might have came from medicine or a head trauma. Now everything was perfectly clear. Well almost everything but the main idea was in place.

"You wha?" was all Naruto could think of at the moment.

"She said we really like you" said Tayuya while Temari and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"We wanted to tell you but we got in each others way. We kept trying to outdo each other to see who would get to you first" further explained Temari.

"If you don't like any of us we understand perfectly..." said Tenten as the three of them went back to their beds slowly.

Naruto was silent for a moment, contemplating on what just happened.

**"This just turned into a reality T.V. soap opera. Three girls all pining for 1 guy. This is good (munches on popcorn) entertainment. So what now Kit?"**

_"...I'm more surprised that they like a demon like me"_

**"Ugh! Are we going to have to go through this AGAIN? You are not a demon, I am. I live in you, I am not you. Although with three girls after me I sometimes wish I was HAHAHA"**

_"What do I do?"_

**"You are smarter then that lazy kid, you come up with something. Now where did I put those ribs?"**

_"Damn unhelpful fuzz butt"_

**"Hey! I heard that!"**

Naruto left his companion to himself as he thought of what to do. If he left right then and there, he would have broken the hearts of three of his most trusted friends. They wanted more from him but he found it almost impossible to choose three. He really did not want to hurt any of them.

_"What to do, what to do...I GOT IT!"_ thought Naruto as he worked out his "prefect" plan.

"Listen up you three, I like all three of you alot too..."

All three girls perked up at this and stared at him. They were happy as can be.

"But there are three of you and only 1 of me"

The girls rivalry instantly flared up again as they stared at their competition.

"So to decide, I propose that I go on a date with each of you. 1 day will be spent on each of you. Whoever I like most will be my girlfriend"

All three jumped for joy. They rushed at Naruto and gave him a group, bone-crushing, bear hug.

"Ohhh Thank you Naruto!" said Temari who was hugging his stomach.

"You mean you will give all of us a chance?" asked Tayuya who was hugging his left side"

"Thank you sooo much Naruto!" exclaimed Tenten, who was on his right side.

"Alright alright. You three need to heal first so we can start tomorrow"

"Who will you date first?" asked Temari as she let go of him.

"Umm...hmm...thats a predicament that I will leave to the three of you. I am going to leave now so you have to deal with that on your own" said Naruto as he rushed out the door.

"Are you three thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tayuya.

"Yeah...ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" yelled all three as they formed various signs with their hands.

* * *

Naruto was jumping along the rooftops headed for the one person he needed to see, the Hokage. He sped up and landed right in front of the building that this morning was completely wrecked. When he got there the whole building was completely rebuilt and actually looked bigger, sturdier, and extremely fancy. 

"NANI?!?! How the hell did they rebuild the place so quickly?" gaped Naruto as he landed in front the a now amazingly detailed oak door.

Naruto opened the door to find that the new front office was big enough to fit over 200 people since him and all of his clones were still there.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Shizune from across the room.

"Hello Shizune-neechan. How did this place get rebuilt so quickly?

"How else? Your clones did it"

"Tsunade must have made them work pretty hard" said Naruto as he looked at his clones.

"You ain't kidding Bruddah!" said one clone who sounded Jamaican.

"Errr...Naruto, did you know that your clones are so good they have their own personalities? asked Shizune staring at one of the Narutos who seems to be break dancing.

"Yea...it can get a _little _weird sometimes" said Naruto as he saw another clone pull out a guitar and start singing.

"Hey, that one over there is a midget..." said Shizune pointing at a midget sized Naruto.

"Ha, must be the one in every set. Just like in all the cartoons when there are hundred of copies and one midget"

"Your right. Why is that one eating so much?"

"That one has Chouji's personality but Kyuubi breaks down all fat so it can never be fat from the foods"

"I wish I could do that. There was one that constantly kept trying to kill himself but failing miserably"

"Oh him, he's the emo of the group" said Naruto pointing to the one that kept cutting itself only to heal again a second later"

"HEY! I'm not emo! Nobody understand's me! You don't understand me and you _are _me! (cuts himself while crying)" says the emo-Naruto.

"Shut the hell up!" said one Naruto who seems to be the angry one.

"Umm...Naruto...could you please put these guys away. It's getting really weird now" asked Shizune while she watched one Naruto start stripping.

"AHH! Don't take off your clothes! Kai!" yelled Naruto making them all disappear before that last Naruto could take off his underwear.

"Thank you Naruto. Now what are you here for?"

"Oh sorry, got off track, I am here to see Obaa-chan"

"Sorry Naruto she is in a meeting with Jiraiya"

"Perfect! I wanted to talk to him too!" said Naruto dashing down a new hall way that lead to a door that had the Kanji for "Fire" written across the oak.

Naruto crashed through the door to see Tsunade drinking sake, Jiraiya talking to Kakashi about his new book, and another clone of Naruto's who was trying to outdrink Tsunade.

"What the hell? What kind of meeting is this?" said Naruto while the others stared at him.

"Naruto! How many times have we told you to knock before crashing into a room" slurred his clone.

"Hey Naruto-kun...when did you make more clones?" said Tsunade, clearly drunk out of her mind.

"Brat!" yelled Jiriaya as he jumped over the now unconscious clone and Tsunade and put Naruto into a headlock.

Naruto quickly used a Kawarimi on Kakashi.

"What the?" gaped Kakashi as he found himself in a headlock.

"I needed to talk to you and Obaa-chan. Kakashi-sensei...could you leave?"

"Sure Naruto" and with that Kakashi did his trademark two fingered salute and disappeared. Naruto walked over to Tsunade and called out his jutsu..."_Arukooru Kumihosu_ **(Alcohol Drain)**" as Naruto's hands glowed and she placed his palm over Tsunade's stomach.

"Wha?" said Tsunade as her senses suddenly turned back to normal without a hangover.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me that" said Jiraiya.

"Obaa-chan, are you alright now?"

"Yea yea, I'm fine Naruto-kun. Whatever you did worked wonders"

"Ok I need you help on something" said Naruto as he started fidgeting.

"Really? And what would that be?" asked Tsunade as she and Jiraiya locked eyes.

"Well when I went to the hospital..." started Naruto.

Tsunade looked and Jiraiya while he looked back. They knew instantly it involved the girls.

"Wait hold that thought...Shizune, get in here!" yelled Tsunade into a speaker.

Immediately Shizune came in to see them.

"You may continue Naruto" Tsunade inquired.

"But Shizune-neechan..." said Naruto but was cut off.

"Ignore her Naruto" said Jiraiya as he whispered something in Shizune's ear which caused her to grin.

"Alright...well as I was saying when I went to the hospital to check up on Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten I ended up...uhhh..."

"You got asked out by the three of them right?" said Jiraiya.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, the real reason this place was destroyed was because Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten accidentally blew it up after fighting over you" said Tsunade.

"NANI!?!?" yelled Naruto trying to absorb the information handed to him.

"Yea, so Naruto...who did you choose to go out with?" asked Shizune.

_"I know he picked Temari!" _thought Tsunade.

_"He must have picked Tenten!" _thought Jiraiya.

_"Tayuya and him are good together. He must have picked her!" _thought Shizune.

Little did Naruto know, the three of them made a bet on who Naruto would choose.

"Well...I sorta...ended up with...all three...of them..." Naruto blushed after saying it.

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled the three who were listening.

"You...you got a date with all three?" gaped Shizune.

"Did you know you are my favorite student?" asked Jiraiya, completely forgetting the bet.

_"Wow, even Naruto's father never had that many girls going after him at once"_ thought Tsunade.

"Yea, well...I'm having 1 date for a whole day for each girl. I'll then choose who I like best. The only problem...I've never been on a date before...or have been loved for that matter..." Naruto was beet red after his speech.

"Jiraiya get out of my office now!" yelled Tsunade.

"What? But I need to help my pupil in this kind of situ-" started Jiraiya.

"I will not have you teaching him how to get in a woman's pants, now GET OUT!" yelled Tsunade preparing a super charged fist.

Jiraiya ran out of the door faster then Gaara runs from water.

"Ok Naruto. First thing's first. When it comes to dating women, choose a place both you and your date will enjoy. What do you know about the three?"

"Well...Temari is into botany and so am I to a good point so a place full of flowers for her. Tenten loves to travel around to new places she had never been to before...I think I have the perfect place to bring her. Finally Tayuya is obviously a music lover and would enjoy a place that offers soothing music and a good atmosphere"

"Good. Now how would you act at a date?"

"Uhh...I be myself?"

"Yea yea, but what will you do to make them enjoy their date more?"

"Umm...be a gentleman?"

"Wow, did Jiraiya tell you that?"

"No, I guessed"

"Well good guess then. You need to be kind and sincere, listen to her when she talks, and _do not _stare at any other girls. When she is talking watch her face, not her body. And one big hint for dating, you should pay for the food if you go to a restaurant"

"Well that last one seemed obvious"

"Alright now...what would you talk about in a date?"

"Umm...I dunno"

"Ask the girl more about herself, and try to avoid a conversation that involves your job unless the girl is interested"

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Umm...basically yeah"

"Great...maybe I can learn more about them from her friends and family"

"Thats a good idea Naruto. Try to see what they like and then maybe come up with a present for them"

"Yea yea, thats Obaa-chan" yelled Naruto as he ran out the door.

Tsunade sighed while sitting on her chair. Shizune left the room seeing that Tsunade wanted to be alone for a bit.

"I hope he find more happiness then I ever did" said Tsunade to herself, while looking at a picture of her little brother and Dan, her former lover.

* * *

Naruto decided to visit Tenten's home first since it was closest. As he entered the store that was Tenten's house he immediately saw the man who usually sold him weapons. He walked up to the man who was always very kind to him. 

"Hey old man!" yelled Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, how are you today?" asked Tenten's father.

"I'm fine"

"Do you need anything today?"

"Well yea..."

"What do you need?"

"Well you see I...kinda have a date with your daughter...and I was wondering..."

"You WHAT!?! Naruto, you had better not disappoint my daughter or else I'll-" started Tenten's dad.

"Whoa whoa! I came here to learn more about her so that I can make her happier" cried Naruto shielding himself incase weapons should start flying.

"Really?" asked Tenten's father suddenly becoming nicer.

"Yea...so what does Tenten like to do besides travel?"

"Depends on what you're asking for. Do you mean dreams or hobbies or something?"

"I know her dreams so what are her hobbies?"

"Well, other then training, she really likes to collect weapons"

"I really should have figured that..."

"Well, she has alot of weapon's already but there are hundreds of weapon's she doesn't have. For example, the Hidden Mist village's weaponry are the most refined and deadly around. That's why their swordsmen are so deadly. But then again, the Hidden Star village has been known to design weapons that are both beautiful and have special powers inside of them. Tenten has actually been trying to get a Star Village sword but someone always buys the one she wants"

"Really? How much do they cost?"

"You don't want to buy one yet, trust me. Those things have been known to be worth their weight in pure gold"

"Whoa. That is alot. Thanks for the advice old man!"

"Alright. Treat my daughter nicely or else!"

Naruto left the store and headed to the hotel Jiraiya was staying at. Naruto went to the room he was staying and luckily for him he was home.

"Hey Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto as he ran into his teacher's room.

"What do you want brat, can't you see I'm busy with my new story?"

"Let me borrow your transportation scroll!"

"You mean the one that lets you go anywhere you've already been too?"

"Yea that one"

"Why?"

"To get ready for my dates"

"Ohhh! Why didn't you say so! Here it is" said Jiraiya as he handed Naruto a sky blue scroll that had a picture of a soaring hawk on it.

"Thanks Ero-sennin" said Naruto as he opened the scroll, used a little chakra, and thought of where he wanted to go.

Naruto disappeared from Jiraiya's room and ended up right in the middle of Sunagakure in all it's sandy galore. Gaara had returned home a little while back so Naruto knew Gaara was in his office. With a simple Shunshin, Naruto appeared outside the Kazekage building.

"Halt! State your name, village of origin, and reason for visit" said a guard at the door.

"Umm, Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure, meeting with Kazekage" stated Naruto.

"Did you say Uzumaki? Oh, I am very sorry. Please go right in"

The change in attitude startled Naruto for a bit before walking into the front office. Naruto walked in and noticed the place looked very fancy. There was a glass chandelier in the middle of the room. A picture of Gaara in his Kazekage robes was framed along the top wall. There was a list of laws that stated rules and regulation inside Sunagakure. There was a small glass statue of Naruto in his Nice Guy pose. There was a...

"WAIT! WHAT THE!" yelled Naruto, shocking some of the people inside the building.

Naruto was too busy staring at the glass statue of himself. He was standing in his "Nice Guy pose" and next to his leg was a miniature fox with nine tails. A gold plaque was on the black Onyx stand that read "Uzumaki Naruto: A friend to those he cares for, A demon to those who injure them. All who see him please pay him the utmost respect otherwise see law number 46". Naruto instantly looked at the list of laws again and searched for Law 46. He found it and it read in apparently Gaara's own handwriting "Law 46: Uzumaki Naruto will be treated with the utmost respect. Those who do not abide by these rules are to be jailed for 1 week's time".

"Gee, I don't know if I should be complimented or nervous" said Naruto re-examining himself in the glass.

"Sir please keep it...OH! Uzumaki-san!" yelled the receptionist after she looked at the statue then back at him "I'm sorry, I did not know it was you. Please accept my apologies."

"It's alright, I don't mind" said Naruto, giving her a fox like grin before asking "Is Gaara in?"

"Kazekage-sama is currently in a meeting on the 2nd floor" said the receptionist, who was glad Naruto was a nice person.

"Alright thanks" said Naruto as he walked up the stairs.

"What? Uzumaki-san! The meeting is private!" yelled the receptionist.

Naruto did not hear her and continued up to the 2nd floor. Once he got there he headed for the meeting room to find his friend. Outside the door stood two Jounin gaurds. One was none other then Baki, Gaara's former teacher.

"Ahh, Hello Baki-san!" said Naruto as he walked up to him.

"Naruto-san how are you? Are you here to meet Gaara?" asked Baki.

"Hey, who is this guy Baki?" asked the nameless guard.

"William! This is the same guy in the glass statue downstairs..." said Baki.

The other man visibly paled at immediately tried to apologize. "U-Uzumaki-s-san! I'm very sorry for not recognizing you!" stammered William.

"It's alright, I don't mind" smiled Naruto once again.

"Naruto-san here is a very considerate" said Baki.

The color returned to William as he thanked Naruto.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go inside" said Naruto opening the doors.

"What? Naruto-san! I wouldn't...Umm hello there everyone..." said Baki while looking at the leaders of Sunagakure.

"Hello, Gaara-sama!" said Gaara as he closed the door on Baki and went over to Gaara.

"Umm, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Hello Naruto" said Gaara smiling a little bit.

"Umm... Kazekage-sama, we need to get back to discussing the plans against Akatsuki. I believe your friend might need to go back out-" said an old man before Gaara interrupted him.

"This here is Uzumaki Naruto. I am allowing him to be her for this meeting" said Gaara.

"This is a meeting against Akatsuki?" asked Naruto suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes Naruto. Outside the borders of the Wind county, there have been reports of two unidentifiable people in straw hats and a black cloak with red clouds. One was said to be alot taller then his partner. He is apparently blonde and if my sources are correct, dealing in explosions of all kind. The shorter one has not been seen attacking the ninja and let his partner handle them. He have not seen his face or his weapons"

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

* * *

The meeting was finally over. Naruto amazingly had in those two short hours gained the respect and admiration of every council member inside. Naruto had started a bunch of counter plans for almost any situation for when the Akatsuki might attack the village.

"Great job, Naruto. If you don't make it as Hokage then I would gladly give my title of Kazekage to you" said Gaara.

"Hehe, thanks Gaara" said Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"So what brings you to Suna? It can't have been for that meeting"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to ask you and Kankuro about something"

"Alright then hold on for one moment...Anna!" said Gaara into a speaker.

"Yes Kazekage-sama"

"Me and Uzumaki-san inquire that you call in my brother, Sabaku no Kankuro"

"Yes sir"

10 minutes later Kankuro walked into the room in all his make-up wearing glory.

"Did you need me for some...Hey Naruto!" said Kankuro when he spotted his friend.

"Hey Kankuro, what you been up to?"

"Oh you know, same old stuff, fixing my puppets, arranging combat units for Suna, peeping on ladies in th-"

"Kankuro! Don't finish that sentence or else I'll have to tell Nee-chan" said Gaara.

"Oh right. That's what I wanted to talk to you two about" said Naruto.

"What happened to Temari!" asked Kankuro quite loudly.

"Don't worry, nothing happened to her, I just have a...sorta...date... with her" saying the last part quietly.

The two brothers looked shocked. Kankuro could not believe that Naruto was dating his sister but Gaara seemed fine. As a matter of fact Gaara liked the idea that Naruto was dating his sister.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-Naruto! And Temari!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kankuro.

"...I approve" said Gaara.

"What? Really?" said Kankuro and Naruto at the same time.

"I could not think of anyone better for her and besides, I would probably kill anyone that tries to date her other then Naruto"

"You do have a point there, so why do you need to see us about this Naruto?" asked Kankuro.

"Well, I want to make this date a good one but all I really know about her is that she loves botany. Does she have any interests Gaara?"

"Hmm...well I know she loves swimming, lilies, and her fan" said Gaara.

"Yea, there is so little water in Suna that she would enjoy swimming quite alot" added Kankuro.

"So basically flowers, especially the Lily, fans, and swimming. Thats a tough one. So little to work off of" said Naruto.

"Well, sorry, she never really said all that much to us. Before you beat the senses back into Gaara, she never said anything to us. After you did she still did not talk much. We are lucky to even know that much" Kankuro shrugged.

"Well thanks for the help. I had better head back to Konoha" said Naruto as he pulled out his scroll and teleported back to Konoha.

"Where did he get that scroll from?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know but we really need to get one" said Kankuro.

Naruto spent the rest of the day preparing for his dates, but first he needed to find out who he would date first. Naruto made his way over tot he hospital just in time before visiting hours stopped. Walking into the room the three were staying in he opened the door. Inside the three were still awake and they looked bored.

"Hey everyone" smiled Naruto as he walked inside the room.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled all three of them.

"Hey everyone. Did you all figure out who will date me first tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Yep! I won the rock-paper-scissors after the 57th try" said Temari.

"57?" questioned Naruto.

"Well none of us seemed to win" said Tenten.

"Wow to go all the way up to 57! Who do I date 2nd?"

"Me!" said Tayuya.

"I see, Tenten is last huh? Sorry Tenten but you all decided fairly" said Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto, as long as I get my date I'm fine" replied Tenten.

"Alright, I'm going to leave now so I can finish up everything" and with that he left to prepare all that he could.

_"Take that Sasuke! I got a date with three girls! You have never even had a date!" _thought Naruto as he mentally slapped Sasuke.

* * *

Somewhere in Orochimaru's Base

"OUCH!" yelled Sasuke as he was working on his Chidori.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" asked Oreo

"I feel as though someone slapped me and then ripped out my pride" said Sasuke.

* * *

_**Omake Chapter! Akatsuki, Zoo Pandemonium  
**_

* * *

Pein: Alright everyone! We are at the zoo! Everyone divide into pairs!

Orochimaru: I'll take Sasuke!

Deidara: Of course you will take Sasuke. Everyone meet back here in 1 hour!

(with Kisame and Itachi)

Itachi: Hey look! Sharks!

Kisame: Pssh, I'm better then...OMG! MOM! (Kisame dives in trying to rescue his mom)

Zoo Worker: (Uses net to catch Itachi) I caught the Weasel! I caught the Weasel!

Itachi: What! Hey put me down!

(with Deidara and Sasori)

Zoo Worker: Hey you! Why did you take this monkey out of the cage!

Deidara: What monkey?

Zoo Worker: The one standing next to you!

Sasori: What! I am not a monkey!

Zoo Worker: (Shoots stun gun)

Sasori: (faints)

(with Orochimaru and Sasuke)

Oreo: Ssssss? SSsss. SSSSSSss! (talking to the snakes)

Harry Potter: OMFG! IT'S VOLDEMORT! (attacks)

Sasuke: WTF? Harry Potter?!?

(with Kakuzu and Hidan)

Kakuzu: Hidan! Can't you read! They said don't feed the animals!

Hidan: (getting chewed on by a couple Lions) GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! I AM NOT A FUCKING BONE!

(With Pein and Zetsu)

Pein: I never knew this place had a plant exhibit...

Zoo Worker: HEY! Don't remove the plants from their tanks! (grabs Zetsu)

Zetsu: What the!?! Help! Pein-sama! Save meeeeee!

Pein:...Alright I'll save yo-OMG! Cotton candy! (runs off to but cotton candy)

Zetsu: Nooo! (cries)

* * *

**Me: Man! Writers block lasted for a day so I am back! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Naruto: I got a date with three girls omg!**

**Sasuke: Lucky bastard**

**Pein: Congrats Naruto. I have a new respect for you.**

**Naruto: Hehehe. I so rock!**

**Kisame: Damn, even Itachi never had 3 dates in one go.**

**Itachi: Shut up Kisame, at least my mom isn't in the Zoo!**

**Kisame: At least I didn't kill my mom!**

**Naruto: At least you had a mom!**

**Gaara: At least you never had a mom because you killed her while being born!**

**Naruto: Damn. That blows ours out the window.**

**Me: Gaara, you are not an emo anymore. Get over it! And while we are at it, readers! Review or else Deidara will stick a bomb up your ass and literally blow your ass up!  
**


	5. The Wind and The Tune

**Me: OMFG!!! 9000 HITS?!?! You readers out there completely rock!**

**Naruto: Shit! I gotta prepare for my dates!**

**Itachi: Hahaha! You have a _date_? Omfg! Who the hell would date you?**

**Naruto: Umm...Tayuya-chan, Temari-chan, and Tenten-chan**

**Pein: Wow he has three dates? Did you know you are now my official favorite Jincuuriki?**

**Hidan: I thought your favorite was the Rokubi...**

**Pein: Shut up! It's the Kyuubi!**

**Oreo: Sasuke-kun! Want to go on a date with me?**

**Sasuke: Hells No!**

**Zetsu: (pukes)**

**Naruto: (pukes)**

**Sai: (stares wondering what is wrong)**

**Me: That was disturbing...umm Gai! Say the disclaimer or else I will take away your green spandex and replace them with pink ones!**

**Gai: Pink is so YOUTHFUL! I want pink!**

**Me: Ugh! I'll say the disclaimer! Damn freaks. I do not own Naruto or any of the awesome characters (feels depressed)**

* * *

**_Day 1: Sun, Sand, and Wind Manipulators?_  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up prepared. He had went to bed after preparing everything he needed. He is ready, willing, and able to give Temari the date of her life. Naruto jumped off his bed and ran to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and for once in his life, he tried to comb his hair but fails miserably. Naruto decides not to wear his jacket but instead wear a dark crimson red T-shirt with orange marks on the sides that look like the ones on his cheeks. He wears long black and red pants and black combat boots. His hitai-ate is tied to his arm and his green necklace is visible to all who sees it. He picks up a bouquet of flowers picked by him, ordered by Ino. They were of course Lilies with a bunch of roses in the middle which make the bouquet look like a large flower instead of a bunch of them. He headed out the door and to the Grand Leaf Hotel where Temari is staying after she was let out of the hospital. When he got there he was greeted by Temari. She was wearing a blood red kimono top and black pants that clung to her legs showing off her nice tone. Her hair was let down to only two pigtails showing that her hair went all the way down to her back. 

"How the hell do you hide all that hair in ponytails?" asked Naruto, staring at her.

Temari just blushed as she felt Naruto's stare. Her blush turned a darker shade as Naruto gave her the bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh my, thank you soooo much Naruto-kun! Lilies are my favorite!" said Temari as she hugged him.

"Well, better get this day started" said Naruto "What do you want to do first? Its too early for any of the stuff I have planned"

"You had things planned?"

"Eheheh...yea. This is kinda my first date so I wanted everything to be perfect"

"Really? Don't worry then. This is my first date too. You can make breakfast since you cook better then most restaurants Naruto-kun"

"Haha! Alright Temari-chan! I'll cook you a better breakfast then last time!" yelled Naruto grabbing her to head to his house to make breakfast, not noticing he added -chan to her name and making her cheeks heat up.

_"10:58 Breakfast"_

Naruto finished cooking the breakfast for him and Temari. There was steak, ribs, chicken, rice, spaghetti, and glasses of OJ.

"Sugoi, Naruto-kun! If this is breakfast, I can't wait for dinner!" said Temari, watching the food with a small bit of drool ready to roll down her chin.

"Thanks Temari-chan, but dinner might not be this fancy" said Naruto, this time saying the -chan on purpose.

Temari was not listening as she took a bite of her steak. It tasted wonderful so she dug in. Naruto started eating too and the two ate, content with just each others company. Naruto decided to break the silence after a bit.

"Say Temari-chan, what's it like to live in the desert?"

"Hmm? It's alright I guess. Sure there is hardly and plants and sand as far as you can see, at night it has its own...how can I explain...its own unique beauty when the moon shines on the sand. The sand looks even better after a rainfall, even though I hate getting caught in the rain. The leftover water make the ground sparkle before it is absorbed into the ground"

"Really? That sounds nice. What about Konoha? How do you like it?"

"Well for starters it is a wonderful place. When I first came here I was amazed by all the plants and animals. To tell you the truth I thought only weaklings could come from a place that looked...too peaceful. But then I met the other Konoha 11. You especially proved me wrong. I am amazed that Konoha can even have so much forest. I guess it doesn't kid when people say it is the Village hidden in the Leaves"

"I bet when you got here you wanted to look at the plant life. I know how much you dabble in botany"

"You're no stick int he mud yourself. I see those flowers you have on the windowsill in your room. Some of those flowers don't even grow near the Fire country. For example, the Hidden Mist Village's White Wind-chime Flower. That must have cost you alot"

"Actually, I had a mission near there and I saw it growing around. While my teammates were doing other things I found some and took a few"

"Lucky you. Whew! That was a good breakfast" said Temari, putting down her utensils on her empty plate.

"I'll was them up later, it's time to go do other things" said Naruto, grabbing Temari's hand to help her up and out the door.

_"1:34 The streets"_

Naruto and Temari were walking around the shopping district in town. There were a bunch of guys who looked jealous to see Naruto with Temari. Many people of the village have actually asked her out but a certain red-headed brother would always get in their way. Naruto did not notice or care. Temari on the other hand noticed something different. As they walked down the streets, random villagers seemed to glare at Naruto or whisper something to others that caused then to glare. Temari knew why and with the way Naruto acted, it kind of unnerved her a bit.

"Don't you care Naruto?" said Temari quietly.

"Care about what?"

"The way everyone glares at you or talks about you"

"Don't worry about it Temari-chan. As long as you and all my precious people don't treat me like them, I don't give a shit"

"Alright...can we at least go somewhere without so many glaring people. It reminds me of when I was a child in Suna"

"Oh right...I forgot you had a similar treatment since you were related to Gaara. I'm sorry about that"

"It's alright Naruto-kun. Hey isn't that our friends?"

Sure enough, _all _of their Konoha friends were there. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tayuya, and Sakura were walking as a large group. Over the years, the villagers have called them by many things, Konoha 11 plus 1, Team Leaf, Will of the Fire Country, and even the Crazy as Fuck, Kick Ass Group of Problematic Teenagers.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Naruto catching their attention.

"Hello Naruto! Hey Temari!" yelled Ino.

"Good day Naruto, Temari" said Shino.

"Wassup Naruto, Temari?" asked Kiba.

"Hello Naruto...Temari" said Tenten, looking slightly saddened.

"Hello Naruto" said Tayuya, completely ignoring Temari.

"Hello Naruto. Hello Temari" said Sakura, watching Tenten and Tayuya.

"Its too troublesome to say hello to both of you" sighed Shikamaru.

"HELLO MY RIVALS!" yelled Lee, making half of them go deaf.

"Hello Naruto and Temari" said Neji, sweatdropping at Lee.

"Hey Naruto! How are you Temari?" asked Chouji.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. Good day Temari-san" stammered Hinata.

"Hey you guys. What are you all doing here today in such a large group?" asked Naruto.

"We were all having a group training. It became a sort of tradition after you left. You see, we wanted to make sure that all of us could work together like a large team ever since our failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. We don't want to screw up so we all adapted to each others fighting styles" explained Neji.

"Why are you training if you already adapted?" asked Temari, clearly impressed.

"Well, we had to adjust to the new attacks that a certain blonde haired teacher taught them" said Kiba, his voice dripping with envy.

"Ahh, sorry guys. I didn't know. I taught these 5 new jutsus for not only keeping me calm but also because I made the attacks just for them" sighed Naruto.

"So you left out the other 6? Thats not very fair Naruto. I always thought you liked all of us equally" said Ino, pouting with a signature _Puppy eyes no Jutsu _**(I don't even have to explain)**.

"Don't worry Ino, I have a special something for _all _of you. Maybe 2 days from now I can teach you all"

"For now...you are a little busy, riiight Naruto?" said Temari.

"Busy? What are you doing Naruto?" asked Shino, his interest piqued.

"Well...you see..." said Naruto with a slight blush.

"He has a _date _with me" said Temari finishing his statement, while looking directly at Tenten and Tayuya.

The moment everyone heard Hinata burned with jealousy, Kiba hated dogs, Shino took off his jacket while laughing like an idiot, Ino shut up, Chouji stopped eating, Shikamaru stopped staring at the clouds, Tenten started crying, Lee stopped yelling, Neji loved the Hyuugas, Tayuya randomly exploded, and Sakura stopped being a bitch. Elsewhere, Kurenai turned lesbian, Anko became nice, Gai got a good haircut and threw away his green spandex, Kakashi burned his Icha Icha books, Tsunade became young, Jiraiya stopped being perverted, The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Kamikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom, all revived from the dead, Sai regained his emotions, Oreo stopped being gay, Sasuke stopped hating his brother, Kabuto committed suicide, Zabuza and Haku revived from the dead, Kankuro stopped playing with dolls, Gaara turned gay and declared his undying love for Naruto, Pein quit being evil, Hidan died, Kakazu hated money, Deidara hated art, Sasori turned human, Itachi missed his family, Kisame turned into a dolphin, Zetsu stopped bing a plant, Tobi was a "bad boy", all of Konoha loved Naruto, the world stopped spinning and blew up. **(OMFG! I SCREWED UP THE WORLD!** **I felt scared writing this hehehe)**

"Hey! Naruto!" yelled Sakura, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha?" said Naruto snapping out of a some sort of trance.

"What were you doing?" asked Ino.

"Wierd. I suddenly saw the world getting completely fucked up. Who the hell is Sai?" responded Naruto.

"What the hell? Whatever. When did you get a date with Temari?" asked Kiba.

"Umm...yesterday" said Naruto.

"When you were is the _hospital_?" asked Sakura.

"Yea. I asked him for a date!" stated Temari, staring at Tayuya and Tenten.

"Now now Temari" soothed Naruto, seeing the tension between them.

Sakura noticed the tension and immediately remembered what they were arguing about yesterday. She thought it might be a good idea to leave now.

"Uhh...guys I think we should leave these two to their date. Remember to train us later Naruto" said Sakura, telling everyone to go.

"Err, alright. See you everyone!" said Naruto as he and Temari walked away.

As Naruto and Temari continued with their date Naruto noticed Temari looked a little sad.

_"(sigh) I wonder if this is worth it? Naruto-kun might choose Tenten or Tayuya after the next 2 days. Can I face that?" _thought Temari sadly.

"Are you ok Temari-chan? You look a little sick" said Naruto, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yes Naruto-kun" smiled Temari. _"At least I am able to be around him like this"_

"Alright. Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh? Umm...it is about...5:30"

"Perfect! Hang on Temari-chan" said Naruto as he grabbed Temari around the waist.

Naruto did not notice Temari's blush but instead was searching his pockets. After a couple seconds he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ha! Found it!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a sky blue scroll.

With a small spike of chakra, he and Temari disappeared.

_"5:37 Random Oasis near Sunagakure"_

"Here we are" said Naruto, putting Temari down, much to her disappointment.

Temari looked around and was instantly amazed. They were in one looked like an Oasis near Suna. She was sure it was never there before since she had explored much of the surrounding area before. The Oasis had a large lake in the middle with a really huge rock that poured water into the lake in a small waterfall. The sand outside seemed to give way to a small grassy area with large fruit bearing trees and flowers all over the place. It looked completely surreal as it stood out from the barren sand like Naruto's old orange jacket stuck out in a forest.

"W-where are we" gaped Temari.

"This...is _your _oasis Temari-chan"

"What do you mean mine?"

"I made it yesterday"

"How the heck did you _make _this place?" stared Temari.

"Well, Doton jutsus and Suiton jutsus are all you need. The main problem was where to get the water. After I searched around for a little bit I found an underground spring. Using a bit of water jutsus, I made the spring bigger and bigger. Eventually, it was like having an underground lake. With that rock over there, it pumps out all the water which in turn go through the sand like a filter and pops back through the rock completely clean"

"How did you get the trees and flowers?"

"I put them in myself. It was very hard to bring whole trees here but with a couple hundred shadow clones, it was easy. I had about 300 planting flowers while I had 500 planting whole trees. The trees should live for a very long time because the spring can last for about a couple hundred thousand years"

"So on a _date_, you would give a girl a _whole oasis_?" asked Temari jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yep. This is all for you Temari-chan. I hope yo-" was all he could say before Temari caught his lips in a very passionate kiss.

Temari pulled back blushing so red a tomato would get jealous. Naruto stood there dazed for a couple minutes before regaining his senses.

"Duhhh. Wow. Umm. Wow" was all he could say.

"Hehehe...I hope you liked _that _Naruto-kun"

"If that is what I get for giving you something, I'll have to give you more stuff" said Naruto with a large grin.

"That was for giving me a whole oasis. This is just because you look so cute when you're dazed" said Temari as she kissed him again.

"Hahaha, well save those for later. You can go swimming in the water you know. We have a little bit of time before I bring out dinner. Here is a towel. I know how much you like swimming so I bought a swimsuit for you"

"You did? It's not something too _revealing _is it?" giggled Temari.

"N-no! I would never!" stammered Naruto.

"Hahaha. I know, thank you Naruto-kun. Don't peek now" said Temari a little seductively as she started walking through the trees.

Naruto, at that moment was _very _much persuaded to peek on his blond companion. His feet started moving unconsciously after his training with Jiraiya. He took three steps before he forced himself to stop.

_"Must...not...peek...damn...Ero...sennin!" _struggled Naruto in his thoughts.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Konoha_**

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" sneezed Jiraiya before muttering "Someone must be thinking about me" 

He turned around to see that his sneeze alerted every female in the springs.

"PERVERT!" screamed all the girls.

"Ahh crap!" yelled Jiraiya as he started running away from the angry mob.

* * *

**_Back with Temari and Naruto_**

* * *

Temari walked out from behind the trees a moment later. She was wearing a crimson red top that covered the top of her chest to her upper stomach that was tied around her back and neck. Her bottom was crimson red short shorts that went down to her middle thigh from her hips. She had her hair let down from their pigtails which made her look very stunning. Naruto practically had a nosebleed just looking at her. 

"Not too _revealing _huh?" smirked Temari.

"W-wha! H-how did th-that happen?" stammered Naruto. _"I know perfectly well I bought something blue. I get the feeling Gaara has something to do with this"_

* * *

_**In the Kazekage's office**_

* * *

"AH-CHOOO!" sneezed Gaara causing his sand to explode. 

"What the?" cried Kankuro as the sand slid off him.

"I think Naruto must have found our little present" smirked Gaara.

"What? Hahaha! When did you switch them?" asked Kankuro.

"When they were eating breakfast. They were too busy to notice my sand"

"Think Naruto's gonna be hurt?"

"Nah. Temari wouldn't do that...I think"

"You think?"

* * *

_**Back with Temari and Naruto (again)**_

* * *

Naruto was staring at Temari when he sneezed. 

"Damn that Gaara" whispered Naruto under his breath.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I don't mind" said Temari slipping into the water.

"Hehehe...How's the water?"

"Why don't you join me?"

"Oh sure hold on a min-WAIT WHAT?!?"

"Come join me Na-ru-to-_kun_" said Temari, using her finger in a "come here" wave.

"Uhh...I need to...uhhh...get the picnic dinner...uhh...(gulp)"

"Aww pleeeease" begged Temari with her own _Puppy eyes no Jutsu_.

"Can't...resist...eyes...so...shiny...and...ador...able"

"Come on Naruto" continued Temari with a cute pout.

"No...not...the pout...too...can't...resist...much longer..."

"Please Naruto-kun" finished Temari with a few fake tears in the eyes.

"No...not the...tears! (Resistance Shattered) Alright, I'll join you"

"Yay!"

"Let me get changed"

Naruto went behind the trees and quickly changed so that he was in a pair of swim shorts he found at the bottom of his bag.

"I don't remember packing swim shorts either...oh well"

Naruto came back wearing a crimson red pair of shorts that matched Temari's perfectly. He walked to the edge to see Temari waiting for him. Before he could get in, Temari swam to him and pulled him in causing him to gasp as he fell into the water.

"Hahaha! A ninja should always be alert" teased Temari.

"Haha very funny. Wow this lake is better then I thought"

"Yea...thank you so much Naruto. You have no idea how happy I am right now" said Temari, coming over to Naruto and giving him a hug.

"Temari-chan..." started Naruto.

"Shh...just let me stay like this for a bit" Temari said while putting her finger on Naruto's mouth.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Naruto spoke up.

"I probably should get the dinner started" said Naruto getting out of the water.

Temari shivered, missing the warmth of Naruto next to her. She climbed out to join Naruto as he took out a picnic basket and a blanket. He laid it out near the cross between the sand and the grass.

"Wow, you were right Temari-chan. The desert looks really nice in the light of the full moon. Everything looks like it is shining" said Naruto as he gazed out across the desert.

"Yea...Its very lovely" said Temari picking up sandwich from the picnic "You know, it's pretty much thanks to you that I can even enjoy this"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when I told you about when I was a young girl? About all the times I was treated badly because I was related to Gaara?"

"Yea"

"Well you helped stop all that..."

"I did?!? How?"

"Easy. You changed Gaara. You returned his emotions, his sanity, and his life"

"Really? I'm glad I was able to influence him so much"

"You aren't kidding. What I want to know is...how did you know so much about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you knew his pain. He was alone since he was born. Our mom was killed when he was born. Before she died she made me and Kankuro promise to protect our brother. We tried. It wasn't hard until...our own Father tried to kill him. All those assassins...all the death and blood...Gaara finally snapped. He was insane at the age of 5 and me and Kankuro could do nothing about it. Eventually we satrted to fear him...well mainly Kankuro but my fear was pretty high as well. Then one day, I guess Orochimaru killed our father. We were sent to help destroy Konoha. That where you come in. You beat the senses back into him. I was so terrified when he transformed but then you summon that Toad Gamabunta. I was actually afraid _for _Gaara. I remembered my promise to mother but I was paralyzed on that branch. I watched as you sent that last headbutt and when you both fell to the ground"

"Yea, the headbutt must have really packed a punch" laughed Naruto.

"Your hard head practically gave him a concussion. Anyway, he got better and stopped trying to kill us. Me and Kankuro met him on a cliff one day after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and he told us how much you changed him. He said he would work hard to gain the villages trust and admiration, he said how he learned about bonds and sharing emotions with the ones you love. When I heard that all I could do was cry. I tried for almost 7 years to change him and then you show up after less then 2 mouths and beat the shit out of him, and he gets better. I think that as when I developed my crush on you Naruto. I wanted to ask you how you knew so much about Gaara. How did you know more then his own sister? But then you left for 2 and a half years.

"Yea...sorry about that"

"It's alright. When you came back I was truly happy. I was going to ask you how you knew so much when suddenly...you attacked Konoha. You were so enraged that you tried to kill your own friends. I thought I was looking at the former Gaara. Your eyes were full of misery, hatred, and even bloodlust. Then after beating you down I found out why you knew so much about Gaara. When Hokage-sama said you were also a Jinchuuriki I felt as though I was hit on the head with 2 tons of bricks...laced with steel and lead...and full of spikes and other rusty but pointy objects. Then, if you can believe it, I think my admiration for you actually rose up a few more notches. You were burdened with a creature just like Gaara, but you persevered through the hardships. You didn't go insane. As a matter of fact, I think everyone who has met you has gotten their lives bettered. I mean look at Neji. Can you believe he used to be such an arrogant little dick that he once was?"

"Hahaha! Kami forgive me! If I ever hear about "destiny" and "fate" ever again I swear I will kill the guy" laughed Naruto.

"Hehe, I agree. You even removed his seal that not only suppressed his abilities but could instantly kill him. Lee...well...he didn't change much"

"Thats not true Temari-chan. If I hadn't went to get Obaa-chan Tsunade, he would not even be able to walk right now"

"Really? I never knew that! See, what did I tell you. You make everyone happier to be around. Especially me..."

"Hmm...I never really thought of it that way. I guess thats enough to keep me sane enough not to try to annihilate Konoha"

**"Aww! I wanted to kill those bastards! They don't deserve to have you as a shinobi"** growled Kyuubi.

_"I know but my friends do. I didn't know you cared so much for me" _thought Naruto.

**"W-what? I...I would never care for a stupid human! I am the strongest of the tailed beasts! The lord of all demons! The great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune! In hell I am the devil's left hand man!**

_"Left hand man? Who the hell is the right?"_

**"Shinigami. That damn arrogant bastard. Always eating those souls. Did you know he is lazier then that Nara kid? I am the one killing off most of you humans anyway"**

_"Whatever. You do care about me and you know it"_

**"Humph, whatever"**

_"Thanks...Kitsune-senpai"_ thought Naruto as he left before the fox could respond.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" asked Temari.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You seemed to go brain dead for no reason"

"Sorry...I was talking to my "guest" if you know what I mean"

"What!?! Should you do that? He might try to kill you!"

"No he won't. He is not a bad demon. He's more...misunderstood"

"Misunderstood? He attacked Konoha and was sealed inside you! He caused all your misery and pain!"

"If it wasn't for him, I would never be here right now. You would still be stuck with a crazy brother"

"Yea...thank you Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry" said Naruto, and this time Naruto leaned in to kiss Temari and see her reaction.

Little did he expect Temari to take a small chaste kiss as more and grabbed his head and pulled his lips closer to hers. Naruto was left daxed once more but he got the desired effect from Temari too. The two of them sat next to each other eating their dinner looking at the stars and the sand. A little after dinner, the two of them continued watching the stars and eventually Temari fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

_"Heh, well lets see here. Temari : 1 Tayuya : 0 Tenten : 0. If I like all of the dates this much I wonder how I will choose?" _thought Naruto as he picked up Temari and warped into none other then Temari's room.

After putting Temari on her bed he walked out of her room only to come face to face with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Uhhh...hey Gaara"

"What the hell? When did you get here?"

"About three seconds ago. Temari-chan fell asleep so I tucked her into her bed"

"Oh. Well, its late so you can stay here, we have a guest room downstairs" said Kankuro.

"Oh, thanks you two" and with that Naruto went downstairs, found his room, and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Day 2: Music, Dancing, and A...Singing Midget?!?!  
_**

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning feeling...sandy? 

"What the!" yelled Naruto as he spit sand out of his mouth "why is there sand everywhere? Oh yea I'm in Suna"

Naruto jumped out of his...sand bed? **(Maybe I should have gave him a water bed...)** As he shook the sand from his clothes, he found the bathroom that had a spare toothbrush. You could tell it was a spare because one had sand in it **(Gaara...sand?)**, one had the picture of Barbie **(Kankuro...wierdo)**, one had a picture of flowers **(Temari...aww kawaii)**, and the last one had the picture of a chibi fox being held onto by what looked like a chibi Temari **(Guess whose...can you imagine that toothbrush? I want one! I may be a guy but damn that is adorable to think about)**. Naruto sweatdropped when he saw the Barbie one. _"Doll obsessed, make-up wearing, bad sense in clothing. What else is wrong with him?"_ He grabbed the one with the fox and Temari on it and brushed his teeth. He put his clothes back on and walked into the Sand Sibling's living room.

"Her everyone" said Naruto.

Kankuro was playing with...his dolls! **(Whoa! Big surprise huh?) **Temari was reading manga on the couch with the name "Naruto" on it and Gaara was burning breakfast... which was a frozen soup! As Naruto pondered how Gaara was burning frozen soup Temari glomped him.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Temari as she jumped and clung to him without her feet ever hitting the ground and her cheek rubbing against his.

"H-he-hello T-Temari-s-sa-san" stammered Naruto as she rubbed his cheek with hers which were rubbing along Naruto's whisker marks.

No one knew that Naruto's whisker marks were _very _sensitive and made him weak-kneed when played with or rubbed against. Naruto promptly fell to the floor a couple of minutes later.

"Huh? Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" asked Temari clearly concerned that her sorta-boyfriend fainted on the ground right after she got off him.

"It's the whiskers. They are very sensitive to him" called Gaara from the kitchen who was putting things into the burning soup.

"Really? How did you know?" asked Temari, smiling like a small girl who had just gotten a new toy to play with.

"To tell you the truth, the dark lines around my eyes are pretty sensitive too" explained Gaara and the soup came to life and Gaara was whacking it with a hammer as it tried to grab him.

"Realllllly? I never knew that" said Temari acting like a little girl who had gotten _two _new toys.

"Yea, all the Jinchuuriki's markings make them weaker and slightly aroused when played with. It can also cause fainting" called Gaara as he got into a sword fight with his soup which had broken his hammer and found a sword.

"How do you wake him up?" asked Kankuro who was taking pictures for blackmail.

"Easy. You could pour cold water, put ramen in his face, make Temari kiss him, tell him Sasuke-teme is here, tell him Orochimaru is trying to have sex with him, or tell him that he won a years supply of ramen" said Gaara as he started using a flamethrower to try and annihilatify **(Real word or not I'm using it) **the soup while the soup was using an AK-47 to fight back.

"Temari kiss him" said Kankuro, pulling out another camera.

"When you take the pictures, send them to Tenten and Tayuya" said Temari as she lifted Naruto up and gave him a very long kiss.

"Alright then" said Kankuro as he was taking picture after picture of the two.

"Ah-ha! I got you know!" yelled Gaara as a sudden explosion blew up from the kitchen because Gaara had started throwing TNTs while the soup was throwing Grenades which, unfortunately for the soup, blew up after Gaara put up his sand shield "Breakfast is ready!" yelled Gaara from the kitchen.

The rest of the morning was normal after Naruto woke up. After breakfast Naruto got up and left back to Konoha with Temari to get ready for his 2nd date. He pulled out his scroll and poofed away. When he got to Konoha he waved goodbye to Temari and headed for his house to change. When he got home, he changed out of his clothes and put on only his net shirt which let everyone see his well toned muscles on his upper torso making him practically shirtless. He wore dark blue pants with pockets on each side and the same black boots and green necklace. His hitai-ate was also worn around his neck this time around. On this date, Naruto wanted to look more stylish then normal. He went to a store that had let him reserve a huge basket of sweets at 3 times the price of normal ones. He knew Tayuya had a sweet tooth that was considered one of the "Three Marks of Konohan Food". Anko was considered one for her love of Dangos, Naruto was the other because of his Ramen obsession, and finally Tayuya's candy fascination rivaled the other two's. All three made their individual stores so rich that they all combined into one. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand worked hand in hand with the Dango Delights Inc. and the Dentist's Worst Nightmare Co. to make one large restaurant that sold the three things as specialties and also had a wide range of other foods. **(Seriously people, with all the money those stores make off of Anko and Naruto, how come they are only a couple of stands? They could be a huge ass company by then)** It is the richest and most illustrious restaurant known in all the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, all thanks to their three best customers. After receiving his basket with an added glare from the workers, he made his way to Tayuya's house. When he got there he knocked on the door while holding the basket of candy that was big enough to feed Gamabunta. Tayuya opened the door and screamed. Tayuya was wearing a white button down top that covered the top half of her torso with a black coat over it that split down the middle revealing her belly. The boat was also button down and had gold lining the outside. She had on normal gray shorts and her hair was tied into a single ponytail that was put up in a small bun on the back. **(Think young Tsunade's hair)**

"Naruto-kun! You're here! Are those sweet for me?" yelled/asked Tayuya drooling from the basket.

"Yup! Here you go Tayuya-chan" said Naruto as the basket was swiped out of his hand faster then Sasuke would try to kill Itachi.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Oreo's base**_

* * *

"AH-CHOOO!" sneezed Sasuke as he was once again practicing the Chidori. 

"AUGH!" yelled a random soldier as the Chidori backfired and blew a hole into him.

"Dammit not again. Kabuto! I killed another one!" yelled Sasuke.

* * *

**_With Tayuya and Naruto_**

* * *

"So Naruto-kun, where do we go now?" asked Tayuya as she was eating lollipop like a little child. 

"Well...for starters...we can wait for you to finish your sweets or we can get ready for my little surprise" said Naruto, watching her reaction.

"Ohhh! What what what?!?! Telllllllll meeeeeeee!" said Tayuya, obviously not able to resist a surprise.

"Well first, I think we should get some formal clothes for this" stated Naruto, staring at her clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Tayuya, looking at his choice in clothing "I mean you are practically shirtless...although I think I'd perfer you stay that way" smiled Tayuya.

"Trust me on this" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and rushed to the shopping district.

_"12: 39 Shopping District_

"Dammit! I keep forgetting that people seem to hate me even more then before. They raised the prices on everything by 5!" yelled Naruto as he walked down the streets.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, they don't understand what kind of person you are" said Tayuya as she started swearing at a couple of people who were glaring at Naruto.

"I know!" said Naruto as he pulled Tayuya away from the two scared villagers.

"What?" said Tayuya flipping them off as she was being dragged.

"I'll give you my money to buy yourself some clothes at normal price"

"But then you can't buy anything" stated Tayuya as she calmed down.

"Then I can still wear my "shirt" Tayuya-chan"

"Hmm...ok" said Tayuya once more staring at his "shirt".

Naruto gave her some money and told her to buy some fancy clothes. Naruto waited around outside as Tayuya looked for some clothes. While waiting he ran into none other then...Konohamaru.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going! You just bumped into the future 7th Hokage!" yelled Konohamaru.

"7th? What about 6th?" said Naruto, looking at Konohamaru.

"That position is for my greatest friend/rival/teacher Uzumaki Naruto" said Konohamaru striking a pose much like Naruto's.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me" smiled Naruto, watching his reaction.

"What!?!?! N-Naruto-niisan? **(Older Brother)** Is...is that you?" stared Konohamaru.

"Yup! How ya been Konohamaru?"

"Naruto! Wow! You look even cooler then before! I bet you're really strong now!"

"You bet I am! Where is your team the Konoha Corps? You know, with Udon and Moegi"

"Oh! That's right! I was supposed to meet them around here" said Konohamaru looking around.

"Well you can wait here with me"

"What are you doing around here?"

"He's with me" came a voice behind him.

"Wha!?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Hello Tayuya-chan, are you all done?" said Naruto noticing the bags she was carrying.

"Yep! Who's the brat?" said Tayuya down.

"Hey! I am not a brat! I am the grandson on the great Sandaime and future 7th Hokage!"

"7th? Who's 6th then?"

"Naruto-niisan of course!"

"Hahaha, I like you already kid. What is your name?"

"The names Konohamaru and don't you forget it" he said.

"He's just like you Naruto-kun" smiled Tayuya.

"Well he _did _have a great teacher" said Naruto proudly.

"Konohamaru-kun!" came a girl's voice behind Naruto.

"Konohamaru-san!" came another voice, this one a guys.

"Moegi! Udon! Look it's Naruto-niisan!" yelled Konohamaru tot he two.

"Oh! Hi Naruto-sensei!" said Moegi.

"Good to see you again Naruto-sama" said Udon.

"Wow, -sama? -sensei? You don't have to call me that. I didn't teach you very much, but I can when I have time" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! You are already teaching the rest of the Konoha 11 plus 1 the day after tomorrow" said Tayuya.

"Whoaaa! Naruto-niichan is teaching the famous Konoha 11 plus 1? But isn't he part of them?" asked Konohamaru, awe in his voice.

"Hahaha! Don't worry you three. I think I can teach you a few basic jutsus" said Naruto as he saw their faces light up.

"Wahooo!" yelled Konohamaru, looking at Naruto like he was a god.

"Yay" said Moegi, staring at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"Alright" yelled Udon, as his glasses looked like two miniature suns.

"Settle down you three. I don't know when I can but I'll train you. For today though, I have a date with this beauty here" said Naruto pointing to Tayuya causing her to blush profusely.

"Hai! Naruto-sensei" said all three.

"Tayuya, could you hold on a sec, I need to tell these three something" said Naruto as he whispered something in the three's ears.

"Alright! We'll be there!" said all three smiling happily.

The Konoha Corps left the two leaving a confused Tayuya and a smiling Naruto. The two left the shopping district to head to Naruto's house to change into their formal wear. Naruto actually had a set of formal clothing so they changed when they got there. Naruto wore a white button down shirt with a black vest over it along with a tie. He wore formal black pants and shoes. Tayuya had on a red dress that matched her hair perfectly and went all the way to the floor. She put on a little bit of lipstick to match. Naruto left the house for a couple minutes before coming back to Tayuya.

"Alright! Everything is ready!" yelled Naruto.

"What? What are you gonna do?" asked Tayuya.

"You will find out in a second" said Naruto as he once more pulled out his scroll and sent them to Naruto-knows-where.

_"4:30 Really formal Ballroom_

Naruto and Tayuya reappeared on what looked like a HUGE stage. Out in front of it was and equally huge dance floor, and many tables with flowers, candles, and plates. Tayuya gaped at the luxurious room.

"W-wh-where the fuck...?" stammered Tayuya.

"Hahaha, I hope you like it. For our date I prepared a whole entire Ball" said Naruto.

"With only the two of us?" asked Tayuya curiously.

"Of course not" and with a snap of his fingers, the doors to the room opened up and in walked...everyone!

When I say everyone, I mean _everyone _Naruto had ever met. People from Wave country, people from Suna, people from even the Hidden Star Village, and everyone they knew in Konoha. **(This is all including the people Naruto met in the fillers...in other words...thats a whole SHITLOAD of people)** The whole room was PACKED! There was at least over 200 people there. Naruto snapped his fingers once again and Kage bunshins of himself appeared with a bunch of musical instruments, enough for an amazing band/orchestra. Then the little midget Naruto walked up on stage and all the candles in the room flickers on, _(Earning "oohs" and "aahs" from the crowd)_ and the lights dimmed down. The midget spoke, and amazingly, he spoke in a very deep voice.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki Naruto Ball! Please enjoy the food _(Food poofs into existance)_, the music, _(Bands starts playing)_, and the company of your dates!" said the midget.

As the band started playing the midget joined in the song. Everyone gaped as the saw a midget sing with a voice that was too deep for its body. Even weirder were seeing Narutos play instruments. A little bit later, everyone finally got through the whole nervousness thing and were dancing, eating, and chatting.

"Wow! How the hell did you get this prepared?" gaped Tayuya.

"Took me a while and a _whole _lot of money" said Naruto, as he guided her around the room.

"Naruto-kun! You really know how to throw a ball!" said Kakashi, seeing the two.

"Kakashi-sensei! Glad you got the invite on time" said Naruto.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO BREAK THE 453rd DRAW! A DRINKING CONTEST!" yelled Gai.

"A drinking contest? For once you made a good challenge! I accept!" said Kakashi, rushing to the booze.

"I didn't know he was a drinker" said Tayuya staring at them.

"Hehe, he read's that porn book of his so much I didn't think so either. Don't underestimate him though, he can really hold it in" said Naruto.

"Naruto! How are ya you little brat!" yelled Anko.

Anko and Naruto share a very close relationship for those who don't know. They both hate Orochimaru, they both were treated like crap, they both have an unhealthy obsession with food, and they both are very good pranksters although Anko's are more sadistic. Anko treats Naruto like Tsunade treats him, like a little brother.

"Wassup Anko! Like the party?" asked Naruto.

"The party is awesome, and I wanna thank you for the apparently endless supply of Dango over there" Anko pointed to a table of Dango that literally kept replacing itself every time someone took a plate.

"How did you do that Naruto-kun?" said Tayuya, taking a few plates of Dango only to watch more plates pop up.

"Easy, I made a whole bunch of Dango and put them in a seal that replaces the trays every time someone picks some up. I made it mainly for Anko because she can eat alot" explained Naruto.

"Thats nice of you to think of other people like that. It's just like you and thats what I love about you" said Tayuya, cuddling Naruto's arm.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone" said Anko with a sly smile _"Dammit! Where is my camera! Perfect blackmail!"_

"Naruto-kun, lets dance" said Tayuya as she pointed to the dance floor.

"Sure" said Naruto as the walked to the dance floor.

They weaved their way through the throng of people and tried to reach the dance floor. They finally reached it and they started dancing.

"I'm so glad Ero-sennin taught me how to dance" said Naruto, grinning happily.

"Apparently. Why did he teach you anyway?" as she started dancing to the music.

"Well, he made a bet with me to see if I could learn to dance well in less then a week plus dance with 5 girls at some party for 400 dollars. I, who has never lost a bet unlike Obaa-chan, accepted the bet and of course, won" explained Naruto.

"I'm glad he taught you"

"I am too" said Naruto as the music started slowing down.

"You do know how to slow dance right?" asked Tayuya as she put her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Of course!"

The two started dancing around, slowly at first as they were still adjusting to the rhythm. They stopped warming up and Naruto showed just how well he could dance. They twirled, he flung, she dipped, they had a very beautiful dance as they moved across the dance floor. The music was in their ears as they completely blocked out everyone else and saw just them and heard only the music. Many couples stopped dancing to watch the two. Alot of the crowd, both men and women, were quite jealous.

"Why can't you dance like that?" asked Kurenai to Asuma.

"Hahaha, well I'm not that young" laughed Asuma.

"Troublesome show-offs" said Shikamaru who was forced to dance by Ino.

"Grr...Tenten, remind me to kick Tayuya's ass later" said Temari, glaring at Tayuya from afar with wind and thunder brewing behind her.

"Don't worry, I won't forget" said Tenten as she also had a fierce glare with flames behind her which made Lee yell something about getting burned by his "Flames of Youth".

The music finally started ending and Naruto and Tayuya started slowing down.

"Man, that was amazing" said Tayuya panting.

"I know, I have never danced that hard before" said Naruto, not very tired because of his inhumane stamina.

The two stared at each other for a bit before someone accidentally bumped into both of them from behind _(cough, Iruka and Anko, cough)_ making their already close faces bump and their lips to collide.

"Mmph?" started Tayuya.

"Uumph?" started Naruto.

The two had their eyes wide for a couple of seconds before they closed. People around them started cheering and there were a few wolf calls. If anyone listened close enough, they could hear the snapping of a camera coming from a certain table of Dango. Tenten and Temari...lets just say that Orochimaru wouldn't go near them at the moment. All hail the power of a woman's pure unbridled rage...make that two women.

"Wow, not bad Tayuya-chan" said Naruto beaming.

"Duh..." responded Tayuya, her eyes glazed over.

"...Tayuya-chan? Umm...hello?" said Naruto, snapping his fingers in her face.

Tayuya continued to be like that so Naruto dragged her off the dance floor.

"I guess she isn't used to kisses..." said Naruto, sweatdropping.

"Naruto? What happened?" asked Tayuya, finally snapping out of her daze.

"I see you're back to Earth"

"Sorry...I thought you remembered I haven't felt loved before so it's a little new"

"I know how you feel remember"

"Oh right. Thank you though" smiled Tayuya, her attitude doing a complete 180.

_"Holy crap! She's bipolar"_ thought Naruto.

"Now what do we do?" asked Tayuya, oblivious to Naruto's thoughts.

"Uhh...oh right!" said Naruto as he pulled out a long parcel from behind him "This is for you"

Tayuya took the parcel curiously and opened it. Inside was a gold flute that had intricate designs which red-orange fox was sleeping next to a girl playing music. Engraved along the side was the famous saying "Music calms the savage beast".

"Wee! Did you get me this Naruto-kun!" said Tayuya, hopping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Yep! Not come here for a second"

Naruto walked Tayuya up on stage as the band's music stopped. Everyone stared at the two.

"This is not just a ball but your very first concert" smiled Naruto.

"What! Really?!? Thank you! I've always wanted to play in a concert!" yelled Tayuya, glomping Naruto.

The rubbing cheeks made him faint which caused many people to snicker but Tayuya ignored them and started to play her flute. The music woke Naruto up as it weaved it's way into people's ears letting them listen to the beautiful song. It was a light melodious tune at first but then started slowing down to a more tense rhythm before getting to an emotional beat that sounded quite sad and finally changing to a happy sound as the song neared it's end. Tayuya took a deep breathe as the song finished. The crowd remained silent as they absorbed the song before bursting out cheering.

"Perfect! Wonderful! I have never heard such a beautiful sound! I give it a perfect 10" said 1 person from a 5 people judging table.

"I felt as though my heart was ripped out and replaced with a better one. I give it a 10" said Gaara, the 2nd judge.

"I feel as though all the joys of my life had returned to me. I give it a 10" said Tsunami, who was visiting from the Wave country.

"The hopes and dreams of the people who have lost it feels revived. 10, a perfect 10!" said emo Naruto, slightly less emo-ish.

"It was absolutely _horrible_. It sounded like _shit_. I wouldn't make a dead man listen to it. I give it a 1.3" said Simon Cowell!?!

Suddenly, Simon was struck down with the heavenly lightning that was created from the amazing person known only as Go- I mean GK! **(Sorry, I just had to put that there. Hahahahahahahahaha!)**

"Who the hell was that? Oh well! I give your performance a perfect 10" said Sakura.

Everyone cheered as Tayuya smiled and took a bow. She got off stage with Naruto, giving him a peck on the cheek before they rejoined the crowd.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. This is the best day of my life" smiled Tayuya.

_"Hahaha, damn. Temari-chan: 1 Tayuya-chan: 1 Tenten: 0. This is not gonna end well" _thought Naruto.

The rest of the night, the party continued until everyone passed out from exhaustion or too much alcohol. Naruto used a Kage Bunshin seeing as he never gets tired or drunk and took everyone home. Soon, in the "Konoha Legends", Naruto's party was considered the greatest party _EVER_.

* * *

_**Omake Time!!! Oreo's pet**_

"Sasuke-kun! Lookie! I found a cute little fox!"

"Aww, thats nice" said Sasuke.

"Look at those sky blue eyes!"

_Somewhere in Konoha_

"AH-CHOO!" sneezed Naruto.

"Shh! Be quiet Naruto! There are 10 missing nin over there!" shushed Sakura.

_Back with Oreo_

"And those cute whisker marks"

_Back with Naruto_

"AH-CHOO!"

"You sick or something Naruto-sensei?" asked Lee.

"No I never get sick"

The missing nins hear something.

_Oreo_

"And the cute little smile that looks like a grin"

_Naruto_

"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!"

"Then someone must be talking about you alot" said Shikamaru.

The missing nins get up.

_Oreo_

"And the fur looks like it is a piece of the sun!"

"Funny, that seems...familiar"

_Naruto_

"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! GODDAMMIT!"

"CRAP THEY FOUND US!"

_Oreo_

"What to name it..."

"How bout Naruto"

"Why? You miss your old friend?"

"No, it looks alot like him"

"Hmm...you're right! Fine. I'll name it Naruto-kun!"

_Naruto_

"Dammit! When I find out who is talking about me I'll kill them!"

_Oreo_

"AH-CHOO!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long to finish this. I was swamped with school work plus slight writer's block.**

**Naruto: At least you finished it**

**Oreo: C'mon boy! Good Naruto-kun! Who's a cute lil fox**

**Sasuke: Naruto-kun is alot like the real Naruto**

**Naruto: No it isn't!**

**Temari: AWWW! So so...kawaii! I want one!**

**Tenten: So adorable! I want one too!**

**Tayuya: It's like hugging Naruto-kun! Except furrier!**

**Sakura: It is! Naruto! It's just like you!**

**Itachi: Aww! I must get one! (pulls out net)**

**Oreo: Get me another fox to breed them!**

**Tenten: I found a brown one!**

**Temari: I found another blonde one!**

**Tayuya: Ohh a red one!**

**Sakura: Omfg! A pink one!**

**Naruto:...This is awfully familiar...**

**Itachi: I found a black one!**

**Oreo: Let's see who it likes!**

**(Naruto-kun the fox wanders to the pink one. Pink one ignores it and runs to black one. The other three fight each other over Naruto-kun)**

**Naruto: (sweatdrop) ...Very familiar**

**Kisame: Since everyone is busy...Review or else Naruto-kun will bite your fingers off and feed them to Zetsu!**

**Naruto-kun the fox: Yip! (everyone goes Kawaii)**


	6. Date, Rescue, And Train Busy Day Huh?

**Me: Wahoo! I'm back and...14000 hits!?!?! I love you all so much! By the way, the wierd guy in my reviews that was talking about "YOU ARE NOW MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOSH!"...Did you say something?**

**Gai: AUGH! The hip-ness! Damn you Kakashi!!!!**

**Kakashi: Hmm? Did you say something?**

**Lee: Ahh! My sensei has been out-hipped again! I must restore his honor! I challenge you Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: Wha? Did you say something?**

**Gai: They are too youthful! Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Gai: Gai-sen-**

**Anko: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?! (Knocks them both out)**

**Itachi: (looks at Anko like she is a goddess) Finally! Kami sent someone to stop them!**

**Kisame: Thank Kami! I was about to butcher them with my sword!**

**Anko: If only I can get them to burn their spandex and get a decent haircut...**

**Me: I don't think even Kami himself can do something like that...**

**Kyuubi: I met the guy once. I think you are right. All the power in existence can't make those two normal.**

**Me: I know...Tobi! Be a "good boy" and say the disclaimer!**

**Tobi: Make Sasuke do it!**

**Me: Grr! Do it or else I'll make a kunai "accidentally" hit you in the...(mumbles something incoherent) (I hope all you guys feel a little pain..."down there")**

**Every single guy in the Naruto universe: (shudders)**

**Tobi: GK d-d-do-doesn't own N-Naru-u-to! Pl-please d-d-don't do th-th-that!**

**Me: I'll think about it...(smiles evilly)**

**Guys: (gulp)**

* * *

_"Damn...I have such a horrible hangover today. Ugh I just want to stay in bed, I mean I don't have anything to do today...wait a sec!" _thought Tenten, jumping out of bed quickly. 

"My date with Naruto! Yipeeee!" screamed Tenten, jumping like a kangaroo on crack.

"Tenten! Shut up! We have hangovers from Naruto's party last night too you know!" yelled Tenten's dad from the other room.

"Sorry!" yelled Tenten slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm...what to wear what to wear..."

Tenten rushed to her closet to look for an outfit for her date. She made a mental note to start organizing her room and thoughts better. She opened her closet to see...weapons? There were rows and rows of every weapon imaginable. There were swords, axes, large blunt objects, shurikens, and kunais on rows and rows of shelves.

"Oops, wrong closet" said Tenten, closing the closet door and heading for the other side of the room to another closet.

This one was filled with...more weapons!?! Her collection is a little large don't you think?

"Dammit! I really need to find a place to put these" sighed Tenten.

She walked over to _another_ closet and opened it up. Thank Kami this time it had clothes. She picked out her clothes and headed for her shower.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling completely fine. Thankfully for him, Kyuubi purges all the effects of alcohol so he can drink without hardly ever getting drunk and never have a hangover. Hundreds of people would kill to not have a hangover after suck a binge on alcohol. Naruto hopped out of bed looking at his really shitty apartment. 

"Damn, last night was awesome"

**"I wish I could get out to have some of that wine. I haven't been wasted in centuries"**

_"You can get wasted? Doesn't your power stop alcohol?"_

**"I can make it stop if I wanted to"**

_"So you can let me get wasted? I'm glad you don't. I would have the hangover to end all hangovers right now"_

**"Actually I can't let you have one"**

_"Really? Why"_

**"I would also get a hangover because I am in your mind"**

_"That must truly suck"_

**"Shouldn't you be preparing for a date?"**

_"Oh crap! You're right_

Naruto quickly cut off his connection to his tenant and rushed to his bathroom to prepare for a new day. He then headed for his closet to get the clothes he had gotten made for his date. He had on a crimson and gold chinese style short sleeved top with an engraving of a fox's head on the back and a full body fox on the front. His pants were white and had 4 red lines going from the top to the sides in a tail-like fashion with half a tail going straight down the middle on both legs making a 9th tail. Naruto had on a pair of slimmer black boots that matched his outfit and a crimson silk hitai-ate tied to his forearm. He looked at himself in the mirror to see himself.

_"Whoa! I am definitely keeping these"_

**"I agree. Thats the best clothing I have seen you wear since...ever. To think, I used to think that you were obsessed with orange"**

_"Hey! I only wore those for two reasons. One, to look like a large target. My enemies think I'm an idiot and underestimate me in which time, I completely blow them away. The second reason is because it was the only outfit I could buy without it getting tripled in price"_

**"Yea, yea. It's not like it's my fault"**

_"What are you talking about? It was your fault"_

**"Oh right. Forgot. Shouldn't you be leaving?"**

_"Wow, I sure am forgetful today"_

Naruto stopped chatting with his fox friend and walked out the door to the middle of town. As he walked by, his clothes seemed to make more people glare and mutter then usual. Maybe it was the fox insignia all over it or the fact that a "fox" was wearing a fox. Easily ignoring them due to his good mood, he walked up to the store that was Tenten's home. He went inside and headed for the "Employee's Only" room and knocked on it. A couple seconds later Tenten stuck her head out the door to see who was there.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Tenten embraced him.

"Hey Tenten-chan" said Naruto as he took a look at Tenten.

She was wearing a sky blue full body kimono that had pictures of bamboo and a panda insignia on it. The kimono was cut at the sides to allow people to see her shapely legs and for better movement incase of sudden emergencies. Her hair was not in her usual buns and instead were let loose to show that her hair was not as long as Temari's or Tayuya's but it was just as good looking. It flowed to her upperback like a brown waterfall. Her shoes looked to be made of silk and her hitai-ate was tied loosely around her neck

"Wow you look really cute in that. Gimme three cheers for the chinese hahaha"

"They really know how to make clothes, too bad they can't make good armor"

"That doesn't really matter. Be amazed they can make anything at all with those squinty ass eyes." **(For you Chinese out there...open your eyes! I'm part chinese myself but my eyes aren't squinted)**

"So, what are we going to do today Naruto-kun?" asks Tenten innocently.

"You'll see Tenten-chan" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and pulled out his blue scroll once more.

With a small bit of chakra, they both disappear. After they left, Tenten's parents were discussing something.

"So you got the blackmail pictures?" asked Tenten's mom.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh" said Tenten's dad, holding a camera.

_"10:18 Hidden Wave Village Bridge" _**(Yea! I always wanted to head back here. By the way, this date will be alot different from the other two incase you are wondering and oh...big surprises in this date)**

Naruto an Tenten reappear in a very heavy mist on a small dirt pathway. Tenten and Naruto look around through the mist but could not see anything past each other.

"Damn. I didn't expect the mist to be this bad" said Naruto.

"Where are we Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten still trying to peer through the water vapor.

"Wait, lemme just blow the fog away" said Naruto as he gathered chakra.

"Blow it away? There's way too much mist to be blown away even with _Fuuton: Jianto Funshi Shippuden no Jutsu _**(Wind Release: Giant Decapitating Hurricane)**"

"Then I'll use a different jutsu...you might want to stand back"

Tenten took a step back and abruptly felt a small strain of malicious chakra coming from Naruto.

**"Are you going to use one of my special jutsus?"**

_"Yea, if I can't blow it away, I'll have to try a different tactic"_

**"Alright but when you use a demon jutsu it will leave you without chakra for about an hour"**

_"Heh, it's worth it"_

Naruto once again started gathering his chakra while infusing it with a small trace of Kyuubi's. He performed a few handseals and unleashed his attack.

"_Kitsune Jutsu: Saikou Jigoku Homura! _**(Fox Art: Supreme Hellfire)**" yelled Naruto as he raised both of his arms and a wave of green and blue flames shot out like a wall.

The surrounding mist instantly evaporated leaving a tired Naruto and a stunned Tenten in the middle of it.

"Holy shit! Where did you learn to do that" gaped Tenten.

"My (huff) friend (huff) if you (pant) know what I (huff) mean" panted Naruto, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, that must have used alot of chakra to make you tired"

"Yea..well anyway...Welcome to the Hidden Wave Village" said Naruto gesturing to a large bridge.

"Whoa! Thats one huge bridge!"

"Hmm...I never really took a good look at it before and now that I have...THATS ONE HUGE ASS BRIDGE!" _That Tazuna really knows what he's doing"_

Naruto and Tenten walked towards the bridge. While crossing it they saw merchants, street...umm...bridge performers, and even runway models? As they made their way to the bridge they noticed a HUGE gold sign strewn across the whole top part of the bridge that had words written in it with rubies. It read "Here lies the Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge. Named after the Hero of the Waves who saved the country from evil clutches and restored hope to those who lost it". Tenten felt her eyes open to the size of dinner plates. She didn't know Naruto had a bridge named after him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! You have a fucking bridge named after you!?!?" screamed Tenten.

"Hehe, you'll find out why soon enough" smiled Naruto.

They both walked onto the bridge and made their way across.

"Whoa. I thought this place used to be dirt poor" said Tenten as she watched two people juggling swords on fire.

"It used to be but the bridge apparently brought back business" said Naruto as he looked at a store.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Look at this!" said Tenten pointing to one store called "Hero's Charms".

"What is it?" asked Naruto, his curiosity piqued.

"There are keychains shaped like...you" said Tenten picking up a small keychain with a small chibi Naruto that was hugging a fox.

"What the hell! How do they know what I even look like!" yelled Naruto.

The store owner looked over at the commotion they were making and felt his eyes widen considerably. He looked at the tall blonde one and then looked at his keychains then back to the blonde. This went on for 10 minutes before he yelled out...

"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S THE HERO OF WAVE!" yelled the store owner.

At this _everyone _on the bridge turned their head in their direction and the same time. They all turned so fast that Naruto and Tenten heard a collection of neck snaps.

"Ehehe...umm...Hi?" started Naruto weakly.

"N-N-Naruto-kun...I th-think we should run..._now_" said Tenten as she noticed people start moving closer towards them.

Before either of them could escape, the crowd mobbed Naruto. Everyone seemed to try to get a piece of him if you could see someone trying to practically rip his arms off. There constant yells and cheers throughout the bridge. "Can I have you autograph" or "Will you be staying in Wave" was always asked. After a few minutes the questions turned personal like "Will you marry me" to even "Please father my children" came from mostly the models. Tenten got a little pissed at those and grabbed Naruto as they ran towards the Village.

"Goddammit! What the hell is with all these people!" yelled Tenten.

"Now I know how Sasuke-teme felt with all those fangirls!" yelled Naruto.

The two ran from the mob as they were chased left, right, up, down, diagonal, and Benny Hill style. If one listened closely they could hear the Benny Hill song in the background. Naruto and Tenten were running as fast as they could from the mob. They both had one thought on their minds.

_"HOW THE HELL ARE THEY KEEPING UP WITH NINJAS!?!?"_

The two headed for what looked to be the rich part of town. What they saw next almost made them both stop while giving Naruto a heart attack. There, in the middle of the whole village, was a four story high silver statue of Naruto, at the age of 15, shirtless, and striking a "Nice Guy Pose" with his same grin. Behind him, to Naruto's curiosity, was a small fox with nine tails looking up at him.

_"Didn't I see something like this in Suna?" _thought Naruto.

Tenten felt her body go on autopilot as they ran from the mob. The statue was too much. First a bridge, now a freaking statue was staring at her. Tenten was too busy thinking about this to notice an old man suddenly crossed her path. Before Naruto could stop it...WHAM!

"Shit! What where you're going brats" yelled a semi-drunk old man.

"Sorry mister, I didn't see you there" apologized Tenten.

"Yea we weren't...OH MY GOD! Tazuna-Ojisan?!?!" gaped Naruto when he saw the two.

Indeed folks. They had ran smack dab right into the old drunk himself. He was in a black tuxedo with a white vest and a red tie. His black dress shoes were shining and his hair looked...tame. He had a bottle of sake in one hand and a piece of cake in the other. Tazuna looked at him and thought as hard as he could as he mustered up whatever coherent thought he has left. Finally he had an idea.

"Whoareyou? slurred Tazuna as he blearily watched the mob come closer.

"Dammit old man! There is a fucking statue 10 feet away, and you made the damn bridge! How can you not recognize me?!?" yelled Naruto, getting desperate to escape from the throng.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout?" further slurred Tazuna _"Strange...kid looks like that statue...what was it called...Uzumaki Naruto Hero of the Waves...where have I heard that name before...nope I got nothing..."_

"Quick Naruto-kun! We have to make him sober somehow!" panicked Tenten.

"(slaps forehead) OF COURSE! _Arukooru Kumihosu! _**(Alcohol Drain. I bet hundred of people would kill for some kinda ability like that)**

Tazuna suddenly felt a strange calming sensation throughout his body. In a couple seconds the feeling died away. Tazuna noticed that his mind was working correctly again and his movements were not slowed by the alcohol. He knew what was wrong. He was sober. He looked at the blonde and the brunette noting that the blonde looked familiar. He glanced at the statue a couple feet away on instinct and felt his eyes widen. He looked back at the blonde and laughed.

"Naruto-kun! Good to see ya brat!" smiled Tazuna.

"Great to see you and all but...THERE IS A MOB OVER THERE!!!" yelled Naruto.

Tazuna saw the mob and immediately deduced what had happened. He did the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the mob. He grabbed the two of them and ran for his life.

"Where are we headed old man?" asked Naruto as he ran.

"We can't head to my house since its in the other direction" yelled Tazuna as he pointed towards the crowd.

"Then where are we going!" yelled Tenten "They're starting to gain on us!"

"Dammit! Quick! Go to "their" grave" said Tazuna, talking to Naruto.

"Their? Who are they?" asked Tenten.

"No time! Lets go!" yelled Naruto as he took an abrupt left turn.

"I'll meet you when the heat dies down" yelled Tazuna as he kept going straight.

"Alright! I'll see you in a bit" confirmed Naruto as he ran off with Tenten.

They both made their way into the surrounding forest. Tenten followed Naruto as he seemed to know where it was he was going. Tenten felt the ground elevating, indicating that they were heading up a hill. Suddenly, the two burst into a small clearing overlooking a majestic view of the city and the bridge. Over in the middle of the clearing were two wooden crosses that seemed to mark a couple of graves. One cross had a large zanbato sword leaning on it while the other had a hunter-nin mask with a small red swirl and a slash mark through the middle. Naruto looked at the sight in front of him. He walked up to the two crosses as Tenten watched curiously.

_"Zabuza-san...Haku-san...I'm back" _thought Naruto placing a hand on the cross which belonged to Haku.

"Naruto-kun...who's grave is that" Tenten asked slowly, hoping not to make him feel bad.

"Right...I guess you don't know what happened here"

"Huh?"

"This grave here...the one with the sword belongs to Momochi Zabuza, the famed "Demon of the Mist". The other is his assistant Haku. They are two of the most dangerous people I've ever met...yet they are the two I respect more then my life's worth" sighed Naruto, reminiscing about when they fought.

"Zabuza...isn't he an S-class missing nin who died almost 3 years ago?" asked Tenten.

"Yea...it was during my first ever C-ranked mission. When Team 7 was still around, we had to escort and guard that old man Tazuna while he built his bridge. While on the way we were attacked by the "Demon Brothers", upping our C-rank to a high A-rank to low S-rank when Zabuza and Haku came. At first I thought nothing of the two, but after accidentally meeting Haku while training, I learned about "precious people" and he helped me create my nindo. I watched their last moments alive. If not for me, Haku may still be alive. Haku gave his life to protect his precious Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei's _Chidori _**(One Thousand Birds) **by stepping in front of it. Gato, the oppressive tyrant, then tried to kill Zabuza. He succeeded but was killed by Zabuza anyway. I'll never forget that day" Naruto said sadly.

"Oh...I never knew..." Tenten looked at the ground.

"It's alright...I meant to come here anyway" said Naruto leaning on the cross.

"I was going to give you this sword over here. It's one of the original swords of the Swordsmen of the Mist. I think it was called Kubikiri Houcho **(Head Chopping Cleaver)**." Naruto gestured to the sword.

Tenten looked at it awed. She always wanted one of the swords of the Mist Swordsmen. She never even expected to see one. She thought about the offer but suddenly remembered the respect Naruto had for Zabuza.

"I would love it Naruto-kun...but I can't. It belonged to someone you respected on a level much like the Sandaime himself. I can't take it"

"Oh...I thought it would have been a perfect gift...I mean it's not li-" started Naruto as he put his hand on the sword.

Tenten watched curiously as Naruto's eyes glazed over and he stopped talking. Naruto on the other hand was hearing voices in his head. It was normal for him to hear Kyuubi but this voice was different.

**"Hello kid. I was wondering when you would come here"** said a voice from nowhere.

_"Who's there! You're not Kyuubi!"_

**"Hoho! Very perceptive. I am indeed not the creature sealed within you"**

_**"Kit? You there? Who is that?"**_

_"Huh? Kyuubi? You hear it too?"_

**"Hoho! Of course you both can hear me. I am inside your mind and since he is also here, he can hear me too"**

**_"Who are you to enter my domain"_**

_"Your domain?"_

_**"Our domain then"**_

**"Hoho. Interesting people in here"**

**_"I asked you clearly. Who are you? If you don't say, I will be forced to attack you"  
_**

_"What he said"_

**"Hoho. Fine fine. I am the sword that you are currently holding. I am the weapon of the man you held the utmost respect. I am the cause of grief to many a family and the cause of sanctuary to others. I am Kubikiri Houcho, former sword of Momochi Zabuza"**

_"Wh-what? How can a sword talk?!?"_

**"Hoho. Do you not know of the reason for the Seven Tenken's**** (Heaven Swords) power? The reason is because there is a person's very soul in one. It unlocks the dormant powers of the owner and the sword!"**

_"Wow...why are you telling me this?"_

_**"Kit, don't you get it? When a soul is attacked to a weapon, the weapon must stay with it's owner forever. If the owner should die, the sword can literally choose another master for itself"**_

**"Hoho! Right you are. Nothing less from the astounded Kyuubi to Kitsune. I have decided to make you, Uzumaki Naruto, my wielder and master"**

_"Wha-what!?!? Why me? I never did anything to deserve it!"_

_**"What's wrong kit? I thought you of all people would have jumped at this opportunity"**_

_"It's just...I treated Zabuza more like an uncle then as an enemy. Taking his sword seems...disrespectful..."_

**"Hoho! Fear not young one. Zabuza respected you too. I know this because I could read his thoughts. He thought very highly of you, especially right before he died. He was no fool, and I also recognized your chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra poured out of you and Zabuza knew he had lost. But he saw you spare Haku, and for that he was forever grateful. If you wielded me, I will assure you that he would be the happiest soul in Hell right now"**

**_"Take him on his offer kit. I see no repercussions in the deal"_**

_"...Alright. Kubikiri Houcho...I accept your offer"_

**"Hoho. You made a wise choice. As of today, I, Kubikiri Houcho recognize you as my master. Use me as you see fit Naruto-san"**

At that moment, he was pushed back out of his mind. He looked at Tenten who looked concerned for a couple of minutes.

"Whoa! That was new"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I now own Kubikiri Houcho"

"What?!?"

Naruto explained everything that happened in his head. **(I am not writing that again)**. Naruto looked out at the city as he let Tenten get used to to the info. He noticed that the conversation in his head lasted about...5 minutes. Naruto looked at the sword still leaning against the cross.

"I'll treat this sword well..."said Naruto as he grabbed the handle.

**"Hoho. Glad to be of service"**

_"You still talk in my head?"_

_**"It's getting waaaay too overcrowded in here"**_

_"Sorry"_

**"By the way...I don't want to make you faint from the excitement just yet so...Kyuubi-sama, could you increase Naruto's senses a hundredfold for a minute"**

**_"Huh? Why?"_**

**"Hoho. You will both see"**

Tenten finally digested the information. Just as she was beginning to say something, Naruto felt a surge of chakra head for his senses. He felt everything around him. He suddenly heard it. A heartbeat. The scary thing is that it was extremely faint. Then he noticed a very minute use of chakra. He looked around, hoping to glance at an intruder or a something of the kind. Kyuubi and Kubi both sensed it too.

**_"Kit! It's coming from under your feet!"_**

Naruto looked down to see...HAKU'S GRAVE!?!? **(HAKU LIVES! YAY! People! Haku is one of my favorite characters. I can't bear to see him die)**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Naruto jumping off the grave.

"What is it Naruto-kun" yelled a startled Tenten.

"The...the grave...I hear a heartbeat!"

"WHAT?!?! That's impossible! They're dead!"

"I know but I gotta check!" yelled Naruto as he started digging up Haku's grave.

_"This is impossible! A heartbeat? Haku can't still be alive! He's been buried underground for 3 years!"_

Naruto dug, and dug, and dug, until he hit something solid. He cleared the rubble away to see...ice? Haku's body was covered in ice! It was so stunning that Naruto nearly fainted. Tenten saw it too. She looked about ready to pass out as well.

"Tenten! Help me get him out!" said Naruto in a serious manner.

"H-hai!" responed Tenten as they both pulled out a chunk of ice encasing Haku's body.

"Quick get some rope and tie him to my back! I'll run to the hospital!" yelled Naruto.

Tenten had some rope in a seal and tied the ice to his back. Naruto shivered a bit but was otherwise ok. The two were about to leave when Kubikiri Houcho flew up from the cross and lodged itself into a lower part of the ice.

"What the!" yelled Tenten.

**"Hoho! Don't leave me behind yet!"**

"Don't worry Tenten-chan lets go!"

The two rushed to the hospital with Haku in tow. They ran through the crowds and streets aiming for the hospital. When they got there, Naruto could not stop in time and crashed through the glass door. He did not care that there were pieces of glass stuck on him as he yelled out.

"Someone get me a medic-nin! This guy is still alive!" yelled Naruto.

"Quick! He won't last long!" yelled Tenten.

The receptionist recognized Naruto, thankfully, and rushed off. She came back a minute later with a man in a doctor's uniform.

"What happened here?" asked the medic-nin.

"This guy! He-he-he is still alive! Everyone thought he died three years ago! Save him quick!" panicked Naruto.

"Three years!?! Quick let me examine him!"

Tenten cut the rope and pulled out the sword before Naruto placed the ice back down.

"Amazing! It's like he cryogenically froze himself with ice jutsu! Does anyone know a fire jutsu to thaw him out? I can't hear his heartbeat with all the ice blocking it"

"I do! _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu! _**(Grand Fireball)**" yelled Naruto as he spit out a large fireball.

The ice around Haku started to slowly melt away from the heat. Naruto kept at it for about 10 minutes before the ice reach a level that he could break with his fist. The fire might cremate Haku if he continued. He then proceeded to chip away at the ice until...CRACK!

"Alright! Haku is free! Quick check him!"

"Hmm...he has a hole right next to his heart! Any further to the left and he would be dead! I must take him to the ER!" yelled the medic as he picked Haku's body up and rushed to the ER.

"Naruto-kun...are you alright?" asked Tenten.

"Yea...I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. He could be alive or he might die from the wound Kakashi-sensei inflicted" sighed Naruto.

"I think he will be alright. After all, he has you there to help him" said Tenten.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he might really have died if you hadn't noticed his heartbeat. In a way, you already saved his life"

"Wow, I never thought about that. Thats what I like about you Tenten-chan. Always looking for the positive!" smiled Naruto.

"You kinda have to when you watch Lee and Gai-sensei...you know...hug" Tenten shuddered at the thought.

"Nah, I think you would still be the same even if you hadn't met them. You're a very good person"

"Say...Naruto-kun, would you worry this much if I was half dead?"

"Worry? Hell no!" started Naruto.

_"What?!? He doesn't care if I'm about to die!?!" _thought Tenten.

"I would be beyond worried. If you die I would call Kami himself and drag your soul back!" he finished.

_"Wow, he cares that much?"_

"Besides. I won't let you die anyway. I'll protect you always"

"Thats sweet of you Naruto-kun" said Tenten.

Naruto looked back towards the ER room as his mind wandered back to his friend. Tenten saw the concern and couldn't help but smile. She knew he would do the same thing if Temari, Tayuya, or even herself were in that predicament. Tenten leaned in to kiss his cheek before he turned around.

_**"Hahaha! Kit quick turn around!"**_

**"Hoho! Listen to him! Do it now!"**

Naruto didn't know why they said it and turned around just in time to feel something soft on his lips. His eyes widened for a second before Tenten pulled back. Her face was bright red at realizing he turned around right as she was about to kiss his cheek. Naruto was actually starting to get used to these surprise kisses but it still shocked him a bit.

"Haha...so thats why that damn furball and that crazy sword told me to turn around" muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Wha-what did you say Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten quietly.

"N-nothing..."

They stayed in the awkward silence for a couple minutes. Tenten tried to break the silence a couple of times but it seemed to get worse. Naruto finally succeeded.

"That was...nice" said Naruto.

"Haha...never expected you to turn around..."

"Hehe...I never expected to be kissed in a hospital" blushed Naruto.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright...wanna...umm..." Naruto blushed profusely "try that again?" Naruto hid his face for a second.

Instead of an answer, he felt Tenten kiss him on the cheek before saying...

"On the cheek or the lips?" giggled Tenten.

"Whichever you want" said Naruto as Tenten leaned in closer.

Right before their lips touched, the doctor crashed open the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Haku is waking!" yelled the medic.

Naruto jumped off disappointing Tenten before Naruto turned back around, kissed her on the lips, and grabbed her hand as he ran into the ER. Tenten was still processing what happened as Naruto watched Haku. Haku slowly opened his eyes finding the light painful and his vision blurry.

"Ugh...someone found me? Where am I? When am I for a better question" asked Haku to no one in particular.

"Haku..." started Naruto.

"Who's there!" yelled Haku as his eyes started readjusting.

"A friend. You have been buried in the ground for almost 3 years" explained Naruto.

"THREE YEARS!?!?!?! Dammit! I thought someone would have noticed sooner!" yelled Haku, his normally cool exterior broken.

"It's alright Haku, calm down!" soothed Naruto.

Haku looked at him. His eyes were better so he could see clearly. The man in front of him did not look familiar. The blonde hair and blue eyes looked familiar but the height, muscle, and clothing made him look like a stranger.

"Who are you? How do you even know me?" asked Haku.

"Haku...it's me, Naruto. I found you today when I visited your grave after so long"

"NARUTO-KUN!?! My god! You changed alot! Glad to see you have been living"

"Haha, I'm glad to know you are still alive in the first place. Tell me what happened to you"

"Well...after your teacher Kakashi hit me with that weird lightning jutsu I was knocked out from the electric current. He had missed my heart because, unseen by anyone, Zabuza-sama pushed me out of the way a bit. He saved my life. When I woke up, I was in the ground. Imagine my shock when I found out you thought I died. So before I did die, I used my kekkei genkai to freeze myself so as not to die. There I waited until someone can find me"

"Amazing. You truly have the will to live. I'm glad to know you live again but what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Zabuza is dead, you're a missing nin, and your only friend would have to be me"

"You consider me your friend?"

"Not just a friend...one of my precious ones" smiled Naruto as he saw the shock on Haku's face.

"Haha...thank you Naruto-kun. Maybe I'll follow you back to Konoha and get instated as a ninja"

"I would be glad to vouch for you. The Hokage herself is also one of my precious people"

"Wow, friends with power is a good thing...wait Hokage is a woman?"

"Oh right. You didn't know. Tsunade of the Sannin replaced the Sandaime after he was murdered by Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru? Wow! I missed out on alot"

"Don't worry Haku-kun, I'll fill you in later"

"Fine. By the way, who's the girl?"

"Oh her? She is Tenten, my to-be girlfriend"

Tenten blushed at the remark.

"Naruto-kun, stop. You're embarrassing me" whined Tenten.

"Haha, alright then. Haku-kun, are you well enough to leave the hospital?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Lets go Naruto-kun"

"We are going to head to Tazuna's house first though.

"Alright...by the way Naruto-kun. You do know that I really am a girl right?" laughed Haku. **(For those of you wondering, I just wanted to make Haku a girl. I am not putting her in the Harem unless you all want me too of course...you know what? I might just have a voting later)**

"NANI!?!?! R-really? I _knew _it! I _k-n-e-w knew _it! Zabuza really was lying when he said you were a guy!"

Tenten and Haku laughed at Naruto's outburst. The three of them left the hospital for Tazuna's home. Once they got there, Naruto knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Tsunami pulled the three inside.

"Naruto-kun! You're back! I can't believe this! I thought you would never visit! I mean-blah blah blah blah blah"

"Mom! You're ranting again. Naruto-niisan! Good to see you back!" smiled Inari.

"Hey kid, good to see you again. How have you be-OH MY GOD! IS THAT HAKU!?!" gaped Tazuna.

Suddenly all noise died in the room as the family stared at Haku.

"Umm, hey old man, Haku was alive the whole time" explained Naruto.

"WHAT!?! He's been buried for 3 years though! How can he still be alive?!?"

Naruto explained everything. **(Once again, I am not gonna write it all again)**

"And last but not least, Haku is a girl" finished Naruto.

"Wow, thats amazing. I can't believe this! All those years... I never even noticed. How long were you a girl?" asked Tazuna.

Everyone fell down anime style. Inari hopped back up first.

"Grandpa! You should have said something like "I thought you were dead"!" yelled Inari.

Naruto laughed as they bickered. He took a good look at the family in front of him. Inari was now 10, almost 11. He wore a fisherman's hat with a swirl on the top that looked very familiar. His shirt was crimson and his pants were black. His shoes were ninja sandals which confused Naruto.

"Hey Inari. Are you going to be a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"Haha! The brat had been practicing ever since you met him. He even beat up a couple of normal burglars by throwing kitchen knives" laughed Tazuna.

"Haha! Is he getting good?"

"You bet I am Naruto-nii. I even got a little help from a leaf nin a while back" said Inari.

"Good, I'll see how well you do when you join the academy. I'll even recommend you to it. That should let you join by next week. I want to see you there" said Naruto.

"You will really do that for him? We have tried before but they said he will have to move to Konoha. We were planning on moving when he turned 11 but seeing as you can help him, we might go next week. We have a reserved house there anyway" Tsunami explained.

"I'm gonna be a ninja! I'm gonna be a ninja!" sang Inari.

"Naruto-kun. We should go soon. Hokage-sama might get worried if you are gone too long. Besides, Haku needs to get instated before he's attacked" said Tenten.

"Alright. Hey everyone, we are going to leave now. Haku-san, lets go"

"You don't have to call me by -san you know. I'm not used to respect" she said, blushing a bit.

"Alright"

The three left the house as Naruto pulled out his blue scroll. Before he could use it though something stopped him.

**"Hoho! You forgot me in the hospital Naruto-san! Wait for me!"**

Suddenly, a sword could be seen flying through the air at Naruto. As if on instinct, he raised his hand and caught the handle. Haku gasped when she was this.

"Kubikiri Houcho chose you as it's new master?" she asked.

"Yea, it was right before I found you"

"I bet Zabuza-sama would be proud"

"Thank you Haku-chan"

"What did I just say about respect?" yelled Haku.

"I can't help it. I respect you alot"

"Fine fine. I guess you can call me that"

"Hehe, alright"

Tenten was kind of jealous but otherwise she knew it was just respect. **(Ok people I am definitely having a vote. See bottom for vote instructions) **Naruto pulled out his scroll and warped home.

_"7:57 Hokage's Office" _**(Whoa, looooong date huh?)**

"Tsunade-Obaachan! I'm back!" yelled Naruto as he, Tenten, and Haku arrived.

"Grr...What have I told you about calling me that!" yelled Tsunade.

"Eheh, sorry. I was here to ask you a favor Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade knew that Naruto only showed respect when he was serious.

"Alright. I can't really deny you any requests. What do you need?"

"I would like to have Haku here (points to Haku) instated as a Konoha nin" declared Naruto.

"What? Who is she?" Tsunade looked at Haku.

"She is an A-S-class missing nin who I defeated three years ago. She was supposedly dead but we found out later that she survived Kakashi-sensei's _Chidori_"

"What!?! An A-S-class missing nin? Why would you do that?"

"She is someone I respect and trust with my life"

"...Alright...but there is one condition. For the next 5 months, you will have to watch over her so that we can make sure she is trustworthy" said Tsunade.

"Yea! Thanks so much Tsunada-sama! I'll try my hardest" smiled Naruto.

"I hope to be a wonderful asset to Konoha" bowed Haku.

"Alright alright. Before you go I need your info"

"Umm...My name is Haku with no last name, I have no family, my only friend is Naruto-kun, I used to serve Momochi Zabuza, and I have a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to make ice from anywhere and travel through it"

"Wow, a bloodline user? I didn't expect that. Naruto-kun really knows how to choose friends" said Tsunade.

"By the way Naruto-kun. What would you suggest for rank?"

"Umm...I would have to say jounin, or special jounin if you count the ice jutsu or the precise aim with her senbon needles"

"Hmm...I think I'll make her a jounin"

"Well Haku-chan, I need to go recommend Inari to the academy. Can you find yourself a hotel?"

"Alright Naruto-kun"

"Tenten-chan, lets go"

"Ok"

Naruto and Tenten walked out of the office towards the Academy. Naruto was enjoying the moonlit stroll as Tenten relaxed.

"Naruto-kun. That was sweet what you did for Haku. You always were kind and caring to anyone"

"Haha, I would do that for any of my friends. She helped me make that philosophy anyway"

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do now?"

"Huh? Do you mean what do I do about Haku-chan? Or this sword on my back?"

"I meant about me...and the other two..." her blush hidden by the darkness.

"Ohhhh...well...you will have to find out tomorrow"

"Aww! Fine. I need to head back home anyway"

"Aww Tenten-chan don't be mad. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hehe, I know Naruto-kun. It's just fun to make fun of you"

With that said, she kissed Naruto on the cheek before leaving. Naruto rubbed the spot on his cheek.

_"Shit! This is NOT good! Temari-chan: 1, Tayuya-chan: 1, Tenten-chan: 1. I'll never be able to decide!" _thought Naruto.

"Oh well...guess I'll figure that out tomorrow" said Naruto as he rushed off to the school.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning feeling great. Well...that was before he remembered that today was when he trained the teams, introduce Haku, and finally choose a girlfriend. He groggily got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He then went back to his room to get some clothes. He put on his usual outfit and ate some breakfast. After breakfast a knock was heard from his door. 

"Huh? Who could that be?" said Naruto as he opened his door.

"Hello Naruto-kun" greeted Haku.

Haku was wearing a green and white battle kimono. Her arms were in slim green fingerless gloves. She had on green boots and her hitai-ate was tied around her neck.

"Oh hello Haku-chan. I was going to get you later to introduce you to everyone else. I bet Sakura will freak out" laughed Naruto.

Haku and Naruto leaped away from his house and made his way toward the training grounds. When they got there, he was greeted by Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya. The others watched as Naruto had to practically beat back the girls with a stick. Finally they calmed down enough for him to speak.

"Hey everyone. Before I teach you all what to do, let me introduce you to my friend. Sakura, come here for a second"

Sakura blinked, then walked over to Naruto.

"This is my friend...HAKU!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura freaked out. No she FREAKED out. She screamed, started yelling incoherent words, fainted, woke up, and fainted again. After Sakura woke up again, he explained how it all happened and about the mission to Wave. By the end of the story, the group had gone from amazed, pissed, amazed again, back to pissed, then pitiful, then amazed, then sad, then happy, then amazed once more.

"Haku...i can't believe you're alive. I thought Kakashi-sensei killed you" said Sakura.

"Apparently Zabuza-sama saved me at the last second. He moved me out of the way just in time" explained Haku.

"He really did care about you like a son" said Sakura.

"You mean "daughter" right?" asked Haku.

"What!?! You're a girl?" gaped Sakura.

"My god! Why does everyone think I'm a guy?!" fumed Haku.

"I didn't know what you were. You looked like a girl, had the body frame of a girl, and sounded like a girl. But on the other hand you acted like a boy, dressed like a boy, and Zabuza called you a boy" said Sakura.

"That was to prevent problems. You know kunoichi have other issues besides being killed" Haku said.

All the kunoichi knew what he was talking about. Only Neji, Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru knew what they were talking about. Naruto only knew because he saved a woman from that problem once.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen" said Naruto.

"Yea. We know you won't" said Temari.

"Can we train yet?" asked Kiba.

"Alright but first, does everyone here know about chakra elements?"

"I do! They are the 5 main elements that make up our jutsu. Fire is used for Katon, Water is for Suiton, Wind is for Fuuton, Earth is for Doton, and Lightning is obviously Raiton" lectured Sakura.

"Good. Well since this is usually reserved for Jounins, consider yourself lucky. I am going to hand out something that will help me determine your chakra elements"

Naruto used Kage Bunshins to hand out little slits of paper. Everyone looked at it quizzically except Temari.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Kiba.

"Well. When you pump a little chakra into these pieces of paper they do something that determines you element. If you are a fire type, your paper will burn, if you use Earth, it will turn to dust, if you're a water type, it will get wet, if you have lightning, it will crinkle, and if you use wind, it will slice itself in half. Some people don't have an element so don't worry too much. Please force some chakra now"

Everyone forced chakra into their respective papers. Naruto decided to find out what his element was later. He walked around to see the others first. Lee surprisingly was a Lightning type while Ino also was one. Neji and Hinata were both Water users which surprised them because Hyuuga's were usually Earth. Chouji obviously was an Earth type which Shikamaru amazingly was a Wind type. Kiba got Fire as Shino made Earth. Tayuya and Tenten had no element while Temari, predictably, was Wind. Sakura was an Earth type while to everyone's surprise, Haku's turned to ice.

"Alright, I am glad to see everyone finished"

"Naruto-sensei! We did not see yours!" called Lee.

"Oh right!"

Naruto pushed some of his own chakra. To his amazement, his paper exploded.

"What the hell?!? Never heard of that before"

**_"Hey Kit! Did you just try to figure out your element?"_**

_"Well DUH!"_

_**"Idiot! Your element and mines combine together. Every single one of my tails has its own element"**_

_"So which element am I?"_

_**"Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Wood, Light, and Darkness"**_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!"_

**_"Don't blame me! Blame the tails! If I had gotten my tenth tail I would have Metal element"_**

_"I thought nine tails was the limit"_

_**"Baka! I am 2nd strongest in Hell itself! I can have a tenth tail if I trained hard enough!"**_

_"2nd strongest? Who is the strongest?"_

_**"The king of Hell himself. That's who Akatsuki is trying to summon"**_

_"Holy shit! I better stop them soon!"_

_**"Umm...you might wanna tell your friends what element you are"**_

_"Riiiiight..."_

Naruto snapped out of his mental conversation.

"Naruto-sensei! Is there an explosion element?" asked Lee.

"Huh? No! Apparently I have 9 elements"

"WHAT!?!" came a collective answer.

"My...condition...lets me use them"

"Oh!" said everyone except Haku.

"Condition?" asked Haku.

"Oh right. You don't know yet"

Naruto explained everything. By the end Haku looked amazed.

"Alright, anyway. I can use Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Wood, Light, and Darkness"

"Whoa!" everyone gasped.

"Ok people! Back to training!"

"Neji, can you teach your technique to Hinata? And by the way, I forgot to ask but, how did the family find your head?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh! They were _very _surprised. They even tried to give me another one" answered Neji vaguely.

"I wish I could see their faces"

"I had a camera" smirked Neji.

"HAHAHA you did? Send me copies" said Naruto as he walked away.

"Lee, how goes the _Guufuu Genko _**(Tornado Fist)**?"

"I am sure I have mastered it Naruto-sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Fine. This time you will learn the next part of the style. As you can plainly figure out, wind is everywhere around us. You can make this easiest. The next one requires slightly more chakra because it isn't as abundant. Here is the _Shinsui Genko _**(Hydro Fist)**. You need to gather the water particles in the air itself. Here let me demonstrate"

Naruto gather a small trace of chakra and gathered water around his hands. He stepped in front of a wooden board and got into a fighting stance. He punched the block one time. It did not leave any mark to be seen.

"Ok what did you just see?" asked Naruto.

"Umm...You didn't do anything" responded Lee.

"Wrong. Take a closer look at the wood" instructed Naruto.

Lee walked up and looked at the wood. He didn't see anything.

"Umm...I still don't see anything"

"Knock on the wood"

Lee knocked on the wood and noticed it sounded hollow. Lee's eyes widened.

"It attacks a person's insides by guiding the water through pores and openings!" yelled Lee.

"Precisely! This technique can devastate a person after a short fight. Even if they block the attack, the water can injure their arms or legs. Now let me show you what it can do from far away"

Naruto stepped away from the wood as Lee moved. He punched the air and Lee saw the water fling off. The water flew threw the air and pierced through the wood.

"Amazing. It's like miniature shurikens. They fly through the air and pierce instead of slash"

"You analyzing skills are good Lee. Now I want you to work on manipulation of water from the air first"

"Hai! Naruto-sensei" yelled Lee as he started trying to use the little chakra he has.

Naruto made his way to Kiba and Akamaru. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Ok Kiba, your turn for a new jutsu. You excited?"

"Am I ever! I saw what you showed Lee. You make a good teacher Naruto" said Kiba as Akamaru barked in acknowledgment.

"Haha, thanks Kiba. Now what I will show you fits your fighting style perfectly. It's called _Katon: Chimidoro Kiba no Jutsu _**(Fire Release: Blood-stained Fang)**. Using a bit of chakra, your fangs and claws will turn crimson red while at the same time become sharper, harder, and deadlier then before"

"Gee, you named a move after me? I can't tell if I should be honored or embarrassed"

"Haha. Akamaru can learn this too. Anyway, I'll demonstrate"

Naruto walked over and used his technique. His fangs and claws glowed bright red as he walked up to a wooden post. Moving in index finger across the wood slowly, the wood underneath, with just the slightest touch, made a large gash in it. Kiba practically drooled when he saw it.

"Teach me!"

"Alright Kiba. First focus the chakra to your fangs and claws. Then instead of molding the chakra inside the claws/fangs, extend it outside the claws/fang. This will refine the parts and make them deadlier. Now add fire to it, your claws will catch on fire and will be able to slice cleanly through something or melt its way through" explained Naruto.

Kiba immediately got to work on it. Naruto walked around until he got to Ino. She looked at him expectantly.

"Ok Ino. Being a lightning type makes your attacks more for speed then power. Since most of your jutsu are mainly supportive, boosting the speed of them is perfect. You can disable or heal in quick succession. What I am going to teach you is something that is used to disable your opponent. Not just that but it can also block any doujutsu. In other words, Sasuke or any Hyuuga can't beat it. It's called _Rosuto Ankoku no Jutsu_ **(Lost Darkness)**. It blocks all sight from anyone you aim at. The cannot see where they are going or tell where you are"

"Wow, a Hyuuga is nothing when they can't see" laughed Ino.

"Precisely. Now the basis of this jutsu is to gather a small bit of electricity. You will literally throw it at your opponent. When it hits, the small charge will shut down a person's sense of sight temporarily.First you need to figure out your lightning element's manipulation. Yell to me when you figure it out"

"Alright"

Naruto walked away leaving Ino to figure out how to make lightning. He watched as Neji taught Hinata while Hinata looked amazed about what he was saying. He looked to the right of the field to see Shino. Naruto walked up to the bug user.

"Hello Naruto..." started Shino.

"Hey Shino. How's the earth manipulation?"

" Very difficult"

"Well luckily for you I have a jutsu that goes well with your bug abilities"

"...Explain"

"You're bugs drain chakra correct?"

"Right"

"Well combine that with _Chakra Gyakuten no Jutsu _**(Chakra Reversal)**. It makes it so that instead of them just destroying the chakra, it is transfered to you. Your foe will lose power while you gain it. To make it work, all you have to do it send chakra into the air and make it go in a current to yourself. It is quite simple. All the chakra your bugs bite off or your opponent loses after an attack, it is sent straight to you"

"Ingenious"

"I know. Well you try it while I go train the others"

"..."

Naruto left the quiet bug user to himself and his bugs. Naruto soon found Sakura training on the ground. She was already showing signs of handling her earth element but it was not very good.

"Hey Sakura! Ready to learn?"

"Ha, yep. You know, you should get a job as a Jounin Sensei if the whole Hokage thing doesn't work out"

"Maybe...but that's only if I don't make Hokage. I don't need to be Hokage as long as the people respect me"

"Really?"

"No. I wanna be Hokage"

"Right. I should guess you were kidding"

"Alright. Let me try to remember what I was going to teach you. Oh I remember! I didn't expect you to be able to do Tsunade-Obaachan's strength enhancing technique so I made a jutsu that tripled your strength. Now that you do have it, you can combine the two for even more power. It uses the very power of the Earth's own gravity to work. By using the gravity, you can compress it around your hands to make your hands attract or repel. I know what you might be thinking. How will this help? Well for one thing, a fist plus a face equals pain. A fist plus a face that, in that gravitational field, moves at the speed of at least 40 miles per hour equals easy decapitation. In other words, their bodies are attracts to your fist. They speed up towards you and then it's like getting hit by a train. Using that same gravity, you can repel attacks and possibly turn it around"

"How the hell did you make a jutsu like that?"

"I had alot of time while Ero-sennin was "researching" on stuff. Anyway, this jutsu is called _Doton: Inryoku Gantoretto _**(Earth Release: Gravity Gauntlets)**. This jutsu took me months to perfect because it requires almost precise control. You should be able to get the hang of it. Now, using your chakra, imitate the Earth's gravity in your hands and try to wrap them around your fists. I'll demonstrate what it does now"

Naruto walked back to the last wooden pole that hadn't been destroyed and prepared his jutsu. Instead of punching the wood he placed his hand mere inches away. The wood began to creak as it was attracted to his open palm. Now Naruto took his hand back and with a small flick of his finger, he struck the wood. Right before his finger reached it, the wood seemed to bend into the attack increasing the power from the blow and promptly smash to pieces.

"Amazing. A finger did that? Wonder what would happen if I combined that with Tsunade-sensei's strength"

"I would have to say that you would be the scariest female alive"

Naruto left Sakura as she tried to work on the jutsu. He ran over to Haku who was watching everything.

"You make a good teacher Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Haku-chan. Sorry, I don't have anything to teach you. I never expected you to live"

"I understand. By the way, you said you should be able to use ice right?"

"Huh? Oh right!"

"Well I should be able to teach you some Hyoton **(Ice Jutsu by the way)**"

"Really? That would be great!"

"Alright then, lets get to work"

* * *

_**"6 hours later"**_

* * *

Everyone looked at Naruto as he told them all to stop. Everyone had finally started getting the hang of their new jutsu and elemental manipulations. Naruto had been doing well with his ice manipulation too. With Haku, Kyuubi, and his shadow clones, he was progressing rapidly. He stared at all of them, feeling a sense of pride. 

"Alright everyone. You have done amazingly but I think it is time to call this Konoha 13 meeting/training session to a close" announced Naruto.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you really sound like a leader" called Temari.

"Thanks. Anyway, you all did wonderfully on mastering your elements and new jutsus. Even those who I taught before have gotten stronger. I want you all to rest for the next day because you never know when we will need to fight"

"Naruto, everyone here is fine. No one used too much chakra and we will all be rested after about half an hour" stated Neji.

"Heh, alright but I at least want you all to rest. We can continue tomorrow if you want"

"We will be there Naruto-sensei" called...everyone.

"You don't have to call me that!"

Everyone laughed at Naruto's expense and slowly everybody left. Finally the only people left were Naruto, Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya. The decision for the title of "Naruto's Official Girlfriend" was up for grabs.

"Alright you three, we know why we are here and I know you can't wait any longer. Temari!"

Temari stood up straighter.

"You are extremely kind and caring even though you hide it with your tough exterior. Your love for your brothers is very inspiring. I hold familial connections very highly. You and me have alot in common when we think about it. Tenten!"

Tenten stood at attention.

"You work hard getting people's acknowledgment and care for your family almost to a fault. You understand my pain at not being recognized for anything "worthy" in their eyes. We also have alot in common. Tayuya!"

Tayuya looked up.

"You had a harsh childhood of abuse and betrayal, much like my own. You worked your way to being a great person even from that hell hole of a life. You know what it's like to not be loved by many people. We both share many things"

Naruto took a deep breath. The three leaned in closer for the announcement.

"It was a hard decision..."

The three listened closely.

"I have decided..."

They couldn't bear it.

"To choose..."

They were shaking with anticipation.

"T-"

Suddenly a Chuunin poofed next to them. The three looked ready to kill until they heard his announcement.

"SUNA IS UNDER ATTACK BY AKATSUKI!"

* * *

**_Omake! Omake! Oh-mah-keh! Bad Boy Tobi!_**

Tobi woke up that morning feeling great. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He wondered why. He looked down to notice three things.

_"Ok then...why is there a woman in my bed...why am I naked...why is she naked?" _thought Tobi.

Tobi stared...and stared...and stared...then he mentally freaked!

_"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT"_ thought Tobi.

Tobi decided on a plan. He will as quietly and with as little movement as possible, move off then bed. Tobi was halfway through when...

"TOBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Zetsu.

The cry woke the woman up. She looked around and screamed.

"Oh god! Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a good boy!" yelled Tobi.

"Tobi had been a bad boy" Zetsu said grinning evilly.

The woman suddenly had flames in her eyes as Tobi tried to apologize. If there was once thing that any man feared, it was the righteous fury of a woman. The woman grabbed the nearest objects and started throwing. As Tobi tried to defend himself a stray kunai whizzed by aimed directly at his...(fill in the blank). Tobi never had children again.

* * *

**Me:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT TOBI!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Tobi: (wimpers) Evil! You are pure evil!**

**Pein: Dude, that was so wrong. That was too mean**

**Me: Bwahahahahahaha! Well anyway folks. I brought Haku to life! I said there was going to be a vote so please read carefully. I have not one but four different votes for you all.**

**First Voting: Add someone to Harem? Yes or No.**

**Possible additions:**

**FemHaku (She sill have a big role even if you don't choose her)**

**Hana (Kiba's sister, won't you love to see how Kiba reacts?)**

**Anko (Holy crap a female Naruto)**

**Kurenai (She isn't that much older)**

**Hinata (Overused but what the heck)**

**Sakura (See Hinata)**

**Ino (...No comment)**

**Second Voting: Itachi...Good or Evil? I mean come on people, he's a great good guy.**

**Third voting: Sasuke...Die or not?**

**Last voting: The sword. I am so gonna change it around. Twin sword? Normal? Even bigger? Any new colors? Designs? Lets give the readers a chance to help the story.**

**Me: Those are all the votings for now. By the way before you leave, be prepared because I will be writing another story soon. I know, how can I work on two stories? I can multi-task easily. Be prepared when my story "Second Chance" hits the fanfiction network.**

**Naruto: It's gonna rock! Dattebayo!**

**Itachi: See you all later. Review or I'll use Mangekyo to make you have sex with Oreo (Orochimaru if you can't tell) for 72 hours.  
**


	7. Suna Arc Begins!

**Me: Alright! I'm back with the long awaited chapter 7! Lucky 7 hahaha! I hope you all love it! By the way, 25,000 hits! Yay!  
**

**Naruto: Ok enough with the talking. You, work, now!**

**Me: You don't own me!**

**Itachi: Work or else the fans will leave**

**Me: NOOOOO! An Author's worst nightmare! AHHHHHH!**

**Lee: What a youthful scream!**

**Me: (screams louder) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gai: Now it is even more youthful!**

**Kakashi: ...I'm gonna go read my book now...**

**Me: Wait! Don't leave me with them! Please Kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: Here's a book to read then, return it when you're done**

**Me: Ack...hmm...Volume 4 hehehehe**

**Gai: A sensei should help his student! Do you want help GK-sama?**

**Me: ...Did you say something?**

**Gai: OH MY GOOOOOOD!**

**Pein: Kami please kill them or something**

**Me: Hmmm...Pein say the disclaimer**

**Pein: GK doesn't own Naruto and never will so stay away you lawyers**

**Me: Aww, you're not gonna at least try to complain?**

**Pein: I am not as stupid as the others**

**Me: Damn, fine time to work. By the way, for those of you who have been reading so far. I have some major news to you. You all have been reading what you though was the storyline. Well you are all WRONG! You have all been reading the prologue the whole time! Welcome to the actual story folks! This is also the start of the Suna War arc! You will finally know why this story is called "Thawing Heart"  
**

* * *

"NANI!?! SUNA IS UNDER ATTACK?!?!?" yelled Naruto as he stared at the Chuunin. 

"Hai! Please hurry to Hokage-sama's office, you three can come too" said the random Chuunin.

Naruto, Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten all rushed off, completely forgetting everything else.

* * *

_**"2 hours ago in Suna"**_

* * *

"Alright. So the defenses against the two Akatsuki members have been set?" asked Gaara, reading off a bit of paperwork. 

"Hai Kazekage-sama. Ever since Naruto-sama has visited, the plans were initiated. His plans were amazing" said the Jounin.

"I know, he did defeat me after all" smirked Gaara.

"I'm amazed. He is so strong" said the Jounin.

"Alright, you are dis-" started Gaara.

CRASH! BLAM! BOOM! CLANG! Noises of all kinds suddenly erupted from the surroundings outside. Gaara immediately rushed out of his chair as Kankuro shunshined into the office with the news.

"Kazekage-sama! This is horrible! There are not 2 but 7 Akatsuki members attacking the city!" yelled Kankuro in a state of utter panic.

"Lets go!" yelled Gaara as he rushed out of his office.

Gaara and them ran outside to see what was going on. The moment they walked outside there was the sound of explosions and screams coming from the west end of Suna, a small figure flying in the air over it. To the south was what looked like a whole flying army striking the numerous nin attacking. To the south east was what looked like plant vines destroying everything in sight. To the north was a tidal wave that was for some odd reason only in a certain range. To the left of it were tall dark figures that were spewing attacks of every element. To the east were people's screams like they were bring tortured without end. To the south west there was more screams but Gaara could swear he saw a grim reaper looking person in the air. It was utter chaos.

"Kankuro! Get the emergency hawks! We need help from our allies! Quick! Send one to Konohagakure and our newest allies from Kirigakure!" yelled Gaara.

"H-hai!" yelled Kankuro as he ran off.

Gaara took to the skies as he ignored the Jounin who had been following. He rushed over to the western end of his city. As he drew closer he saw a blond person in a cloak with red clouds. He had his hair covering what looked like a mechanical eye and his hands both hand a mouth in the middle of the palms. Gaara noticed him drop something that enlarged in mid air and exploded upon contact with the ground.

_"Explosions? An Explosives User? That isn't what I expected from Akatsuki" _thought Gaara as he caught a couple of the bombs and suppressed the explosions.

"Ahh, just who I was looking for, un. The illustrious Kazekage, or as I like to call you, The Ichibi Jinchuuriki!" yelled Deidara as he flung some of his clay at Gaara.

Gaara didn't even move as the bombs closed in on him and detonated. Deidara laughed as he watched this unfold.

"To scared to move, how lame" smirked the man.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" yelled Gaara's voice as sand lunged at the blonde.

Deidara commanded his bird to move out of the way as the sand continued it's assault. He dove, spun, weaved, and even cartwheeled his way through the sand, the whole time using chakra to stick to his bird of prey...umm clay. He waited until his "mouths" finished as he dodged every attack. Finally the "mouths" spat up wads of clay each. The blonde laughed as he started shaping the clay into birds and spiders.

_"He's pretty good, but can he defend his people and himself at the same time?" _thought Deidara.

Gaara continued with his assault as the annoying fly of an Akatsuki flew around him. He was starting to get angry.

_"Dammit. Why won't he just stay still?!?" _thought Gaara.

**"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! HAHAHAHAHA" **laughed Shukaku from inside Gaara's mind.

Gaara sent a wave through the air as Deidara finished shaping his clay. The aerial blonde smirked as he enlarged them all and sent them flying. The birds headed straight for the red-head as the spiders prepared to obliterate the citizens fleeing the battlefield below the sky. Gaara's eyes widen for a second but pulled out both of his arms. He weaved both of them around himself as he made two packs of sand. One turned into a wall around him while the other caught every single bomb and crushed them. Deidara got angry at that.

"How dare you destroy my art! You have no eye for beauty" yelled Deidara as he fumed.

"Humph. Eyesores" responded the Kazekage calmly.

"EYESORES!?! I'll show you eyesores!" fumed Deidara as he started ingesting more clay.

Gaara took this time to strike. As they say, anger blinds you, and that's exactly what it did. Deidara was too mad to see the sand flying at him and was struck dead on. The sand knocked the air out of him as it started to wrap around his body.

"_Sabaku Kyu! _**(Desert Coffin)** _Sabaku Soso! _**(Desert Funeral)**!" yelled Gaara as his sand started to compress around the Akatsuki member.

Before he could crush him, a suddenly blow came at Gaara. He had no choice but to call back his sand or risk being killed. The sand blocked whatever had hit it but since they were in the air, it knocked Gaara towards the ground like a pinball. Gaara crashed into a building, his sand taking all the damage. He opened up the shell to spot a large snake staring at him. His day just got worse. This is where he is currently as Naruto was called.

* * *

"Obaa-chan! What the hell is going on!" yelled Naruto as he practically smashed open the door. 

"Yea!" yelled the other three girls.

"Naruto, it is just as he said" explained the Godaime, ignoring the fact he barged in.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait Naruto! We are already preparing a counter strike. Meet me on the roof right this instant. You there, get me the Konoha 12 and Haku! You! Get me the Jounin 5! You get the Anbu's and ROOT! Lastly you, get the available ninja! Move out!" yelled Tsunade as she shunshined to the roof.

Naruto and Co left for the roof. As soon as they got there they saw half the people assembled. The rest of the Konoha 12 and Haku were all alert in front of the Hokage, all in the middle. The Jounin 5 were none other then Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Mitarashi Anko. They were also in the middle. Naruto and the others rushed to the middle. To the left side of the roof were 10 five-man squads of Anbu. There were also 5 five-man squads of ROOT. To the left side of the building were a whole collection of Jounins and Chuunins ready for action. The Godaime hushed them with her hand.

"Alright! As you all may know by now, Sunagakure has been attacked. 7 Akatsuki members have invaded and are slowly but surely annihilating the sand. We must help our allies in this fight. Anbu and ROOT! I wish for two teams of Anbus and 1 team of ROOT to make one cell. Do it now!" yelled Tsunade.

The Anbus evenly distributed themselves with the members and stood at attention.

"Now, Jounin 5, Konoha 12, and recent addition Haku, take the center" yelled Tsunade.

The 18 people stood at attention waiting further orders.

"Temari, you may join them and to make it even I want...Inuzuka Hana, you look like a good candidate. Please join them to make a 20 man cell" stated the blonde.

Hana and Temari rushed to the others as they made room for them. The Jounin 5 were in the front in a row. The other 15 people filed behind them in a perfect square shape.

"Now for the rest of you! Combine into 10 man cells!" yelled Tsunade.

They did just that.

"Alright! Now to appoint your main leaders. The Ninja Squads, you should appoint who you think is best. Anbus should take a ROOTs member as their leader. As for the Special Division...Uzumaki Naruto will lead you" she stated clearly.

"NANIIII!?! Me!?! Why me?" yelled Naruto shocked.

"You have the most experience fighting Akatsuki, you and Shikamaru are the two best strategists in Konoha, and since your Division is by far the smallest, your cloning skills can make up for it. Now prepare yourselves! I, Tsunade, and Jiraiya of the Sannin will lead you into battle personally" yelled Tsunade as Jiraiya appeared behind her.

"But we can't let the Hokage leave the city" said one person.

"Suna is our ally. Desperate times call for desperate measures" stated the Godaime.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto all pulled out a sky blue scroll simultaneously. Before they disappeared with their divisions, another man came running on the roof.

"Urgent news Hokage-sama! It appears the Oto nins have joined the fight. It has turned into an all out brawl as the Akatsuki are fighting the Sand nins and the Sound nins. The Sound are also attacking the sand. Also, Suna has made an alliance with the Mist village Kirigakure and they are sending reinforcements to help us and the Sand" said the same Chuunin from before.

"WHAT!?! Then what are we waiting for!?! Lets move out!" yelled all three leaders as they took their scrolls, waiting until everyone was holding on to each other and teleported away.

* * *

**_"Day 1: KonoSunaKiri Vs. Akatsuki Vs. Oto War"_**

* * *

"Call for more reinforcements!" yelled a Sand Anbu as he was striking a Sound nin. 

Said Sound nin jumped back as a wave of water missed them by inches. The Mist nin and the Sand Nin teamed up on the Sound but were all blown away by a burst of wind from a large deformed entity of strings. Gaara was busy fending off against a massive snake as many people were sending wind jutsus at it in assistance. Itachi could be seen with a small kodachi in his hands as he was killing everything in sight. He dodged out of the way of another snake which was trying to kill him. Fortunately for him Sasuke was on the other side of the city, Chidori-ing his way through everything until he ran into Sasori who sent his puppets at him while fending off attacks from the mist nin. The mist nin could barely hold their own but with the help of the sand nin, they were standing strong, sending water jutsu after water jutsu. Suddenly all the battles seemed to freeze like in all anime when the big people show up. A crash could be heard from the southern entrance of the city as a large chakra source crashed through. It was none other then Pein himself with his blue haired assistant. To the North crashed more snakes as Orochimaru and Kabuto joined the fray on top of his favorite snake, Manda. Finally in the exact middle of the city, a shitload of chakra sources showed up, about 30 of them being extremely powerful. They were none other then the leaf, ready to strike at the opposing forces. Naruto blinked as he saw the destruction. Tsunade and the Ninja Division ran off to the north to see if the could destroy Orochimaru once and for all. Jiraiya and the Anbu/ROOTs Division headed to squash the leader of Akatsuki. Naruto turned to his group who were watching him expectantly.

"Alright you guys. I want you all to split up into 4 man groups. Take one of my _Furukonpu Kage Bunshins_ **(Complete Shadow Clones)** with you in each cell to make a 5 man team. I want at least one Jounin in each squad. Take at least one healer with you also. Sakura, you should take Kakashi-sensei, Chouji, and Lee. Lee and you make good offense while Kakashi-sensei, with his Sharingan, and Chouji, with his Earth element, can make good defenses while still a good offense. Asuma-sensei, I think you should watch over Shikamaru, Kiba would be a good addition, and Hinata as the healer. Kurenai-sensei, take Ino since she would be a good distraction for your attacks and a good healer, Shino for distance and defense, and Hana-san since she is good in close range. Tayuya-chan, you make a good distance fighter, should take Neji as the healer and attacker, Gai for obvious reasons, and finally Tenten-chan since she also make for a good distance attacker. I'll take Anko-san, Temari-chan, and Haku-chan. They can attack from up close and afar like I can so it is an even cell. Alright everyone, MOVE OUT!" yelled Naruto in his "Leader" mode.

"I didn't expect Naruto to make all these teams so quickly and efficiently" mumbles Shikamaru.

The teams all jumped of the building they were in and headed for different directions. As this was happening Sasuke was pissed. He was looking for his brother when some weirdo playing with dolls attacked him. Sasuke dodged a sword swung at him, ready to chop his head off. With his Sharingan he could clearly see them attacks and the poison on the blades. He smashed the puppet as it missed with a punch. Another came at him quickly bearing it's sword. Sasuke quickly unsheathed his Kusanagi and blocked the blade while spinning around and chopping the thing in half. The jumped as more shot after him. He made a few quick hand signs and yelled.

"_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu! _**(Great Fireball...hmm maybe I should put original next to name to tell which ones are mine)**" as Sasuke breathed in and then breathed out a large fireball that turned the puppets into firewood.

"Not bad" smirked Sasori, his outer shell long destroyed.

"Humph, where is my brother?" Sasuke more demanded then asked.

"Hehe, like you could defeat Itachi with such weak skills. He is alot better then you" smirked Sasori, obviously very respectful of Itachi's skills.

"I'm gonna be the one that kills him even if I have to die doing it" yelled Sasuke as he attacked another puppet.

Sasori didn't respond but instead sent more puppets at the Uchiha. He sent some more towards some more rain-nin that decided to attack while his attention was drawn. He blocked the kunai thrown at him and made one of his puppets shoot some more back. The rain nins dodged as best as they could but a few of them were hit and killed while a couple more were infected with poison. Sasuke wasn't faring any better as a couple came at him with swords which he blocked but had to release after a volley of shuriken came shooting out of a few more. Sasori was too busy to realize that a few stray puppets were destroyed by a team led by a woman with red eyes. Kurenai saw Sasori fighting Sasuke and decided to join in. She worried that her team might be a little reluctant to attack a former friend though.

"Team, you do know that if we join this fight, chances of us getting attacked by Sasuke are about 80 percent right?" asked Kurenai.

"...We know" started Ino.

"...but" continued Hana.

"...we just don't care" finished Shino.

"Ahh, Kure-chan! I am a lover not a fighter" said the Naruto clone.

"...what the fuck? What's wrong with this clone?" asked Ino.

"I heard he's so good that some of them have specific emotions" said Kurenai.

"Ahh, Hana-chan, you look lovely in all this...destruction" smiled Naruto.

"(sweatdrop) So it this his loving side?" asked Hana.

"Ahh no my beautiful, I am his inner love. The loving one is more...French" muttered the clone.

"Riiiight. Well...anyway, should we fight or not?" asked Kurenai.

"Ahh, Deadly yet astounding, I shall join the fight if only to stop them from hurting these lovely roses" smiled the clone.

"Hey, anyone notice he didn't say anything to me?" asked Ino quietly.

"What is inner love in the first place?" muttered Hana.

"Fight" said the bug user beside all of them.

Kurenai nodded and they entered the battle. Sasuke was busy fighting but did not fail to notice the five people who had just joined the fight. Sasori did and didn't know they were there until a bunch of his puppets were destroyed. He turned towards them after he noticed to see who they were.

"Ahh, Konoha nin eh? And to think, I was stuck fighting with another Uchiha only. maybe you 6 will give me a challenge" said Sasori as he set a volley of poisoned kunai at them.

"I smell poison on those things...as a matter of fact there is poison on all of them!" yelled Hana as she jumped away.

"Everyone! Dodge the weapons or else!" yelled Kurenai.

"Don't worry about me my red-eyed beauty, I'm but a clone, I won't get poisoned" said Naruto.

"_CHIDORI! _**(One Thousand Birds)**" yelled Sasuke as he smashed a couple of puppets and headed for Naruto.

"Baka! You should be attacking the puppets instead of me!" yelled Naruto.

"I warned you to stop following me" said Sasuke coldly.

"If you want it that way..._Rasengan!_" yelled Naruto as he formed an orb in his hands and slammed it into Sasuke's Chidori.

"Humph, not bad. Good to know you can at least keep up to me at half my strength" smirked Sasuke using his Holier-than-thou voice.

"Heh, you're getting your but kicked by a clone. What did I see in you?" laughed Ino as she saw Sasuke get pissed off.

"I know you hate each other but...I'M HERE TOO!" yelled Sasori as he tried to attack them when their guards were down.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped back, their attacks still activated as they spun around to attack the clones charging behind them. Ino took this opportunity to use her knew jutsu to blind Sasori.

"_Rosuto Ankoku no Jutsu! _**(Lost Darkness)**" yelled Ino as she tossed a small senbon-like spike of lightning at Sasori.

The needle struck dead on but nothing happened. It stuck him but basically fizzled out.

"What the heck? Is something wrong with his body?" yelled Ino as she jumped away from a puppet.

"Hahaha, your supportive jutsu and Genjutsu are useless against me" laughed Sasori.

Kurenai and Ino were dumbstruck. They couldn't fight him with their main skills. They could only destroy the puppets. Sasori took their shocked states as a vulnerability and attacked them. A volley of weaponry shot out from 3 of his puppets. The two were still a little numb with shock and couldn't move away. Naruto noticed this and tried to rush at them. Sasuke saw Naruto turn and prepared another _Chidori _to ram into the annoying clone. Naruto could not reach them in time but thankfully, Shino decided to get serious and sent out his Kikai swarm. They wrapped themselves around the weapons and altered their course to completely miss the two individuals. Shino had the advantage as he sent his bugs to eat through the chakra strings. Naruto suddenly tripped on a rock just as a _Chidori _was about to pierce through his back and Sasuke flew over him and struck a bunch of the Kikai bugs. The ones that were not electrocuted stopped attacking the strings as they tried to swarm Sasuke. Ino and Kurenai finally snapped out of their stupor and jumped away as Sasori's other puppets tried to kill them. They threw exploding tags on the puppets and blew them up. Sasori was getting annoyed because he was down to 25 puppets. He only had a quarter of puppets left to attack. He had to end this quick. He pulled out a scroll from his back and prepared to summon his greatest weapon. Everyone noticed that the remaining puppets suddenly stopped moving as they all turned to the puppet master. They felt his chakra being pushed into his scroll as a cloud of smoke appeared bearing something behind it.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the city, plants were ravaging the land. A man with was among all of this laughing manically. He had yellow eyes and green hair. His head was surrounded by what looked like a Venus Fly Trap. His body was the weirdest part. Half of his head was white while the other half was black. Each side seemed to have a mind of it's own. Talk about a split personality...he was the embodiment of the term. Zetsu was currently mangling every sand, sound, and a few leaf ninja entering his area. He felt a jolt through one of his vines. He looked towards the area to find a sand nin cutting his vines with blades of wind. He had on a shawl around his head which covered half his face. It was none other then Baki running around with his infamous _Kaze no Yaiba _**(Blade of Wind)** whilst chopping every green piece of vegetation he saw. Zetsu launched what looked like a pod of plants straight at him as Baki swung his air blade. The blade chopped right through like it was butter. Baki headed straight for Zetsu, figuring that instead of fighting the products, he should attack the source. He swung his blade at Zetsu but instead the green haired man melted into the Earth. Baki looked surprised for a second before Zetsu popped back up and smashed his fist into Baki's chin. Baki stumbled back, spitting the blood that piled in his mouth. He swung his blade in a downward slash, hoping to hit him before he melted. Zetsu dodged to the right just barely but a gust of wind from the blade sent him flying back. He skidded to a stop in time to see Baki coming at him with a two handed side chop. He conjured up a bunch of vines which he jumped on top of and rode like a wave. Baki sliced through and made the dual colored man jump off onto a different wave of vines. 

"You think just because you're up there doesn't mean I can't hit you? Baka! I'm a wind user! _Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! _**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" yelled Baki as he sent a gust to chop down the vines.

Zetsu jumped off and sunk into the ground before getting hit. Baki got into a defensive stance, prepared for an assault from any side. Zetsu sent waves of vines to strike from all sides at once while he was still underground. Baki managed to cut the front but the back row sent him flying through the air. As he was falling, Zetsu appeared beneath his landing point, ready to either eat him or kill him. Right before he landed though...

"_Rasengan _**(Spiral Ball)**!" yelled a Naruto clone who saw this unfold.

Zetsu did not have time to react as he was hit in the back and sent spinning through the air. He coughed up a little blood as he was sent to the ground. He was about to flip to stop but he felt a force smash into his back.

"Dynamic ENTRY! **(I don't count it as a Taijutsu move like Konoha Senpuu [Leaf Whirlwind so no italics)**" yelled a green blur as it smash the vegetable into the ground.

"Yea! Gai kicked your sorry ass! How you like that bitch! Wanna mess with us now?!?" yelled the clone.

"Hey! That's my line!" yelled Tayuya who just appeared through the plants.

"Which Naruto is this?" asked Neji.

"It's a clone Neji" sighed Tenten.

"What? You wanna fight me? I'll give you a fight!" yelled the clone as it put its fists up like a brawler.

"Baka! Fight that...thing...before you fight Neji" yelled Tayuya.

Zetsu had got back up as the team was bickering. Gai noticed and ran foward trying to deliver a sharp kick to it's stomach. Zetsu ducked then melted into the ground. Gai kicked the ground and smashed it with enough force to make Tsunade proud. The other four stopped bickering and prepared to fight. Zetsu quickly maneuvered under ground to avoid the resounding earthquake from the kick. Gai punched the ground one more, catching Zetsu off guard and revealing his location. Tenten shot a volley of weapons of all kinds in his direction. Tayuya instantly summoned up not three but 5 of her ghostly companions. Neji ran towards Zetsu ready to deliver a palm strike to his head but was dodged at the last second. Zetsu countered with a knee to the face, knocking Neji back with a bleeding nose towards the clone as he jumped away from the hoard of sharp pointy objects. The clone Naruto jumped onto Neji as stepping stone and jumped at Zetsu, ready to deliver a crushing fist. Gai took this opportunity to copy Naruto and jumped into the air and launch a ballistic dive kick. Zetsu used both of his arms and his plant shell to defend against the dual blow but it left himself wide open for Neji who ran back about to try and aim for his heart and Tenten who took out a katana from one of her scrolls, ready to impale him. Zetsu quickly spun the two in his arms and flung them at Neji and Tenten as he jumped away from the ghostly entities trying to eat away at him. Neji ducked under his comrades as they went flying over him as Tenten jumped over them. Gai and Naruto clasped arms as they both spun each other in mid air and land on their feet. The rushed back towards the Akatsuki member to assist their friends. Tayuya sent the ghosts at Zetsu as he continued to dodge them, apparently fully aware of what they were capable of while avoiding Neji and Tenten who were double teaming him. He dodged as three of the ghosts tried to surround him in a three way body slam. The three rammed into each other after Tenten and Neji moved but just passed right through. As he was still in the air, Gai jumped up and tried to crash him down. Zetsu blocked the kick from above and swung Gai at an approaching Naruto. Naruto and Neji caught Gai at the same time and flung him back. Gai launched a speeding punch through the air as Zetsu tried to block with a cross guard. The block worked but it sent him higher into the air then before. Neji seeing his chance prepared for a _Hakke Issen Keiraku _**(Eight Trigrams One Thousand Points)**. Naruto saw this and jumped onto Gai who had his arms out ready to launch him in mid air. Naruto jumped onto the arms as Gai flung him upwards toward Zetsu. Naruto quickly made a _Rasengan_ in one hand as he was prepared to slam him down. Unfortunately he was too far away still and was starting to drop again. Tenten noticed this and jumped onto Gai also as he launched her. Tenten shot up into the air, right underneath Naruto as she grabbed him and did a 360 turn. She threw Naruto higher into the air as she fell down to be caught by Gai. This time Naruto had the perfect chance and smashed the orb into Zetsu who yelled in pain. Zetsu was sent flying at the ground, about to be struck by Neji. Zetsu smirked as he flew down. Baki who had been resting noticed this and yelled out.

"Look out! He's got something planned!"

* * *

Kankuro was annoyed beyond all reason. Why was he annoyed you ask? Easy. He was getting stared down by 3 giant string things that can spout elemental attacks like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, he might not have a tomorrow anyway if the fight continues the way it did. Kakuzu was just plain crazy. His attacks were tearing through the teams of ninja from, Oto, Suna, and a few Konoha. He was spewing jutsu left and right. Speaking of which, Kankuro jumped out of the way of a particularly large Katon jutsu as they incinerated all the nins that were hit. Kankuro sent Karasu to slice through the threads but no matter how much he cut, they seem to grow back. The masks are even harder to hit because they always seem to be covered by the annoying strings and even if a puppet can get close, one of the jutsu's could demolish it. 

"Heheh, what's wrong boy? Those puppets just for show? At least Sasori wasn't this wimpy" cackled Kakuzu.

"Shut up! These puppets were made by Sasori anyway!" yelled Kankuro.

"Really now? I don't think you deserve his puppets. At least he knows how to use them" teased Kakuzu.

"Grr, I'll show you if I "deserve" them!" yelled Kankuro as he sent both of his puppets at Kakuzu's form.

Zakuza didn't even move as he sent one of his creatures to attack them. The creature jumped...crawled in front of it's master and called out...

"_Katon: Zukkoku _**(Head Intense Pain...it's not mine)**" as it sent a wave of flames at the two puppets.

Kankuro quickly recalled them but one was caught in the blast. It was completely incinerated before it even burned. Kankuro looked on in horror as one of his dolls were destroyed. Suddenly a second creature popped up behind Kankuro ready to kill him.

"Hahaha! Never let you guard down! _Fuuton: Atsuga! _**(Wind Release: Pressure Damage...not mine neither)**" yelled Kakazu as the creature blasted slicing winds at Kankuro.

Said puppet master closed his eyes awaiting the impact. It never came.

"_Doton: Doryuheki! _**(Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)**" cried a voice as a wall of stone rose in front of Kankuro before the wind sliced through him.

Kankuro and Kakuzu turned to see Chouji with his arms on the ground. Kankuro almost smiled if it weren't for the fact that he was three seconds away from being a bloody pulp on the floor. Kakuzu on the other hand looked positively giddy.

"Ah, what have we here? A team of Konoha nin? Maybe you will be more of a challenge" laughed Kakuzu.

"Kankuro, are you alright?" yelled Sakura.

"Yea, good thing you showed up on time" smirked Kankuro as he laid on the ground exhausted.

"Here, I'll heal you" said Sakura as she ran over to him "You guys attack that..._thing_...over there"

"Hai! Get ready! _"Gufuu Genko! _**(Tornado Fist...Yep, that's mine)**" yelled Lee as he started attacking one of the thread creatures from afar.

Kakashi ran towards another one while Chouji took to the third. Kakuzu just watched as they engaged his creature in combat.

"Shit! This one's a wind type! My _Raikiri _**(Lightning Edge...if you don't know what this jutsu is, stop reading. Well I would like to say that but after chapter 7 you should have stopped reading around chapter 1 or 3)** won't work" cursed Kakashi as he dodged the winds.

"What was the elemental weakness thing again?" yelled Chouji as he eyed his warily.

"Well since you're Earth, avoid any lighting based attacks. As for Lee, tell him that his wind attacks won't work well against a fire user" yelled Kakashi as he dodged another wind strike.

"Augh! This one is fire!" yelled Lee as he ran from a wave of flames.

"Then what's this one?" asked Chouji.

"Let me show you! _Raiton: Gian! _**(Lightning Release: False Darkness...not mines either)**" yelled Kakuzu as the creature launched two large jolts of electricity at Chouji who ducked just in time for it to fly over his head.

"Aww man! At times like this, I'll say what Shikamaru would say...TROUBLESOME!" yelled Chouji as lightning singed his hair.

"Guys! Try to hold him off, Kankuro's almost healed.

"If I can't fire with wind, then I'll use water! _Shinsui Genko!_ **(Hydro Fist...anyone notice a pattern here? Teams fighting against people that they should lose against but there is 1 person who always seem to be useful)**" yelled Lee as the wind around him changed to water. A wave of fire rushed towards him but Lee punched the air as the water around him shot out like a shotgun and spread out, dousing the flames. Lee shaped the water into pins and shot them at the creature who got him in what would have been a stomach. The creature just shook it off as the area grew back from the threads.

"What the? It grew back!" yelled Lee as it watched the being regenerate.

"That's strange...hold on a minute" yelled Kakashi as he dodged another wind strike and pulled up his hitai-ate.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and then threw a kunai at his own creature. It sliced through a bunch of the threads. Kakashi watched as the mask it was wearing started sprouting new cords and repaired itself.

"The mask! The mask is repairing it! Destroy the mask!" yelled Kakashi.

"Alright!" yelled Chouji and Lee as the tried to aim for the masks.

"Chouji! Switch places with me! I can handle the lighting and you should do pretty well against wind" yelled Kakashi as he charged a _Raikiri_ and ran at Chouji's creature.

Chouji nodded and ran at the wind using one that Kakashi left. Kakashi charged at the creature as he chopped away the lightning coming at him. Kakuzu watched impassively to see if Kakashi could make it. Chouji on the other hand was having a much easier time.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu! _**(Partial Multi-size Technique)**" yelled Chouji as his arms grew bigger.

Chouji rears his hand back ready to smash his enlarged fist into the opposing monster. Said creature suddenly produced threads to protect itself. Chouji did not notice and smashed the creature. It was sent flying back but the mask was completely undamaged. Lee seemed to have the easiest fight as he sent his pin-like water at the thing as it continued to dodge. If it didn't move, it's life might be pretty short.

"Finally! I'm done!" yelled Sakura as she got up.

"Thanks. Man this guy was tough. I think I need to rest a bit more" said Kankuro.

"Alright, now if you excuse me, I have some friends to help" said the medic as she got up, prepared to fight.

Kakuzu finally started moving as he saw Sakura go over to her friends.

"Hey hey hey! 2 on 1 isn't very fair girl. Face me, hehehe" yelled Kakuzu.

"Alright, if you insist!" yelled Sakura as she charged in with a normal chakra enhanced fist.

Kakuzu didn't even move as he took the blow that could level mountains. Sakura jumped back in shock as she noticed Kakuzu's skin was dark brown.

"Hehehe, is that the best you can do? That itched" mocked the Akatsuki member.

"What the hell?" said Sakura.

"Just try to hurt me, I can make my body harder then steel" laughed Kakuzu as he charged.

"Dammit!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Naruto-kun's clone?" asked Lee as he was still fighting.

"...Now that you mention it...where is he?" yelled Chouji.

"_Rasengan!"_ yelled a voice from Kakashi's direction.

Everyone turned to see Naruto smash the orb into the mask dead center. Kakuzu gasped as he felt it die and Naruto flipped down next to Kakashi. Suddenly it broke down crying on Kakashi's leg.

"Whaaa! Why did you leave me all alone!" sobbed the clone.

"...Why did we have to get a weird one" said Kakashi.

"(Cough) Boy! How dare you kill one of them!" yelled Kakuzu "I'll show you what I can really do!"

Kakuzu recalled his creatures as the entered his back, thoroughly grossing them out before they seemed to turn into extra limbs on his body. He laughed as they stared at his grotesque form.

"Hahaha! Prepare to die!" yelled Kakuzu as he started gathering four different chakra elements at once.

* * *

"AUGH!" yelled some random sand nin as they were getting chopped apart by a large sword with scales all over it. 

The man wielding it was a sight to behold. He had blue skin, gills, and razor sharp teeth. If someone were to see him swimming, they would not see a man, but a shark. That's precisely what happened as the ground all around was completely covered in a practical lake. The water seemed heavier then normal and it didn't absorb into the sand.

"Hoshigaki Kisame! Former member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen! How do you sleep at night knowing you betrayed your own village" spat a random rain nin from Kisame's village of Kirigakure.

"Easy, I eat some chocolate chip cookies, drink some warm milk, then I swim down to the bottom of my tank and curl up on the water bed" laughed Kisame.

"...What? Seriously?" asked the same rain nin.

"No...I sleep on land" said Kisame "Sheesh, none of you have a good sense of humor huh?"

"Riiiight...umm...can we just go back to fighting?"

"Whatever" said Kisame as he got into a fighting stance.

Kisame charged and swung his blade as the rain-nin jumped away, only to get killed by a side swipe which shaved off his neck causing his head to fall into the slightly pink water.

More rain-nins ran at the shark man on the water. Kisame just sighed as he killed the guys.

_"These guys aren't even challenging me. They just run up KNOWING I can chop them up. I mean seriously! They can use hundreds of water jutsu with all this water around!" _thought Kisame.

"Augh!" yelled another random nin as he was killed as his stomach was ripped out by the scaled sword.

Kisame swung his sword around thoroughly bored until he heard a fast whistling sound headed for him. He stuck up his sword, expecting kunai but instead meet a strange knuckle blade. Kisame turned to meet a familiar man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Huh, you again. You know those cigars can kill?" smirked Kisame, happy to know he finally has some semi-good opponents.

"Kisame! You again! I'll finish what we started three years ago!" yelled Asuma as he threw his cig on the ground.

"Hey! Don't litter!" yelled Kisame.

"Why do you care" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Do you have any idea how many sharks have been killed from pollution? **(No really folks, hundreds of animals have been killed. Remember, don't litter)**" said Kisame as he narrowed his eyes.

"Humph, you may be a bad guy but I respect you for caring about the environment" said Kiba as he got on all fours and Akamaru stood next to him.

"B-be careful. He is still an Akatsuki member" muttered Hinata.

"D-d-do w-we have t-to att-attck h-him?" whimpered a Naruto clone.

"Why did we get stuck with a coward?" yelled Kiba.

"Just attack!" yelled Asuma.

Everyone nodded as they got into battle positions. Asuma ran foward first, his knuckle blades flashing in the now lowering sun. Kisame blocked the attack easily since Asuma didn't put any chakra into his attack since Samehada could eat it. Kisame jumped back as he threw his blade at the team. They all jumped out of the way as the blue thing whirled around them and came back to Kisame. Shikamaru took this chance to use his _Kagemane no Jutsu _**(Shadow Possession DUH!)**. Since the sun was low in the sky, his shadow extended all around and stuck at Kisame.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_ success! Now Kiba!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Alright! _Shikyaku no Jutsu! Chimidoro Kiba! Gatsuuga! _**(In order...Four Legs Jutsu [Not mines, Blood-stained Fang [Mines, Double Piercing Fang [Not mines)**" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru changed into two feral Kibas, had blood red fangs and claws, and started spinning at Kisame in two blood red tornadoes.

"You're gonna have to try harder then that" yelled Kisame as he stuck his sword into the shadow that was binding him which promptly ate the chakra in it.

The shadow wavered then faded as Shikamaru released the jutsu. Kisame then turned and jumped out of the way of the boy and his dog. His sword can each chakra but that attack was Taijutsu and might have broken his sword. Before he could regain his footing though, Asuma and Hinata ran foward trying to double team him with their attacks. Asuma was swinging his knuckle blades as they slowly but surely sliced through bits of his shaving sword as Hinata tried to break the thing by hitting the weakened areas. Kisame knew what they were trying to do but he couldn't move his sword or else they would be striking him. Thinking quickly he quickly did a few hand signs with his right hand.

"_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ **(Water Clone...not mine but technically, show never did give it a name)**" said Kisame as a couple water clones appeared and swiped at the two confronting him.

Asuma and Hinata jumped back to avoid getting hit with the blades which, clone or not, would still hurt like a bitch. Kiba and Akamaru jumped next to them along with Shikamaru who afterwards got into his "thinking pose". The coward clone hadn't moved once all battle and was on a fetal position on the ground behind the group while he was sucking his thumb mumbling "I want my mommy but I don't even know who she is or my dad for that matter and that just means my life really sucks ass". Everyone ignored the clone as they faced Kisame. Shikamaru finally got out of his thinking pose.

"Ok, my plan is kind of risky but I think we can pull it off. We need one person to get rid of his sword for one" muttered Shikamaru.**  
**

"I can do it...but it will be very hard" mumbled Asuma.

"I'll help you distract him when you go in" said Kiba quietly.

"Good, that's what I wanted anyway. Hinata, you must land the finishing blow" said Shikamaru as he looked at his silver-eyed friend.

"H-hai...but why me?" asked Hinata.

"That technique Neji used could bring down Naruto so it should bring him down" replied the genius as he got up.

_"Looks like they have a plan. Time to put my plans into action"_ thought Kisame.

* * *

"Why, hello Tsunade-hime. It has been a long time, almost too long. I hope you're doing well" mocked a pale man with a snake-like face. 

Tsunade was staring at the man who has made not just her life, but many people's, especially Naruto's, lives, a living hell. Not to mention the fact Naruto's life was already pretty crappy. Orochimaru **(Ok from this point onwards, I'm gonna be calling him Oreo, I mean damn his name is long. Maybe I'll call Shikamaru...Shiki or something too)** was standing there in all his pale skinned, skinny, ugly snake faced, glory. **(Oreo: HEY! You are so mean[cries in corner)** He had on practically the same outfit he had on three years before hand. The same giant purple bow, the same weird brown and black kimono, the same purple mark around his eyes, nothing changed. He stared at Tsunade's small army of Konoha ninja as Tsunade stared at his small army of sound ninja. They stared at each other so hard, the ninjas thought either they were having a staring contest or they were trying to see if they could shoot fire from their eyes to kill one another. Didn't matter much because they stopped staring and called out.

"What are you even doing here Oreo?" spat Tsunade as she broke the silence.

"Why Tsunade-hime, I'm hurt that you're mad at me for wanting to visit. I just wanted to pay Akatsuki a visit too" Oreo said while feigning a hurt voice.

"Shut up Oreo! Now tell me why you're here!" yelled Tsunade, getting thoroughly pissed off.

"It's as I say, I'm here to visit you and Akatsuki. You were trying to kill them, they were trying to kill you, and I was trying to kill both of you. It's like killing two birds with one stone...besides, Sasuke-kun wanted to...meet...his brother really badly. I couldn't deny him" Oreo explained casually.

"Well I can't let you continue to kill our allies so prepare yourself" said Tsunade as she beaconed to her army and Shizune jumped to her side.

Oreo also got into a fighting stance as Kabuto jumped to his side also after calling their own army. The two opposing forces started for a few seconds until...

"CHARGE!" yelled Tsunade as she ran at Oreo.

"KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Oreo as he ran at Tsunade, his Kusanagi coming out of his throat.

The two clashed, chakra scalpel to long sword. The armies roared as the sprung at each other. Shizune and Kabuto looked like two blurs as they went at each other, both with a scalpel on hand. Tsunade knocked back the Kusanagi with her scalpel and she tried to deck Oreo with a chakra enforced punch. The snake acted like a real one as he dodged to the side like a viper before lunging at the medic, his blade flashing in the sunset. Tsunade quickly pulled out a kunai which she used to block the blow to her head and threw it at the snake after she kicked his sword away. He dodged the kunai as it flew past him and drilled a hole through a Sound nin about to kill a Leaf nin. Back with Shizune and Kabuto, the black haired medic charged with her trained speed and flung some hidden senbon, dripping with poison. Kabuto saw it coming and dodged out of the way just in time as it passed him. He then tried to slice through the tendons in her legs but she jumped up and kicked him in the face. She chose not to train in chakra powered strength and evasion but instead chose to learn high level medical skills and speed thus making her kick a normal one. Kabuto recovered quickly as he was prepared for a chakra enforced kick. He straightened his glasses making Shizune wonder one thing...

_"How the hell are his glasses not broken after a kick tot he face?!?" _thought Shizune. **(I swear, I saw Kabuto get hit in his face and his glasses are perfectly fine. How the hell does he do that?)**

Kabuto smirked as he ran at Shizune again. A little ways off, the armies were fighting, encouraged by their leader's and vice-leader's fighting. A scarred Jounin was killing the enemies left and right. He jumped back as some kunai missed him ans bumped into someone's back. The Jounin looked behind him to see a scarred Chuunin throwing a kunai at a Sound Jounin who left his side open.

"Heh, not bad Iruka, I never knew that you were a fighter" said the Jounin.

"Heh, and here I was wondering if you could fight Ibiki. I always pictured you torturing people slowly instead of killing quickly" smiled Iruka.

"I didn't become a Jounin for nothing. I'm just a Special Jounin because I have good tort- I mean "Interrogation" skills" said Ibiki.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" asked a guy with a senbon needle in his mouth.

"Oh hello Genma, I always thought of you as being lazier then Kakashi. Never seen you on a battlefield before" said Ibiki as he noticed they were slowly being surrounded.

"Heh, I try" said Genma as he stood back to back to back with the other two as they prepared to face of against at least 20 other Sound nins.

"Man they surrounded us quick, think 3 on 20 is fair?" mumbled Iruka as he took out two kunai in each hand.

"You ain't alone here you know" said a few voices as about 5 of the nin were knocked down as three others joined them.

"Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi!" yelled Genma as he saw the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Heh, looks like we brought more attention to ourselves" said Inoichi as the 15 Sound turned to 30.

"Heh, as my son would say...how troublesome" smirked Shikaku as he got into position.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" yelled a voice as tree roots started growing out of the ground as a man stepped out. **(Hmm...how many people do you know that can make trees...Yamato has made his appearance!)**

"Y-Yamato! What is an Anbu captain doing here?" asked Ibiki "Aren't you supposed to be with Jiraiya-sama?"

"He told me I would be more useful here" said The wood user Yamato as he stood in all his shining glory.

"Well while you guys have been talking, we have even more company" said Chouza as they finally noticed about 45 Sound going against them.

"I could have sworn their numbers were smaller then this. Besides, where the heck are all the other Jounins and Chuunins?" asked Iruka.

"They are off fighting others. I guess since be we are the best of the best, they saved us for last" smirked Yamato as he started making small roots appear in the ground.

"You ready guys?" asked Genma.

"Charge!" yelled Ibiki as they all started confronting the mini army with their 7 man team.

Iruka threw his kunai at two nin who dodged out of the way only to get smacked to the ground by Chouza. Ibiki was qite fast for his large bulk as he ran through the crowd, slicing them apart with his ninja-to. Genma spat his senbon at a nin who had dropped his guard and it pierced through his skull killing him instantly. He drew out a ninja-to like Ibiki's and got into a stance. Although he may not look like it, he is a master swordsman, taught by his friend Hayate Gekko before he died. He ran at a group of nin before seemingly splitting into two and swirling around the nin. Before the knew what hit them, the back row dropped dead. Inoichi was sending out his attacks without end as he watched a bunch of nin run around like idiots before attacking each other. The ones who shook it off faced Shikaku's shadow which suffocated them easily after their disorientation from his blonde friend. Yamato grew a few plants that struck through the Sound nins before they could use their jutsu. He stabbed a couple through the heart and threw a wooden stake at a nin that tried to sneak up on Iruka. Iruka turned around to see the nin fall to the ground lifeless. He nodded his head in appreciation before turning around to dodge a sound blast aimed for him. He tried to throw some shuriken but the sound blew it away. Iruka then threw a couple more shuriken with tags on them. The Sound nin blasted those away too but instead of an explosion, it turned to smoke which blocked his view. He shot a random sound blast in some direction before he was killed by Iruka who sneaked up behind him. Ibiki moved out of the way as a sound blast flew past him, killing another Sound nin. He turned to see the smokescreen Iruka made before seeing a dead body falling to the ground with Iruka standing over him, bloody kunai in hand. He turned back to his opponents as they tried to rush him but suddenly stopped in their tracks as Shikaku caught them in his shadow. Ibiki smirked before running at the immobilized foes and sliced through them. Genma was also slicing through Sound after Sound as Inoichi provided support with his jutsu. Chouza and Yamato were causing mass destruction as giant fists and tree roots slaughtered the Sound. Tsunade, Shizune, Oreo, and Kabuto noticed their fight from a distance even though they were still fighting themselves. Tsunade was proud to be Hokage at that moment. Oreo on the other hand looked baffled as he was Yamato there.

"So that failed experiment did bear fruit after all" yelled Oreo as he saw wood flying.

"Failed experiment?" yelled Tsunade as she ducked under his sword.

"Oreo-sama tried to implant the First's, your Grandfather's, DNA into many young children, trying to get them to be able to use Mokuton **(Wood Element)**" yelled Kabuto as he jumped over Shizune's scalpel.

"My god that is sick!" yelled Shizune as she jumped back from the silver-haired medic.

"How dare you use my grandfather's DNA like that!" yelled Tsunade as she smashed the ground as Oreo dodged.

"Hehe, I might not have used his if you could use his techniques" yelled Oreo as he did an overhead swing.

"We'll see about that" yelled the Godaime as she shot a burst of chakra at Oreo.

"Your grandfather was only part of my plans" said Oreo as he sliced through the chakra with his sword which glowed bright blue as it did.

"Heh, looks like your army is losing Oreo!" yelled Shizune as she managed to land a nice slash on Kabuto's arm which healed back seconds later to her chagrin.

"They were mere pawns anyway! I was waiting for this moment! Prepare yourselves!" yelled Oreo as he started making rapid handseals.

"Oreo-sama! Are you using that already?" asked Kabuto as he ran back to him.

"Yes! Get as many people as you can Tsunade-hime because today...YOU DIE!" yelled Oreo as he finished his handseals and called out his attack.

* * *

"Hmm...Well what do we have here? None other then the so called Strongest of the Sannin, the Toad Hermit himself, Jiraiya" said a man with orange hair and piercings all along his nose. 

"He also seems to have teams of Anbu with him" said a blue haired girl next to him.

"I see Konan, I see" said Pein as he walked out to Jiraiya.

"I'm guessing you must be the leader of Akatsuki" said Jiraiya as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yes, and you are the Sannin Jiraiya" said PEin, not moving an inch.

"What are you doing with Konan" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Pein as he looked at his partner.

"Somewhat...I don't really care for him very much" said Konan as she also muttered something else no one heard but sounded ALOT like "Perverts". **(For those of you who have been reading the Manga, You should know what I am talking about when I say he knows her. Ohh, can't wait for next chapter! Must know how!!!! Either way, I'm gonna be making up whatever I want in her life even if I don't find out)**

"Doesn't matter. As long as you won't hesitate to kill him, I am fine" said Pein.

"I would have no qualms about killing him...as a matter of fact, I would love to kill him...and possibly get rid of a certain body part..." she murmured the last part but every male, Pein included, shuddered slightly.

"Whoa now! Don't say that!" the Frog Hermit replied as he put up his hands to defend his...parts.

"Don't say what?" asked Konan sweetly...too sweetly...with a very twisted smile.

Once more, every male in the city shuddered. Pein sweatdropped as he backed away slightly from his partner. Even the great Pein knew _never_ to invoke the wrath of a woman. It's practically suicide. Even the Kyuubi fears the wrath of a woman because the powers of an angry woman are only topped by Kami himself. As everyone shook off their sense of male danger, they finally started to get into attack formations. Pein stood by, barely moving as Konan started to form small squares all over her body. Jiraiya knew what was coming next. Konan instantly turned into an unlimited supply of paper which swirled around the Anbu squads. The paper turned into swords, spears, and spikes which hung precariously in the air above them. They knew what was coming afterwards. The paper weapons struck as they all did their best to defend. Jiraiya summoned an armored frog which let the paper weapons, even though paper were still hard as steel, bounce off his armor. The Anbu weren't having much luck in defending themselves as they knocked away as many as they could. A few of them dropped dead from the impaling weaponry, their bodies bleeding profusely.

"Humph, looks like your jutsu has improved alot Konan, but I will still beat you like all those other times" said Jiraiya, completely serious.

Jiraiya charged in, his toad hopping at his side along with the Anbu squads. Konan was about to run in when Pein stopped her.

"You take on the Anbu, I'll take the Frog Hermit" said Pein as he jumped at the old man.

Jiraiya ducked under a sweeping kick to his head as his orange frog in armor tried to whack the leader with his tongue. Pein actually caught the offending body part and pulled in it making the frog fly through the air. He pulled down hard while it was in the air which caused the frog to slam into the ground. Jiraiya was amazed that Pein could beat a summon by himself but snapped out of it as Pein used the amphibian's tongue as a handle and try to smash him with the frog's body like a large blunt mace. The hermit jumped back to avoid the swing as the frog smashed into the ground leaving a nice crater. Pein let go of it's tongue as he walked over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya made a _Rasengan_ in his hand and tried to hit Pein. The man easily moved out of the way, looking quite unimpressed by the technique.

"Heh, you are not very strong for a Sannin" mocked Pein as he landed a knee kick to his opponent's stomach.

"(Cough) I guess I'll stop holding back" smirked Jiraiya.

In the meantime, Konan was a blue blur as she formed a paper spear and was impaling the Anbu left and right.

"_Katon: Kanryuudan! _**(Fire Dragon Missile...not mines, neither are the next few...well except for the last two cuz it wasn't used before)**" yelled an Anbu as a fire dragon flew at the blue haired woman.

"_Doton: Doryuudan!_ **(Earth Dragon Missile)**" called a second Anbu as a mud dragon charged with the fire.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan! _**(Water Dragon Missile)**" said a Rain nin as a water dragon came and shot foward.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuudan!_ **(Wind Dragon Missile)**" boasted a Sand nin who was helping out as a dragon of wind appeared and flew in.

"_Raiton: Rairyuudan!_ **(Lightning Dragon Missile...holy crap! Can you imagine all these at once?)**" said a ROOTs Anbu emotionlessly as a dragon of lighting joined it's brothers.

Konan's eyes widened as the jutsu's all charged at her. Of course anyone would freak if they were staring at a powerful family of justu in the face, headed for them at once. Konan closed her eyes to await the pain. She never felt it as she opened her eyes to see none other then a large fried frog in front of her. Pein had regrabbed the frog from before and flung it at the attacks to protect her. She instantly turned to paper to kill more troops. Jiraiya was staring at Pein as he got back into a fighting position.

"And here I thought you were one of those bad guys that don't give a shit about their underlings" smirked Jiraiya, his respect for his opponent rising slightly.

"I don't. Konan is my girlfriend" stated Pein. **(HAHAHA! I bet you weren't expecting that!)**

Jiraiya looked shocked for a moment as his respect dropped again...then rose for the fact that he has a girlfriend at all...then dropped because he was jealous...then rose that he got a hot girlfriend...then dropped again as he remembered he never had a hot girlfriend.

"I hate you so much" said Jiraya as he shot at Pein, a blue orb glowing in his hand.

Pein, instead of moving, caught the frog user's arm as he quickly pulled it out of it's socket. Jiraiya screamed in pain as he back off from the crazy man in front of him.

"You are so weak. I don't even think you deserve to call yourself a Sannin" said Pein.

Pein started gathering chakra in his right hand as he prepared to use a killing blow on Jiraiya. Said hermit closed his eyes as he awaited his death. Pein reared up his hand, glowing with a strange purple chakra, as he swung down. Right before he hit though, someone yelled into his ear piece.

"Shit! I need back up for this, un!" yelled a voice from the microphone.

* * *

**_"Couple minutes back in another section of town"_**

* * *

"Having a hard time, un?" mocked Deidara as he saw Gaara finish off a large snake summon. 

Gaara looked up to see another of his opponents. Deidara was once more flying on his bird of clay as it flapped its wings to stay airborne. Gaara sent some sand in his direction as he flew by. Deidara dodged it easily.

"Humph, you don't have to get mad" he retorted as he flung a bunch of his "specials" at the red head.

Gaara blocked them easily as he flew into the air on his sand to even the playing field. Gaara decided that a long range approach was getting stupid so he formed his sand into a spear.

"_Shukaku no Hoko! _**(Spear of Shukaku, he used it in the very last filler episode in Part 1 Naruto, ep 220 for those of you wondering)**" yelled Gaara, as the Sand made a large spear in his hand.

"You're just full of tricks aren't you?" snickered Deidara.

Gaara said nothing except charge at him with the spear on his flying platform. Deidara had a trick up his sleeve as well. He took out a wad of clay and molded it into the shape of a perfect dual edged blade. With more chakra then normal, he enlarged it into the size of a real sword and hardened it to be able to slice through steel. The two weapons clanged into each other as Deidara blocked the spear. Gaara pulled it back quickly to try another stab. Deidara took this chance and flung more bombs with his other hand. The sand was still able to block the bombs even with the spear in place. Deidara looked annoyed at this. Gaara ignored him as he swung the spear, trying to slice his opponent in half. Deidara blocked the spear with the flat of his blade and deflected it. He tried to stab the red head but Gaara made his platform scoot away quickly. He charged back with his spear trying once more to slash at the blonde. This was the scene the real Naruto and his team saw as they ran toward the aerial battle.

"Fuuny, both of them have apparently no prior training with weapons" laughed Naruto.

"They are pretty high up but that's no problem for us" smirked Anko.

"Indeed. We all are quite versatile as to be able to attack at a distance" said Haku.

"Right but what if we hit Gaara?" asked Temari.

"We need a signal of some sort to show that we are here" said Anko.

"Hmm...I got one" said Naruto as he sent a small wave of demonic chakra that only other Jinchuuriki can detect.

Gaara felt it and looked down to see his friend, his sister, and a couple other people. Naruto waved at him as Deidara noticed Gaara looking down. He saw them down there and smirked.

"Ahh, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, un?" said Deidara.

"Oye! Leave Gaara alone you blonde lesbian!" yelled Naruto.

"AUGH! I AM A GUY GODDAMMIT!" yelled Deidara.

Naruto laughed at that one. He prepared to fight when suddenly he was interrupted by two large chakra sources headed his way. Gaara and Deidara noticed too. Gaara flew down, ignoring the fight as he prepared to help against whatever threat must be headed their way. They waited in fighting stances, even Deidara since he had no idea who was coming. Suddenly, from the corner rushed two people who they have never seen before. One was dressed in black shirt with yellow stripes on the back that showed she was a girl. Her pants were black with 6 yellow stripes. 3 on each leg that looked like marks. She had a Lightning County hitai-ate around her neck and her eyes were slitted like a large cats except they were purple in color. The other one was a man with snake-like face that could rival Orochimaru except that his skin wasn't pale. He had on a white shirt that had a large snake head with 8 black tails shooting out from the middle. His pants were also white with 1 squiggly black line running down each leg. He had a Grass Country hitai-ate tied around his forearm and a Katana was hanging from his left hip. They stared at Gaara and Naruto as the other two stared back.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you before in my city" said Gaara as he prepared his spear.

"Team, back up. These two have large chakra signatures. they could even rival ours" said Naruto.

"Stop! My name is Shunrai **(Spring Thunder)**" said the girl.

"Shinja **(Sacred Snake)**..." said the other man.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara.

"We want to know who sent off that demonic chakra" said the one called Shunrai.

"You could feel that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" said Shinja.

"Then that means..." said Gaara.

"Shit! I need back up for this, un!" said Deidara as he yelled into a microphone near his ear.

Everyone looked at him as he yelled out loud.

"The Ichibi is strong on his own but now the Rokubi and the Hachibi that have been hiding in the city has showed up along with the Kyuubi!" yelled Deidara.

"NANI!?!?!" yelled Naruto as everyone looked shocked at the news.

"Th-these two?" gaped Shunrai.

Deidara didn't give them time as he was ordered to "distract" the large group below him as the others tried to make their way towards them. Deidara flung a whole arsenal of explosives at the group as they got over their shock. Gaara caught a large portion of it and crushed them but it wasn't enough to stop them all.

"_Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu! Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu! _**(Shuriken Shadow Clone, Kunai Shadow Clone)**" yelled Naruto as his whole flung kunais and shuriken that multiplied into a black rain of sharp pointy objects that cut through a large portion as well.

"_Hikireki no Jutsu! _**(Thunderclap)**" yelled Shunrai as she sent a large bolt of lightning at the bombs.

"_Hebi Ame _**(Snake Rain)**" yelled Shinja as snakes of water appeared in mid air and attacked.

The water snakes soaked the sand and the bombs as the lightning surged through the water thus eliminating the bomb threat while super charging the sand Gaara was using.

"Damn! I can't hold them off for long, un!" yelled Deidara as he avoided the extra shurikens from Naruto and his team, the extra water snakes, and the electrically charged sand.

"You don't have to now" came a two voices from nearby.

Everyone turned around to see two more Akatsuki members headed at them. One looked very tall and had sliver hair in a ponytail. He had nothing specific to mark his appearance except for a scythe that was larger then himself with 3 blades. The other one also had a ponytail except his hair was black. His fingers had purple paint on it for some reason **(Not to self...create omake involving all the Akatsuki members and their unnatural obsession with nail paint. I mean seriously, Sasori had green nails for crying out loud!)**. His eyes were the deadliest part. They were red with 3 tomoes spinning slowly in each of his eyes. It was none other then the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**_Omake Time! Baka Shukaku_**

"Hey Shukaku" called Gaara as he was working.

"What do you want?" grumbled Shukaku.

"Can you spell decapitation?" asked Gaara.

"Easy you baka! D-E-K-A-P-E-T-A-Y-S-H-U-N" spelled the Sand demon.

"...ummm are you sure?" asked the red head.

" As sure as 5 x 9 is 28" said Shukaku.

"That's not right. What's 1 plus 1?" asked Gaara.

"28!" yelled Shukaku.

"Damn, I've got an idiot inside me" mumbled Gaara.

"I am not an idiot!" yelled the sand demon.

"Oh yea! I bet you can't even spell idiot!" snapped the Kazekage.

"Oh yea?!? E-D-D-Y-O-T!" yelled the sand demon.

"Wrong! It's spelled I-D-E-O-T" yelled the Kazekage.

And so we all find out...they are both idiots.

* * *

**Me: Hey hey hey! Hope you like this chapter. Don't kill me for the abundance of cliff-hangers either or else you will never find out what happens next!**

**Fans: Damn! He's right!**

**Naruto: I can't believe you! Leaving me with Itachi!**

**Itachi: How is this gonna make me a good guy?**

**Me: You will all find out real soon. But for now you know jack shit!**

**Everyone: AWWWW!**

**Me: Well everyone. Read and Review because I know you want to! Also...REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE ROCK LEE AND GAI STRIP DANCE AT YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY PARTIES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pein: My god! He is pure and utter evil! **


End file.
